Dangers
by whiteroses12
Summary: Erik is a creature of darkness,a vampire. Christine is a beautiful ballet girl. Secrets will turn to dangers when they fall in love. Set in modern day New York.
1. Chapter 1 The Mysterious Man

**I don't own any of the obvious characters like Erik, Christine, Raoul, Madame Giry, Nadir etc., but there are a few characters that I do own. Also I don't own some of the storyline which all comes from Gaston Leroux's fabulous Phantom of the Opera.**

**Please enjoy. **

**Chapter 1- The Mysterious Man**

New York, a city that was constantly awake. On the crowded streets people busied themselves with their own self- absorbed lives not paying attention to one another. No one ever worried about another person's day, or how they were doing. Unless you were the subject of attention you passed without it, you didn't exist.

Oh yes New York was a busy city indeed. Time, it was the one thing everyone worried about whether you had to be at that specific place in time, or perhaps it was finish that important paper in time, or maybe even it was get home to watch the most popular show on television in time. Everyone worried about time because everyone knew time would run out and eventually the clock would hit that dreaded time and the unfortunate person would be and out of luck. Everyone worried about time everyone except the mysterious Erik.

He never worried about something so stupid and unnecessary as time because Erik had all the time in the world. Whether it was composing beautiful music that ponders the mind of even the greatest composers, singing tunes that hypnotized the citizens of New York because of the remarkable beauty in his voice, or perhaps it was his favorite of all haunting the unsuspecting victims of the Opera Populaire. Erik would always find ways to spend his rather unlimited amount of time.

Shrouded by the obscure darkness he watched people running about worrying about the stupidest of things. They all seemed like ghost to him, or rather ghost that would die, but he would remain forever watching the generations of people worry about the same absurd things. None of them would ever accept a creature or rather thing like him. Not only was he a creature of the night, a monster that preyed upon humans, but he also had a face that was beyond words to describe. The best way would be to say he looked like a corpse, a living corpse which wasn't far from the truth. When he was a child those so many years ago his mother had disowned him for his repulsive face, as did the human race, and now he despised them for it. Every night he would see some unlikely victim wonder onto an alleyway alone and be the food for another like him, and he could always help them, but his hate for humans always prevented that. They didn't deserve his pity or his assistance.

There was a strike of thunder in the background. No human would have heard it, but with Erik's heightened senses he heard everything absolutely everything. Perhaps to get out of the storm he would go be the ghost or the Opera Populaire for awhile and haunt a few ballet girls. With a thunderstorm approaching they were always twice as scared of him as they normally would be.

Christine sat in the bed in the ballet dormitories watching the rain hit the nearby window disabling any chance of seeing anything. She couldn't sleep. Every bolt of lighting and clash of thunder sent a shiver of fear down her spine. Thunderstorms were scary events for her now, but they weren't always that way. When she was a child she used to run into her father's room and he'd hold her beside him with his warm strong arms that always made her feel comfortable as he hummed her favorite tune in her ear. She used to look forward to thunderstorms, but now there was no strong arm around her, no father humming tunes in her head, and no comfort in thunderstorms.

With her beloved father dead there wasn't much comfort in anything. She lived the days as if she wanted to die, as if there was no reason for her to live another second. There were only two people that seemed to give any care to her and they were Madame Giry and her best friend Meg. Madame Giry had brought her to live at the opera after her father had died, it was a good home, she was well taken care of, but it wasn't a home she wanted to live in. She desired more to her life then sleeping at night and dancing during the day. She desired to become the lead soprano for this opera house, but sadly that would never happen. She would never see fame and glory, and that she knew.

Just then something moving in the darkness caught her undivided attention. "Hello," she said to nobody. Come on Christine you're just being crazy she told herself. Surely there could be no one here, but before she could dismiss it completely there was a loud thud outside in the hallway. Fear was the feeling that a normal girl would feel but Christine was sparked with interest, and before she could think about what she was doing she was walking to the door to investigate.

The hallway was completely dark, pitch black you couldn't even see your hand in front of your face. Christine wasn't scared, however. With all the things she had gone through this was nothing at all so she continued walking down the hallway. There was a sound ahead; it sounded like someone was struggling. "Is someone there?" she asked, but the only the sound of struggling was heard. "Hello are you ok?" she said, but still there was no answer.

"Help!" someone screamed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm coming," she yelled only hoping she could find them in the dense darkness. Her small footsteps turned into running strides; she had to find this person. The struggling sound got closer and closer she knew she was almost there. Then stopping her in her tracks she tripped on something, and found herself on the ground with hands in a pool of something wet and sticky. "What's this?" The substance was dark, and she could see an outline of a pool of whatever it was. She searched blindly with her hands to see what she had tripped on. A flashlight was what her hand soon found, and she quickly turned on the flashlight to see what the substance was.

"Blood!" she shrieked. Dropping the flashlight she quickly scooted away from the pool of blood in horror. "This can't be real, this can't be real," she told herself over and over again, but the blood on the floor and her hands had to be real. If there was blood on the floor there had to be a body somewhere. "Oh God that poor person!" she exclaimed through her tears. This was a lot for even a girl of sixteen who had experienced great horrors in her life. The flashlight that she had dropped stopped rolling when it hit her foot. Trying to regain her confidence she slowly picked it up to see if she could find the body. Maybe the poor person was still alive, but that was only a small comfort to her. With that much blood the person was surely dead, but Christine knew she had to find the body.

Her hands shook as she tried to hold the flashlight up to look in front of her. It wasn't easy knowing you were about to discover a dead body especially if it was something you'd never seen before. "Ok Christine you can do this," she said, "1..2..3!" she held the flashlight in front of her very quick and shined the light on the ground, and then took it away as promptly as she could. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. She didn't see what she expected to see, but could she have seen what she thought she saw? She had expected to see a dead body, bloody and well dead! Instead, however, she could have sworn she saw a pair of black boots standing tall and very much alive! She didn't want to believe that was what she saw. "Ok Christine you didn't just see that," she told herself, "shine the light back again to make sure," she whispered, "1..2..3!" she shined the light straight in front of her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screeched. There was a man, a very tall man dressed in black, which was all she could make out before she attempted to run in terror, but was stopped by a strong arm around her wrist.

"Ah a ballet girl!" the man said in a smooth and delighted voice, "and I thought an old cook was going to be my only meal tonight," he continued. Christine tried and tried to get away, but it was of no use the man had an unnatural strength.

"Let go of me!" she demanded without any luck, "let go of me!" She felt herself being turned around, and her heart thumped even more rapidly when she realized she must have been looking at the man face to face. Then his tight grip released and a rush of cold air flew beside her. The hallway was silent now.

"Christine what was all that screaming?" Christine turned around to see Meg sleepy eyed and holding a flashlight in her hand with a few other ballet girls in her behind her. "Christine are you ok?" she asked noticing Christine's pale as snow face, but Christine could give no answer in words instead she fainted.

**Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Hallway

_**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters. **_

_**Also this chapter is just here to let you know a little more about Erik and get you to chapter 3. So yeah. **_

**_If you'd like to edit please send mea message or say it in the review._**

**Chapter 2-The Hallway**

* * *

Erik stood in the darkness of the ballet girl's dormitories watching them sleep. The soft skin on their necks looked so wonderful, and it was incredibly tempting to bite them, but their screams would wake all of them and he didn't want that. Each one of them looked incredibly beautiful as they slept. There was a twinge of moonlight coming through the window despite the rain that shined upon them making them most desirable for any man _or thing._

"Hello?"

Erik looked up in surprise. He hadn't expected one of them to be awake since their schedule required such grueling circumstances. Erik couldn't risk being discovered or even getting close to being discovered therefore he had no choice but to run. He was in the hallway before the poor ballet girl could even blink. If he was lucky she would follow and he would find himself in a good position to attack, but he could only hope. Most girls would be far too scared to see if there was actually someone there and for sure she would be no different.

The hallway was dark, it did not matter to him as he could see in the darkness no matter how dense. "Ow!" Erik exclaimed. There was a sharp pain in his stomach that he knew so well; it meant he was hungry. The pain was dreadful.It felt like someone was stabbing him with a knife, and he had the pain all the time, but it was so great that no vampire could ever get used to it so they tried to prevent themselves from ever feeling it. Finding food soon would have to be his next goal; all Erik had to do was wait and for sure someone would come so he didn't have to _wake someone up._

Soon, as Erik expected, a lonely cook appeared and Erik was ready. The cook looked so innocent and naïve as Erik followed him. The poor cook would never think someone was following him. "Ow!" Erik yelped from another sharp pain.

"Who's there?" the cook asked with fear in his voice. Erik figured this was as good of time as any.

"I'm here," he answered before he pounced on the cook. Struggling and struggling, Erik was used to it, but no human was a match for his immortal strength. Soon though the cook stopped struggling, and his blood went cold. He was dead. Erik held up his head and looked at his dead prey. The eyes were blank, the body was limp, and he had a huge gash in his neck from Erik's strong bite. Around the both of them was a large pool of blood that was creeping over the floor further and further.

Soon there were footsteps, fast footsteps; someone was running toward him that he hadn't heard in all the confusion. Erik dropped the limp body on the ground and turned around to see what person would have the courage to follow him, or even just be out in the hallway at this time of night during a thunderstorm.

It was a ballet girl; that was to be expected she wasn't courageous though, only foolish. Erik could see her perfectly, even in the dark. She was a short girl with an hourglass figure. Her hair wasa curly,chocolate brown and her skin was fair, and she looked only to be sixteen, but very mature and cute. She would be a good meal compared to the stale blood of a sixty-year-old cook, but he had a problem, when would be the right time to strike?

Erik kept in the shadows as he watched the girl seem to run at nothing in the darkness. She looked like an idiot, he would surely get his time to strike and soon. It was hilarious watching her getting so close without her even knowing he was there; mortals were so stupid. As he had suspected the girl tripped and fell into the perfect spot, a pool of blood right in front of him and the body of the cook. Fumbling around with a flashlight was even twice as amusing when a beautiful girl was doing it.

"Blood!" she shrieked. Things were only getting more amusing. Erik couldn't help but prop himself against the wall and watch. "1..2..3!"

Erik stood up in surprise at the sudden light; he wanted to scream and yell but he kept it to himself. The girl had obviously seen him because she looked even more frightened. His time was close now. "1..2..3!" It was time Erik ran toward her and grabbed her wrist before she even had a chance of getting away. Like the cook she struggled quite a bit, and like all others she couldn't out do his vampire strength.

"Ah a ballet girl," he said to try and scare her, "and I thought and old cook would be my only meal tonight." He was trying to scare her more then anything. Quickly, he turned the girl around preparing to bite, but when he saw her up close and terrified he couldn't do it. The fear in her eyes wasn't pleasurable like it normally was, but it gave him great pity for the girl. She was so beautiful that he just couldn't stand the thought of killing her. Erik released his grip and fled.

"What's happening to me?" he whispered to himself as he scurried out of the opera house and into the pouring rain and raging thunderstorm.

Outside the streets were still crowded; it was to be expected, not even a thunderstorm could bring the idiots to a halt. Erik probably could have had some fun on any other night, but tonight all he wanted was to get home.

His home was an abandoned building at the end of Broadway. From there he would be so close to all the things he liked to do: haunting the Populaire, watching shows, and being around the places were he could compose beautiful music and make all other composers look like idiots. The building wasn't anything special it had five levels. Erik barely went to the top few levels,all they had up there was old anddusty furniture that was left behind from the old inhabitants. On level three there was a piano that Erik used quite often, on level two there was nothing, and the same for level one. In fact the only room that he really used was the basement, there wasn't any windows in the basement, and there Erik could do whatever he wanted without worrying about anything. Why would anyone ever want to come down here into a dark, dusty, cramped room? No one would and that's why he liked it.

"Home sweet home," he said to himself as he entered the basement. The floors were crowded with papers of all sorts, there were dirty clothes scattered everywhere, and there was almost no furniture in the room.A bed in the corner with messy sheets, a chair in the other corner, a desk too the side where he wrote music, and a dresser with a few clothes in it was the only furniture in the room. Erik really didn't care. He liked things slightly messy, and these were all the things he needed in his life, or death.

Normally he wasn't here around this time, but the girl in the hallway had bothered him so much. Why had he let her go? He had a reputation for being a pitiless vampire, and any other vampire knew that if Erik wanted a human that that human was in deep trouble because Erik despised themso much. He was usually very rough with them and treated them like toys, but in the hallway nothing at all could make him bite the girl. Was it because she looked so scared, was it because she looked so beautiful, or was it because of something else, something that Erik could possibly never understand? Whatever happened in the hallway would never happen again, and that was something Erik promised himself. For now though he didn't have the urge to go out and have some fun on the streets; he had had enough fun for one night, and now it was time to go to sleep for the day. Going to sleep this early was a first for Erik, but he had found in his long years that sleeping was a good way to cast your troubles away at least for one night or in his case day.

* * *

Christine set in the auditorium watching the ballet girls practice for the show tonight. She didn't want to practice. After the incident in the hallway the night before she wasn't really in the mood to do anything, and Madame Giry had reluctantlyagreed that she could sit this performance out. Like she had expected though, this was the only performance and practice she was allowed to miss. Madame Giry was very strict when it came to the ballet. 

It turns out the body was a cook that Christine knew well. Christine wasn't a good friend with him, and in fact it was rumored that he was kind of a perverted freak, but Christine was sad to see anyone die regardless of what they had done in their life.

Everyone believed her when she said there was a dead body due to the fact that the proof was right there, but there was no sign of an actual man there at all. There were fingerprints but they did not match anybody in the computer, and there were no footprints in the blood. "Whoever this mysterious man is he must be the world's greatest magician for us not to find any footprints in the blood, or any sign of him at all," an officer had explained to Christine. Perhaps the weirdest part of it all was the fact that Joseph's neck had been literally ripped out. The cops were stumped at finding a weapon that could have possibly have done so much damage, and Christine doubted that they ever would find one.

For now the case was in progress to find who the mysterious man was.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting

**Sorry it took so long for Chapter 3(like anybody is really reading anyway). **

**Anyway enjoy.**

**This chapter was just edited by me so there may be a few mistakes. Oh yeah I couldn't think of a better song to use.**

**Chapter 3-The Meeting**

**

* * *

**

Nearly a week had passed since the incident and the hallway and a dreadful week it had been. Christine found herself not being able to get an ounce of sleep from the fear of this mysterious man that she had seen, or hadn't seen. There was absolutely no sign of him anywhere, or a sign of anyone killing the poor cook. The police had already put the case to the side, and were worrying about "more crucial matters" as they had put it, but that wasn't a comfort to Christine. Every night since it happened the same thing would occur, she'd have been only moments from sleep but she'd she a shadow or hear a sound, and she'd be wide awake again. Eventually she had given up on trying to sleep, and now was sitting in her bed listening to the others snore and wishing she could share the same comfort.

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination._

Christine sat straight up with the sudden echo of such a beautiful sound. The sound must have been coming from the other side of the opera house, but she heard it so well. Someone, definitely a male, was singing in what was definitely the most beautiful she'd ever had the pleasure of hearing. Christine examined the other sleeping girls and they were all asleep. No one heard the voice but her. So just like she'd had done nearly a week ago, she went to investigate.

If Christine had been in her right mind she probably wouldn't go, but the voice called to her and hypnotized her. It was like the singing of an angel, and no words could describe how beautiful it was. Even though she didn't realize it she was under its spell, and a powerful spell it was.

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
Slowly, gently night unfurls its spender_

The mysterious voice led her to the large and completely dark auditorium. She couldn't see a bit of her surroundings, but she knew the voice was coming from the stage, and someone, perhaps the same person, was playing the piano. She stood in the back of the auditorium hesitating to go forward in fear of the man stopping. His voice was like nothing she'd ever heard before, and his playing of the piano was amazing. Christine couldn't help but continue to walk forward to hear this magnificent sound better, but she didn't notice the small toolbox, there for fixing a chair, in the way. Before she knew it she was on the ground along with tons of other tools, and the sound could have woken the opera house.

"Who's there?" the man demanded. Christine couldn't see him in the dark. "How dare you come here?" he yelled furiously. Although she wasn't sure, Christine felt he could see her even in the dense darkness, but how could he? "Answer my question before I force you to answer it!"

"I..I'm here because I heard you singing," Christine explained the best she could, "and I went to see who could possibly sing so well," she continued.  
"Yeah right," he remarked, "no person would ever want to see me. Now get out!" he ordered.

Christine looked at the darkness in anger. He had no right to order her to do anything; this wasn't his opera house, "You have no right to order me to do such a thing! I'll stay here if I please!" She was surprised at her own words, and Erik was just as surprised as ahs was

"Do you defy me?" he asked cleverly.

"We-well yes I suppose," Christine answered keeping her ground the best she could, and it was getting harder and harder to do. She felt as if the man was standing right beside her, yet his voice sounded like it was coming from the stage.

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yes a very rude man!" Christine replied. No way she was going to let this man win this fight, but part of her wondered just what kind of a fighter was he.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might be the same man in the hallway you saw that night…huh?"

It actually hadn't occurred to Christine that he could be the one, and she cowered a little at the thought. "Of course it did! Did you think I would stand here next to you not knowing all the consequences?" Christine said bravely.

"Ah…I can sense fear in your voice," he told her.

"Well-well.."

"Well what?

"Just listen ok? I was in bed and couldn't sleep, and I heard you singing and I had to see who could possibly sing that well," Christine confessed. "Please can you continue playing and singing? I promise I won't be a nuisance," Christine pleaded. She couldn't deny that she was frightened of the man, but someone who could make music that beautiful couldn't be all that dangerous.

"Are you serious?" Erik asked with sarcasm. This girl was quite possibly the most stubborn and foolish person he'd ever met.

"…Yes," Christine answered, "Please continue." She had expected an angry, furious reply or at least a reply at all, but her plea was answered only with silence. "Hello are you still here?" she said. "How weird," she whispered to herself. She was suddenly blinded for a second as the sun peeked through the window at the top of the auditorium, revealing that there was no man in there at all.  
"Why Christine, what are you doing up so early?" a familiar voice exclaimed. Christine turned around to see Madame Giry in her nightclothes looking worried.

Letting out a deep sigh Christine replied with, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Staying covered in the shadows of the buildings, Erik rushed back to his home before the sun got too bright that it could kill him. His skin was already burning from the light, and smoke began to rise from his body. His left arm was getting it the worst, and he could barely movie it already. The sun was almost illuminating the whole road and all the buildings next to it. Erik was too far away from the abandoned building he lived in. There was no way he'd make it. So he quickly slid inside the building he was standing next to, The Majestic Theatre. It wasn't his ideal place to spend the day, but this lovely theatre would have to do. Hopefully he could find a place where nobody would go for at least one day.

So Erik held his throbbing arm as he walked around slowly and painfully to find a place to sleep for the day. He needed rest. Being in the sun at all made a vampire extremely weak. Erik would have to find a place soon before he collapsed. Luckily, he found an old storage closet without any windows that looked as if nobody had been in it in years. "This will do," he said to himself. So with his arm burning horribly, along with most of his body, he sat down on the floor in the dark room and tried to sleep. This girl had prevented him from food, and now had nearly killed him. Hopefully he would not have the misfortune of see what she would do to him next.

Christine walked around tiredly, dreading to have to go to ballet practice. Getting hardly any sleep for nearly a week wasn't the best thing for a ballerina.

"Christine hurry up!" Madame Giry demanded angrily. She was always so cruel when teaching ballet but so nice when you talked to her as a friend. It was like she had a different personality. " Come on Christine!" Madame Giry yelled again.

"Come one mom, she hasn't gotten any sleep in a week," Meg explained trying to soften her mother's wrath.

"That's no excuse you've missed too many practices already Christine," Madame Giry replied angrily. Christine knew she was defeated, so she stood up and tried her best to stretch.

"I tried Chris," Meg whispered to Christine taking her place beside her as the warmed up for the practice.

"Thanks Meg, but your mother's right. I need do need to practice. The last thing I need is to get fired," Christine told her best friend. They both smiled.

_"I hate you! Why did God curse me with such a terrible, hideous son!" the woman screamed. _

"Please don't hurt me," the small boy begged as he cowered in the corner.

"Why not? You deserve to die you little demon?" she yelled. She grabbed a large belt from off of the table and began to hit the boy over and over again.

"Stop," he welled in agony. The woman did not stop though. She continued hitting him with the belt until the boy began to bleed, and then she whipped him so more. He screamed in terrible pain, but the woman did not stop.

Erik sat straight up in a rush of panic and fear. The dream had seemed so real because in fact it was real. It was a memory he tried so hard to forget, as every memory his mother had given him.

"Is anyone there?" a voice asked. Someone must have heard his screaming from the nightmare. It was time to leave.

CHAPTER 4

The man stood in the darkness watching the entrance to the Majestic Theatre. The sidewalks and streets were crowded with people, but he knew his target. He could since them. How he despised the creatures of the night, vampires. They were his worst enemy, and he had vowed to kill every single one of them as long as he was alive. It was his curse to destroy them, and he'd never stop.

Tonight he was looking for one of the worst, Erik. He had been seen entering the Majestic Theatre this morning. Why a vampire of Erik's stature would be out so late, or rather early, the hunter did not know. This so called Erik was rumored to be one of the oldest, which also made him one of the strongest. The Hunter had heard rumors of this Erik, and they weren't good rumors. All vampires killed people, and all deserved to die, but some were worse then others. Some would kill just for the fun of it, and they liked to watch humans die. Erik was one of these, and with him being one of the oldest he'd certainly be a challenge, but the hunter liked challenges.

It was another night of hardly sleeping for Christine, but instead of being too scared to sleep, she was excited. She was hoping to hear that same beautiful voice she had heard the night before, and hopefully meet the man again. He was so frightening yet fascinating at the same time, and for some reason Christine felt a little attracted to him. She didn't whether it was his passionate and magnificent singing voice, or the sheer mysteriousness of him. One thing she did know was that she wanted to find out more about the piano man.

She was about to give up hope of hearing him sing when all of a sudden a beautiful sound whistled in her ear. He was singing again, and although the words were in a different language, it was just as beautiful as before, and also just as hypnotizing. Christine was out of her bed and heading towards the auditorium.

Just as the night before the room was dark, and she couldn't see what the man looked like. Also like the previous night the man was on the stage.

"So we meet again?" he asked suddenly.

Christine jumped when he spoke. How he knew she was there she didn't know. This man was very strange, and very attractive at the same time. "I um…wanted to come hear you sing again," she confessed.

"Ah I see," he responded continuing to play the piano with ease. Erik wasn't happy about the reappearance of this stubborn girl.

"Please keep on singing and playing," Christine begged trying to sound more comfortable.

"Why should I?" he asked as he stopped playing.

"Why do you have to act so mean toward a mere compliment?" Christine inquired to know.

"Why do you act so stubborn?"

"You didn't answer my question!"

"And you didn't answer mine."

"Gosh if you're not going to let people listen you sing and play then that great talent is useless!" Christine yelled. There was no answer.

"You're one interesting girl," Erik said as he began playing again.

"Thank you for continuing," she remarked.

"I'm not doing it for you," he hissed.

"Well I'm still glad you're continuing," she said. Erik swore under his breath. He was beginning to hate this girl more and more. "So what's your name?" she asked.

"You act like we're going to become friends."

"Well why not? My name's Christine, Christine Daae," Christine told him sweetly.

"Why should I tell you my name?"

"Why not?" She was getting a little annoyed by his bad attitude, but she was determined to get a name out of this man.

"We don't even know each other," Erik pointed out.

"Well that's why you're going to tell me your name so we can get to know each other," she said. There was another long pause of silence.

"It's Erik," the man finally replied.

"That wasn't so hard was it," Christine noticed.


	4. Chapter 4 The Hunter

**Half of Chapter 4 was posted in chapter 3. I'm so sorry.**

**So the first part of Chapter 4 is going to be a little familiar. I'm sorry once again.**

**CHAPTER 4 -The Hunter**

The man stood in the darkness watching the entrance to the Majestic Theatre. The sidewalks and streets were crowded with people, but he knew his target. He could since them. How he despised the creatures of the night, vampires. They were his worst enemy. One of them had killed his parents, and ever since that day he had vowed to kill every single one of them as long as he lived. It was his curse to destroy them, and he'd never stop.

Tonight he was looking for one of the worst, Erik. He had been seen entering the Majestic Theatre this morning. Why a vampire of Erik's stature would be out so late, or rather early, the hunter did not know. This so called Erik was rumored to be one of the oldest, which also made him one of the strongest. The Hunter had heard rumors of this Erik, and they weren't good rumors. All vampires killed people, and all deserved to die, but some were worse then others. Some would kill just for the fun of it, and they liked to watch humans die. Erik was one of these, and with him being one of the oldest he'd certainly be a challenge, but the hunter liked challenges.

Soon the tall, dark vampire walked out of the theatre. In the light the hunter could only barely make him out. Erik was tall, dressed in all black, and had long tied back hair. The most peculiar thing about him though was that he wore a mask which covered his entire face. The hunter didn't need to see anymore. From now on he could follow the vampire, and one day kill him.

* * *

It was another night of hardly sleeping for Christine, but instead of being too scared to sleep, she was excited. She was hoping to hear that same beautiful voice she had heard the night before, and hopefully meet the man again. He was so frightening yet fascinating at the same time, and for some reason Christine felt a little attracted to him. She didn't know whether it was his passionate singing voice, or the sheer mysteriousness of him. One thing she did know was that she wanted to find out more about the piano man. 

She was about to give up hope of hearing him sing when all of a sudden a beautiful sound whistled in her ear. He was singing again, and although the words were in a different language, it was just as beautiful as before, and also just as hypnotizing. Christine was out of her bed and heading towards the auditorium before she had time to think about she was doing.

Just as the night before the room was dark, and she couldn't see what the man looked like. Also like the previous night the man had to be on the stage.

"So we meet again?" he asked suddenly.

Christine jumped when he spoke. How he knew she was there she didn't know. This man was very strange, and very attractive at the same time. "I um…wanted to come hear you sing again," she confessed.

"Ah I see," he responded continuing to play the piano with ease. Erik wasn't happy about the reappearance of this stubborn girl. "You shouldn't be out so late at night," he informed as he stopped playing. "You never know what kind of creatures are out late at night," he continued trying to scare the girl.

Christine paused as she thought about the right things to say, "Please don't stop because I'm here," she begged.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Why do you have to act so mean toward a person that compliments you?" Christine inquired to know.

"Why do you act so stubborn?"

"You didn't answer my question!"

"And you didn't answer mine."

"Gosh if you're not going to let people listen to you sing and play then that great talent is useless!" Christine yelled. There was no answer.

"You're one interesting girl," Erik said as he began playing again.

"Thank you for continuing," she remarked.

"I'm not doing it for you," he hissed.

"Well I'm still glad you're continuing," she said. Erik swore under his breath. He was beginning to hate this girl more and more. "So what's your name?" she asked.

"You act like we're going to become friends."

"Well why not? My name's Christine, Christine Daae," she told him sweetly.

"Why should I tell you my name?"

"Why not?" She was getting a little annoyed by his bad attitude, but she was determined to get a name out of this man.

"We don't even know each other," Erik pointed out.

"Well that's why you're going to tell me your name so we can get to know each other," she said. There was another long pause of silence.

"It's Erik," the man finally replied.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Christine noted with a joyful smile on her face.

* * *

The hunter sat on the bed of the Motel 6 reading the file on Erik his brother had so kindly made for him. Apparently this Erik spent most of his time haunting the Opera Populaire. What a strange vampire he was. He wasn't like most of them that made their presence know happily, but he kept in the shadows. It would make it hard the find him again, but the hunter would not give up. The ringing of his cell phone interrupted his concentration. The hunter calmly picked it up and examined the name on Caller ID. "Hello Phillpe," he greeted his brother. 

"Hey Raoul, I've got something that you may or may not like to hear," his brother explained with a rather dark voice.

"Speak," Raoul demanded.

"Well it turns out that this vampire, Erik, may have been the very vampire that killed our parents," Phillpe informed with his voice becoming a soft whisper. There was a long silence on the line. Raoul closed his eyes as he remembered their screams the night they had died, and he shuddered when he thought about seeing their bloody bodies and their blank eyes.

"Thank you Phillpe," Raoul replied coldly, breaking the extremely uncomfortable silence. Then ignoring his brother's attempts to console him, he hung up the phone.

Erik the vampire would be dead very soon of Raoul had anything to do with it. "That monster will pay for the murder of my parents," Raoul whispered to himself.

* * *

Christine played with her hair nervously as she thought of something to say to the man she hadn't even seen. He finally stopped playing, and she found the courage to ask, "Where did you learn to sing?" 

"Through the years I've met with some people and had some lessons. The rest I taught myself," Erik explained.

"Well it must have taken some time. How exactly old are you?" Christine asked.

Erik took awhile to reply, but he finally said, "243 and counting." Erik knew she wouldn't believe him even though it was the truth, but it was a nice trick to play.

Christine laughed a little, "Well that would explain the expertise in music, but seriously how old are you? No lies," she said.

"Thirty-six," was his answer, "and how old are you Ms. Daae? Sixteen? Seventeen?"

"I'll be twenty-one in July," she answered. Erik looked at her through the darkness in surprise. He had actually been wrong about a person's age, and this was a first.

"Wow you had me fooled," he exclaimed.

"You're not the only one. Most people think I'm sixteen or seventeen," Christine said. "I don't know why though," she continued.

"Your smell, your voice," he answered remembering that she didn't know he could see her in the darkness.

"My smell?" Christine said in surprise even though she knew he was only kidding with her.

"Only just kidding," Erik comforted. He looked toward the window as he felt the heat of a nearly rising sun, and he certainly did not want a repeat of the night before. "Well I must go," Erik told her as he rubbed his still aching arm.

"Why?" Christine inquired.

"I don't have time to explain," was his reply as slipped out the door before she could blink leaving Christine calling out his name.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5 A Nightmare

**Hello everyone!**

****

**Chapter 5-A Nightmare**

CHAPTER 5

"Christine why are you not sleeping? I mean you still can't be scared of that man. It's been nearly a month. Don't you think if he were going to come and kill you he would have done it by now?" Meg asked worried.

"Meg, you trust me don't you?" Christine questioned stopping her stretching to talk to Meg full on.

"Of course I do Christine," Meg answered, "I just worry about you sometimes that's all. You need to get your rest," Meg continued also stopping her stretching.

"Meg if you trust me, then trust me when I say if I told you the reason I was staying up all night you wouldn't believe me," Christine explained.

"If you don't want to tell me Christine that's fine, but one of these days I will find out, but if you don't get any sleep you're going to ruin your ballet career," Meg joked. With a smile on her face Christine continued stretching.

* * *

"Maureen are you sure you don't want to spend the night with me," Kathy, Maureen's best friend pleaded. "My house is just across the street," she continued. Maureen, Kathy, and a few other friends had just gotten through with a night of partying at the best club in New York.

"Yeah come on Maueen! We gonna have a great time tanight," Tina, who was quite drunk, put in.

"Yeah I'm sure, I'd rather go home," she said smiling at her friend's concern for her.

"Well it's nearly 1 AM and it's dark. I'm just worried about that's all. Make sure you call me when you get home," Kathy demanded.

"I will," Maureen agreed.

"I might be joining you in the morning rather the have to help this thing through her hangover," Kathy joked as she stopped Tina from fainted. "Now be careful and give me a hug before you leave," Kathy ordered and Maureen happily obeyed.

"Goodnight Kathy and goodnight Tina," Maureen said before she turned around to leave.

"Gooooddnight!" Tina yelled to Maureen just before she fainted.

"Gosh she's drunk," Maureen whispered to herself.

New York City was usually busy at this time of night on the main streets, but on this street it was only Maureen and the homeless guy she could see far ahead of her. It was dark except for the lamps every here and there, and her footsteps echoed as she walked in the silence. She kind of wished she had stayed at Kathy's house, but was too late.

Suddenly she began to hear footstep's echoed accompanied by another pair of footsteps. Her heart stopped in fear. _It's nobody she, just someone taking the same lonely walk_. To be on the safe side though, she reached inside her purse and pulled out some pepper spray, and turned onto the next street in an attempt to lose whoever was following her, but she could still hear the footsteps.

"1..2..3!" she yelled as she turned around, pepper spray at the ready, but there was no one behind her, absolutely no one. The streets were still silent, and the only sign of movement was the street lamp flickering a little. Maureen, confused, began walking again but a little faster. She could still hear the footsteps behind her, and they were moving as fast as she was. She began to walk a lot faster then before, and so did the footsteps. Her quick walking turned into a run. She was scared for her life, and she knew for sure that someone was following her.

She thought she was about to lose the follower until all of a sudden she tripped on an empty bottle. As fast as she could, she tried to get up, and she didn't dare look behind her. Then, suddenly, the footsteps stopped behind her, and the street was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Each street lamp began to turn off one after the other until she was left in a dark silence. The only sounds were the shuffling of footsteps and her very heavy breathing.

Then before she could even scream, she was pulled into the alleyway faster then a twinkling of an eye.

* * *

"Erik I've been coming here and talking to you for almost a month now, and I still don't know what you look like," Christine informed. Erik wasn't playing the piano or singing now. The two of them were just sitting in the auditorium talking about random stuff.

"I'd rather keep it that way Ms. Daae," Erik replied.

"But why? I mean don't you wanna see what I look like?" she asked.

"A friendship shouldn't be based on looks," Erik said.

"Ah..so you admit we're friends?" she remarked.

"What else would we be?"

"Nothing, it's just in a month you've never mentioned being friends before," Christine explained.

"Well we are friends Ms. Daae," Erik put in.

"Well Erik I'm glad we're friends, but I'd still like to see your face," she said, "and please call me Christine."

"Well Christine," Erik said putting a certain emphasize on her name," trust me when I say there is nothing in this world that you would want to see less then my face," Erik told her. He sounded very serious and Christine decided she'd push the subject later.

"Erik I've got a question."

"And what would that be Christine?"

She fought with herself to ask it; the question was kind of embarrassing. "Will you give me singing lessons?" she finally asked.

"Singing lessons?" he said in surprise.

"Yes, singing lessons, I'd like to be able to sing better," she explained, "and since I'm not getting any sleep my ballet career is slowly going to the dumps," Christine continued. She shuddered at the thought of what had happened earlier at practice.

"Well maybe you should get some sleep," Erik suggested. "I'm promise that I won't let anything hurt you," he told her. The sincerity in his voice put a smile on Christine's face.

"I'd appreciate that but I still want to learn how to sing," she said. "Will you please teach me?"

"I don't know, I'll think about it," Erik said.

"Pwease!" Christine pleaded.

"I said I'd think about it and that's all I can promise," he answered, "in the mean time, why don't you get some sleep?"

"Do you promise you'll think about it?"

"Go to sleep Christine," Erik ordered like a mother.

"Ok I'll go to sleep, but I want an answer tomorrow. Promise me you'll give me an answer. It's always been my dream to be the lead soprano for this opera house," Christine informed as she began to walk toward the dorms.

"I swear I'll give you an answer…tomorrow night," Erik said. Christine smiled as she went up to the dorms.

* * *

Captain Horn examined the body. It was a young woman, probably in her late twenties. She looked like she might have been a beautiful girl if her neck hadn't been ripped out. She was nearly beheaded it was so bad. Her body was lying in a pool of, and it was a very gruesome sight even for a police captain who had seen dead bodies nearly everyday.

"Sir there's a Mr. De Chagny that wants to see you," one of the cops told him. Horn turned around to look at the man. The poor cop was quivering in the presence of the body.

"Where is he?" Horn asked, but his question was answered when he saw a man dressed in nothing but black and wore sunglasses that stood out way too much to be there for nothing. "Never mind, " he said as he walked toward the man.

"Captain Horn?" the man asked.

"In the flesh," Horn replied. "Mr. De Chagny?"

"Yes, can I talk to you in private?"

"Is it that serious? As you can see I'm a little busy at the moment," Horn explained.

"On the contrary, Mr. Horn it's about that," the man said taking off his sunglasses.

* * *

Erik walked into the dark basement of his home. Nothing had changed about it. It was still messy, still ugly, and still unfortunately his home. The sun hadn't gone up yet, but he didn't want to even take the chance of being out in the sunlight..again. So he was going to bed a few hours early. "Perhaps one day I can move into the Populaire," he joked to himself.

"Why hello Erik," a female voice behind him greeted. Erik spun around in surprise to see who dared entered his home.

"Who's there?" he demanded to know. For some reason he couldn't see the woman in the darkness.

"You don't recognize my voice? Well it must have been longer then I thought since the last time we met," she said with a smooth tone.

Erik did recognize the voice, but he didn't know to whom it belonged. "Who are you?"

"A friend Erik, a friend. I was hoping you'd remember me, and that we could go back to old times, but I guess you don't recall who I am, and now is not the time to rekindle our friendship," she explained, "but I will see you again my dear Erik, and times will be like they were. Oh and by the way, you've got a hunter after you. You might want to be careful," she said before she disappeared.

Erik stood in the dark wondering to whom the mysterious voice could have belonged to, and why it seemed so familiar.

* * *

_The young boy stared into the mirror with hate. His face was hideous, his body was skinny and pale, and he was a monster. "No wonder she hates me," he said to himself, "I'm a monster, a terrible ugly monster." The boy rubbed his cold, pale arms. They were covered with scars from her belt, and her wrath, and his back looked even worse. His mother was right about everything, and he deserved every bit of abuse from that woman. _

"_Get out of the bathroom you scum!" his mother demanded outside the door._

_Erik paid no head to the woman who was now banging on the door in fury.. He could only stare at the mirror and loathe his atrocious looks. He picked up a towel and wrapped it his hand and in a moment of anger he smashed the mirror. He took out all his anger and frustration until the mirror was in pieces, and his arm was covered in blood._

"_Erik get out of the bathroom!" his mom ordered and Erik finally obeyed. Still ignoring her, he marched out of the bathroom not even paying attention to his bloody arm. "What in the hell have you done?" she demanded to know. Erik didn't even turn around to look at her. "You answer me boy!" she yelled. Erik still did not answer. "By God you're not going to ignore me," she screamed as she pulled out her belt and began chasing him around the small house. _

_She tried to hit him while he had his back to her, but Erik quickly turned around and stabbed her with a shard of glass. Then silently he watched her die a slow and terrible death. "Rot in hell," he told her as she slowly fell to the ground in pain. The woman of his nightmares was dead, and never would that belt or her fury haunt him again. _

"_What have I done?" the boy asked himself as he examined the bloody seen around him in horror. Suddenly someone began clapping in the darkness._

"_A wise thing," a female voice said._

_Erik looked up in fear," Who's there?" he demanded to know. _

_A tall and beautiful woman walked out of the shadows, "A friend Erik, a friend," she explained._

Erik shot up in his bed. He now knew who the mysterious woman was.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6 Audrey

**Chapter 6-Audrey**

* * *

"So what's your decision on the lessons?" Christine asked hopefully.

"Christine I've decided to.."

"Oh come one it's my dream Erik, and you sing so well and I've always wanted to be the star here it's my dream.."

"Christine.."

"Please Erik, pretty please with sugar on top and candy coated marshmallows.."

"Christine!" Erik yelled getting impatient with her blabbering.

"Was I blabbering?" she asked feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Yes," he answered.

"Sorry," she said blushing a little.

"Well as I was saying, I've decided to give you the singing lessons," Erik announced wondering if he should have plugged his ears because of her reaction.

"REALLY! Oh my gosh thank you Erik!" she yelled happily.

Erik smiled at her reaction even though his ears were hurting a little bit from the scream. "You're welcome. Just don't wake the opera house up because of it," he joked.

"Deal," she agreed. "So when do we start?" she asked.

"Right now," he answered, "that is if you want to."

"Sure!" she exclaimed thoroughly overjoyed.

"Come onto the stage so your closer to the piano," he ordered.

Christine's excitement faded. She didn't even know what the man looked like, and after the first night when he had displayed such anger she wasn't sure if she wanted to get so close. "Erik?"

"Are you coming Christine?" Erik asked.

"Not tell you show me what you look like," she said waiting for his temper to be released

"Christine I thought we had already had this talk," Erik said quite harshly.

"I know, but if you're going to give me singing lessons then I want to know what you look like," she explained. She was now slowly backing toward the light switch in the back of the auditorium.

"Then I won't give you singing lessons!" he replied angrily.

"No I want you to give me the lessons!" she pleaded getting closer and closer to the switch.

"Then get on the stage now! And don't concern yourself with what I look like!" he demanded.

"Please Erik," she begged. The light switch was just behind her now.

"Christine what are you doing?" Erik asked noticing her suspicious behavior. She kept on walking further and further away from the stage.

"Oh nothing," she said before quickly flipping on the light switch.

"CHRISTINE!" Erik yelled infuriated. Christine pinned herself against the wall in terror at the sight of the man. Erik was a tall man perhaps 6.5, his skin was deathly pale, and he wore all black. His hair was tied back, but Christine could tell it probably went a little below his chin, and his hair was black. He was big too; he had muscle, you could see that even though he had a long black jacket on. The most interesting thing about him though was a black mask that covered his whole face. He looked very frightening and Christine shook with fear as he began to pace around the stage angrily. She could only wonder what he'd do to her.

"I'm so sorry," she pleaded as she began to cry.

"Why in the hell do you have to be so stubborn? Didn't I tell you I didn't want you to see my face!" he yelled.

"But I didn't see your face," Christine remarked as she shivered with fear. Erik's temper was terrifying. Erik stopped pacing around the stage and looked Christine straight in the eye. They were far apart but his eyes still entranced Christine even more so then his wondrous voice. She couldn't think, she couldn't move, and barely even breathe as he looked at her with those fiery eyes. The room was silent; all she could hear was the sound of her heart pounding with fear.

Even though Christine didn't see it happen, suddenly Erik appeared right before her, facing her with his gleaming and terrible eyes. Christine was so entranced by him that she didn't even move back to avoid his destroying glare. His nose was now almost touching hers and yet she didn't move. She didn't even notice his sharper then normal teeth or the fact that his eyes had slight tent of red amongst the green.

Christine began to feel her world fading in around her. Things were beginning to get blurry, and she was beginning to get dizzy. "Christine! What are you doing!" she heard Madame Giry scream before she passed out in fear.

* * *

"Christine wake up honey," Madame Giry urged. Sleepily, Christine opened her eyes to see the terribly worried faces of Madame Giry and Meg.

"WhereamI?" she asked sleepily.

"You're in my apartment Christine," Madame Giry explained, "you passed out last night," she continued.

"Where's Erik?" Christine questioned forgetting that they didn't know who she was talking about. An even more worried look illuminated the ballet mistress's face.

"Meg I think you ought to leave," Madame Giry suggested to Christine's best friend.

"I think it's better if I stay here with Chris-,"

"Now Meg!" Madame Giry ordered.

"Ok mother, I'll see you later Christine," Meg said as she left the room. Christine nodded as she sat up in the bed.

"Christine, so you've met Erik?" Madame Giry inquired. She looked positively worried about Christine.

"Yeah, he agreed to give me singing lessons. We've talked to each other every night for nearly a month now. That's why I haven't been getting much sleep," Christine explained.

"Well that would surely explain it. Erik has always had a voice to attract women and others. It's absolutely mesmerizing isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. It's what attracted him to me in the first place," Christine told her. "Why do you look so worried about the fact that I've met him?" Christine asked.

"Christine there is something about Erik. I've heard he's got a lot of problems that can be dangerous. I don't know for sure, I mean all I know is only rumor, and all I can hope is that the rumors aren't true because some of them are absurd, but Christine do be careful around him. He's not like you and me, no he's very different," Madame Giry explained coldly.

"Thank you for your concern Ann. His temper concerns me too, but can a man that makes music that beautiful really be all that dangerous?" Christine asked.

"I don't know Christine, I honestly don't know," Madame Giry answered sadly.

* * *

"_Tell me who you are!" the boy demanded in fear of the lovely woman, and a very lovely woman she was. Her hair was a light brown, her skin was quite pale but still quite beautiful, you could see veins in her pale skin, and her ocean blue eyes looked like glowing candles in the darkness. She was frightening yet irresistible and set upon her perfect lips was a devilish grin._

"_Erik I told you I was a friend," she answered walking around the shaking boy to get a good look at the dead woman. She knelt down and examined the bloody corpse. "That was intelligent Erik. You tricked the woman into her own death," the beautiful woman remarked. _

"_Tell me who you are because you are no friend of mine!" Erik yelled angrily and fearfully holding the bloody shard of glass out._

_The woman looked up at the bloody weapon, "You intend to kill me with this little weapon?" she asked smoothly. _

"_If I must!" Erik answered nearly preparing to strike._

"_Oh my dear Erik that tiny piece of glass will not do the same damage to me as it did to your mother," the beautiful woman said._

"_You still didn't answer my question!" Erik noticed. _

"_Fine then I'll tell you my name but on one condition," she told him._

"_What?"_

_The woman stood straight up and crept toward the preparing to strike Erik. "Put the knife down Erik, and calm your heart beat my dear." She laid her hand on his shoulder and his tense muscles immediately calmed, and his breath began to get normal again. "Call me Audrey," she said. _

"You remember the night so well and you act as if you never you never knew me," Audrey said.

Erik opened his eyes calmly. He knew that she had been there watching him nearly the whole night, and that she also knew his dreams. "I could never forget you," he replied staring her in her evil eyes. "How could you forget the devil in such a beautiful form?"

"You're so flattering Erik," she remarked.

"Go to hell," he said angrily.

She ignored his replied. "You know I like what you've become Erik, and I couldn't have hoped the better for you. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that you'd become perhaps the most feared vampire there is," she told him sounding very proud.

"Shut up," Erik ordered. "I remember you, I remember your lies."

"Oh Erik do you have to be so mean to the very person that made you what you are?" she asked with laughter in her voice.

"You hurt me possibly more then my terrible mother did!" Erik said. "Or do I need to refresh your memories?"

"Erik I remember what I did you, and I must admit I was wrong, but can't you forgive me?" she pleaded giving the ever-so-loved puppy dogface.

"Get out. Your lies and your tricks don't fool me anymore. I'm not the stupid vampire I used to be," Erik told her cruelly. He hated this woman. She had done unthinkable things to him and in his stupidity at the time he was too blind to see it. He was too stupid at the time he also didn't notice there was something different about her; something about Audrey that made Erik wonder if she was just an ordinary vampire. She was crueler then any other vampire he had ever encountered, and she was also stronger then any vampire. There was something very strange about Audrey that he sensed now and hadn't sensed before.

"Yet a young ballet girl at the Opera Populaire can?" she asked with a total change in tone. She knew now that Erik definitely wasn't the foolish boy that he was before.

"Don't bring Christine into this!" Erik demanded.

"Oh so you call her by her name now?"

"Don't you generally call people by their names?" Erik asked sarcastically.

"You really have changed Erik."

"And funny you're the same sarcastic, mean, seductive slut you were 200 years ago," Erik said very harshly

"Ah Erik you're so kind," Audrey said sounding actually kind of happy with his words.

"GET OUT!" he ordered angrily.

"You're going to put out a friend?" she protested.

"You're not my friend! Now get out!" he yelled. His anger was now hanging on a limb.

"Fine then, but you haven't seen the last of me!" she told him as she disappeared in the darkness leaving Erik in his anger.

* * *

"Christine?" Erik whispered.

Christine opened her sleepy eyes to see a blurry version Erik sitting before her. She shot up in her bed upon see the man who had scared her so much the previous night. "Erik, what are you doing here?" she asked a little scared.

"I ah wanted to say I'm sorry for my actions last night. As you can see I'm a little sensitive about my looks. Please forgive me," he explained sounding disgusted with himself. Christine stared at his terrifying figure in the darkness, but she did not answer him. "I guess you don't want to forgive me. I can understand that," he said sadly as he began to get up. Christine could see his towering figure in the darkness beginning to walk toward the door of the dorms.

"You're forgiven," she blurted out before he left the room. "It's really my fault. You said you didn't want me to see what you looked like and I didn't listen. I'm sorry," she noted. "Forgive me?"

"You don't need my forgiveness," he replied, "because you've done nothing wrong."

"Thanks Erik," Christine said with a smile on her face.

"No, thank you," he told her, "would you still like me to give you singing lessons?" he asked.

"If you don't mind?" she answered happily.

"Then shall we get started?" Erik suggested.

* * *

"So Jon you still haven't found out what could have killed the poor woman?" a short and cute female officer asked her Captain.

"No Mary, the search still continues," Captain Horn replied scratching his neck as he always did when he lied."Now if you please I have some…um…business to attend to," he continued motioning toward the door of his small office.

"Yes sir," she said as she got up.

"Can you please lock the door and close the blinds on your way out?" he ordered, and the plump officer obeyed. After she had left he turned off all the lights in the office.

"You lie so well to a person who obviously likes you," the hunter remarked as he emerged from the darkness. "So what did you want to tell me?" he asked as he lounged in the small seat in front of Captain Horn's desk.

"Well there are a lot of things I want to tell you. One of which is that I think you're completely insane and-,"

"Just shut up ok. I've heard this speech before so let me just finish it for you. How can vampires exist? It's completely impossible for it to happen. Blah, blah, blah, but seriously what else explains it? The teeth marks on people's neck, the fact the all the victims are nearly sucked dry, that if you go into the morgue right now the body of the woman is missing, and that if you search the nearest cemetery the body of the dead cook is long gone," the hunter said sarcastically.

The captain's head shot up at the last sentence. "Are you serious?" he asked. "Are the bodies really gone?"

"Go and search the morgue right now. You'll only prove me right," the hunter answered. "Face the facts vampires exist, and you're going to find a lot more death's like the sort these days," the hunter told.

"But why? Why are we finding more bodies now then we have ever?" Captain Horn inquired.

"Now that I don't know. Usually you'll find maybe a few bodies a year that are killed by vampires. It's highly unusual to find two within a month or so," the hunter explained. "Something strange has definitely been happening lately.

"So it seems you don't have all the answers?" Captain Horn asked angrily.

"I don't know that answer, but I promise you I'll find out the answer if it kills me," the hunter growled.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7 Dinner

Chapter 7-Dinner

* * *

"Erik I need to talk to you right now," Madame Giry demanded as she banged on the door to the basement of an abandoned building at the end of Broadway. There was movement behind the door but no answer. "Erik open the freaken door!"

Erik finally opened the door. "What in the hell do you want?" he asked annoyed at the fact the woman woke him so early.

"I need to talk to you," she explained, "can I come in?"

"No," he answered, "what makes you think I'd want a controlling old woman in my room?" he said sarcastically.

"Erik please this is important!" Giry argued. Erik came out of the room to stare the woman in the eye. The old woman cowered in fear as he got closer to her. "Please Erik I'm not in the mood for games," she told him as fearless as possible.

Erik admired the woman's courage and stubbornness even though he found the two qualities in Christine quite annoying. Of course Madame Giry was also the reason he was alive; she had saved his life on many occasions, and she proved to be quite useful at times. Because of her importance Erik thought she was quite worthy to keep alive. "Very well then Anne we can talk, but do so out here," Erik agreed.

The old woman took a sigh of relief. "Well I was worried about the time you're spending with Christine," Madame Giry explained to Erik as he glared at her with dark eyes.

"What are you worried about?" Erik inquired even though he knew the answer, but he was trying to make the conversation as uncomfortable for the woman as possible.

"Well Christine's like a daughter to me and even though I trust you around me, I do know what you are, and I'm worried you'll do something to her," Giry said.

"I see," Erik replied not showing any sign of his thoughts, which made Madame Giry's stomach churn. She hated it when he was like this, but she knew he was only trying to scare her.

"Please Erik don't play games with me! I mean besides for food why would you become friends with a human?" Madame Giry asked.

"Well I became friends with you didn't I? Of course I've never considered are talks to be all that friendly," Erik noted with a smile on his face as he propped himself up against the nearest wall. Madame Giry didn't look amused.

"Erik please!"

"Listen Anne could it have occurred to you I've actually made a friend, and I'm not just hanging around her because I owe her, or want to kill her?" Erik asked actually becoming serious with the conversation.

Madame Giry was taken aback at the thought. "Oh well..um..it's just that I know you're not quite normal," she said as she examined him from top to bottom.

"You mean my face," Erik pointed out.

"Well although that was a thought of mine, that's not the only thing."

"What else?" Erik inquired already knowing the answer, but taunting her was just fun.

"The fact that you're not even human!" Madame Giry screamed. "My gosh Erik have you thought of that? Have you thought of the fact that you can't just become friends with people, and then one day be having beers on a couch watching the Super bowl and tell them you're a vampire and them be ok with that!" she yelled.

"I think the mother is coming out in you Anne," Erik said.

"Err! I swear sometimes you can be so annoying!"

Taking a deep sigh Erik finally said, "Listen Anne if I was going to kill the girl don't you think I would have done it by now? Plus I'm only giving her singing lessons, that's it," he explained. Even thought Madame Giry disapproved she finally nodded her head and left.

Erik watched her walk up the dark stairs and out of his sight until he finally returned to his room. Erik knew he owed the woman but sometimes she really did piss him off, and what she had said tonight kind of made him a little agitated. _You're not even human!_ The words raced through his mind again and again. She was absolutely right he wasn't human from the day he was born and now he was even less of one. He made his way to his drawer and took out a mirror covered with a cloth. Slowly, he removed his mask and looked into the mirror with shame and loathing. He was absolutely hideous. He wasn't human and he looked like a corpse with his skeletal face. "No I'm definitely not human…I'm a monster," he whispered sadly to himself.

He could feel tears emerging from his eyes. "NO!" he yelled as he smashed the mirror on the dresser. He wasn't about to let his emotions get the best of him.

* * *

"Christine! If you want me to give you lessons you've got to take this seriously! I know you can do better then missing a simple little note!" Erik scolded.

"Ok I'm sorry!" Christine pleaded.

"Ok from the top," he said as he began to play the piano once more and Christine began to sing. He thought her voice was absolutely gorgeous and she definitely had the potential to be the lead soprano at the opera. The only complaint he had about the girl was that she tried too hard; there was no emotion in her voice. It was something he would definitely have to work on that.

Christine sang hoping and praying she'd be perfect. Erik got so angry whenever she messed up, and boy did he know whenever she messed up. It's like his hearing was perfect, and he knew every song known to man. She quivered when she sang a sour note followed by Erik's banging of the piano keys. "Christine! What am I to do with you! You can't even sing one verse in tune!"

"I'm trying!" she protested. "I can't concentrate when I'm worried you'll yell at me if I do something wrong. I mean I just started getting real lessons a few nights ago!" she argued.

"Concentrate? Christine you need to just lighten up. Don't even really think about it. Just let your soul guide your voice, let it take you to a world you never knew," Erik explained.

Christine glared are him with curious eyes. He had so much passion as he spoke about singing, and Christine fond that rather attractive. Of course she didn't know how she couldn't find him attractive. He had that sexy, mysterious, I just got out of jail thing going on which any girl could totally fall for. Plus he even looked sexy even if she hadn't seen his face. The long, tied up black hair was to die for, the perfect mouth was delicious, and he just looked, generally, very seductive. Sure it was a little strange of him to wear the mask, and sure he was a lot of bit pale, but there was just something about his looks that made him quite attractive, and his the passion that he had only added to it.

"Christine?" Erik said to get her attention. "Are you still with me?" he joked.

Christine looked up in surprise. "Oh yeah I was just..um.." _no way I want to tell him what I was really thinking_, "thinking," she replied trying not to lie.

Erik eyed her suspiciously. He knew she was hiding something behind that girly grin, "Yes well I can see that," Erik said. "Well I think that's enough for the night," Erik suggested.

"Ahh do we really have to stop?" Christine whined.

"The sun's coming up," Erik pointed out.

"So, that shouldn't bother you should it?" Christine asked. "You're not a vampire? Are you?" Christine joked innocently. Erik laughed at her innocence.

"Well maybe I am?" Erik replied slickly. It was funny thinking that the girl could never know the truth.

"Well I just want to get to know you a little better," Christine explained hopefully. She was pulling the puppy dog look on him. When most people did this Erik didn't care, but Christine had something else about her that made him almost want to go with her.

"Christine I wish I could," Erik said.

"Please Erik!"

"I can't, I'd like to, but I can't," Erik explained. Christine looked crushed, but Erik couldn't go with her, it was a matter of life and death.

"It's just that..Ia wanted to do something for you," she stuttered as she played with her long brown hair.

"Why?" Erik inquired.

"I wanted to thank you gift for spending time with me every night," Christine told him.

"Like you don't have tons of friends to spend time with every night," Erik said as he began to get ready to leave.

"Not really. Meg's the only person that ever wants to spend time with me, and she's been busy with her retarded boyfriend every night." A lonely look came over Christine's face. Erik could sense that she was indeed lonely sometimes, perhaps just as lonely as he was every once in awhile. He kind of felt sorry for the girl, at least he was used to being lonely

"How about we go to dinner tonight," he suggested before he even had the time to think about what he was saying.

"Really?" Christine asked hopefully. Erik stared at her wondering what he had just done. He had just agreed to go out to dinner with the most stubborn, strange, and beautiful _human _he'd ever met, and now he couldn't get out of it.

"Sure," he replied beating himself up inside. "Now I've got to go, I'll see you tonight," he told her before running off. Christine watched him intently as he disappeared behind the stage.

* * *

The sun was just coming up behind the horizon as Erik reached the abandoned building at the end of Broadway without any harm. He was dismayed however when he sensed another vampire lurking inside, one he knew all too well and didn't want to know any better.

"Get out Audrey," he demanded as he entered the dark basement to see her sitting on the bed.

"Well I can't just leave. It is daylight you know," she noted with a smile on her face. Erik knew she had made sure she would get stuck in here on purpose.

"What makes you think I'll let you stay?" Erik asked with a smile on his face.

"What makes you think I'll let you throw me out," she answered with a grave look coming over her face. She wasn't going to die, especially because of a vampire that looked like a walking corpse.

"You like tormenting me don't you?" Erik questioned looking more pissed off then he usually did.

"I like tormenting everyone Erik! You just make is more fun for me," she answered.

Erik scoffed. "Fine then stay, but leave me alone," Erik ordered.

"What makes you think you have the right to order me around?" Audrey said as she began to circle around Erik; her beautiful dark eyes were staring him down, and Erik could tell she was trying to seduce him, and she would fail.

"Listen Audrey, I'm tired of your stupid games. Either get out of the basement or I throw you out," Erik told her as put his broad hands around her slender neck and lifted her off the ground like she was nothing. She didn't do anything to stop him, in fact it looked as if she didn't really even care about what he was doing.

"Erik you're no fun anymore," she said. Then she raised her arms and dug her nails into his arm, so deep that his arm began to bleed. He quickly dropped her from the pain.

"Listen to me you worthless piece of crap," her playful voice had turned to a harsh and cruel whisper, "don't ever treat me like that again or I'll kill you," she told him then she disappeared in the blink of an eye.

No, Audrey was definitely not a normal vampire, not a normal vampire at all.

* * *

"I know you're here," Raoul called to a vampire he knew was close by. _You worthless piece of bloodsucking vermin show yourself._ Apparently he had been accurate when he told the police Captain of the missing girl from the morgue. He had immediately gone to find her; the last thing he wanted was another stupid vampire roaming the streets changing people one by one.Of course this one was trying to make itself hard to find, and had run into a dark alleyway to hide itself before it would strike. It thought it was going to have a meal tonight, but Raoul knew better. He grabbed the stake that was deep inside his pocket; he was ready to strike at any moment.

A little movement in the darkness grasped his attention, and he began to approach whatever it was. In the darkness he could see the figure of a woman crouched on the ground rocking back and forth. Raoul could sense this was the creature he was looking for, but she was trying to be smart. Raoul shined a flashlight on her; the light almost reflected off of her pale skin, and Raoul noticed that she was crouched over a poor woman that was nearly dead. The creature looked up at him with seductive red eyes.

"Please help me sir," she pleaded in her sweetest voice. Raoul knew she was only playing with him, but it was funny watching them actually think they could fool him. "I didn't mean to do it," she explained motioning toward the barely breathing woman on the ground. The creature began to crawl toward Raoul, as he lured it away from the poor woman. "Please sir."

"Go to hell!" Raoul yelled as he threw garlic on the creature causing it to go crazy in pain.

"Ahh! You fool!" it yelled just before it pinned Raoul against the wall with one hand to his throat. Its face was bubbling from the garlic, and some of its skull was showing.

Raoul reluctantly took out the stake and impaled the creature straight in the heart

before it could harm him. Backing away in surprise, the creature looked from the stake in its heart to the hunter gasping for breath. It dropped dead in a matter of seconds. "I'm getting too old for this," Raoul said before he went to examine the woman.

The poor thing was nearly sucked dry; Raoul could only hope he wasn't too late. "It's ok," he comforted as he picked her up in his arms and started toward the nearest hospital.

* * *

Erik and Christine sat uncomfortably at a table in the middle of one New York City's nicest restaurant. Christine had originally planned on paying for a burger and fries at McDonald's, but Erik insisted they both deserved better and was going to pay for the whole meal.

The night was turning out to be most unpleasant. People were staring in all directions at the tall, masked man. Christine could tell Erik was trying not to show that he was angry, but the fact that he had broken a glass with his bare hands had pretty much given it away.

"Erik I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to think that people wouldn't notice you. I should have never have made you come," Christine said feeling terribly guilty.

"No, it's ok. Let them stare, I've got nothing to hide!" he replied rather loudly. The whole restaurant stopped looking at him and began eating their meals when he said this.

You could still tell that they were very intrigued by him, or rather freaked out.

"Erik come on!"

"No Christine! For once I want to sit at a restaurant like a normal person. I don't care about all the dumb idiots staring!" Everyone began to look at him again.

"Very well then Erik," Christine said showing her obvious dismay.

"So what can I get you two to drink?" a very perky waitress asked. She was obviously trying to ignore Erik. Christine was glad she came though; he presence had made things a little more comfortable.

"Um..I'll take a glass of water," Christine answered.

"And you sir?"

Erik didn't even look up from the menu he'd been staring at for the past thirty minutes before he said, "I don't want anything."

The waitress looked somewhat relieved as she walked off. "You've got to have something to drink Erik," Christine remarked.

"I don't want any of the stuff you drink Christine," Erik informed.

"What do you want some wine then?" Christine asked getting angry at his repulsive attitude this evening.

"No I don't drink wine either," Erik told her harshly.

"You know Erik I meant for this to be a thank you gift and you're making this one of the worst nights of my life," she explained before stomping off to the bathroom leaving Erik to the mass amount of people staring at him.

Then he felt something he had never felt before, he felt bad that he had made her angry, that he had hurt her. He could see the anger in her gorgeous eyes, he noticed the scowl on her perfect lips, and he saw her lovely cheeks turn a beautiful shade of pink. Could he actually be falling for this beautiful ballerina?

* * *

"So you found this one while the creature still had its ugly hands on her?" Dr. Smith, inquired.

"Yeah, do you think I found her too late?" Raoul asked feeling a little worried about the answer.

"I'll do everything I can do for the woman, but only time will tell if she turns," the doctor explained.

"Thank you for your help doctor," Raoul said. Dr. Smith was a kind doctor that had taken care of Raoul and his brother for many years. He knew all their secrets, no matter how deep they were, and he always agreed to help whenever a case _like this_ occurred.

"She's back," the woman whispered from the bed catching the two men off guard.

"Who's back?" Raoul asked as he went to be closer to the girl.

"The creature told me, she said that she's back and no one can stop her," the woman continued.

"Who's back though?" Dr. Smith asked. Raoul and the doctor both had a worried look on their face.

The woman took a deep breath, her voice was barely a whisper, " I don't know her name; it said that she was dangerous," the woman fought to say.

The two men looked at each other worried. What kind of creature could be impossible to stop?

* * *

**Hope you liked it!Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Appointments

**Ok this chapter will be the last chapter with very little Erik/Christine interaction it it. winkwink**

**Well everyone enjoy!**

**Chapter 8-Appointments

* * *

**

_"What do you want?" Erik asked the woman he now knew as Audrey._

"_I want you Erik," she replied. "You see I've got many friends, and I'd like you to be one of them," she explained. "You're not quite old enough to become permanent, but one day when I think you're the right age you'll be one of my friends forever," she continued with a sly smile on her face. Erik couldn't help but notice two large canine teeth within her mouth._

"_Friends?" _

"_Yes friends," Audrey answered. He was a barely above a little boy, of course he wouldn't believe there were actually vampires. She could since greatness in this boy, and he would be a good **friend** regardless of his face. "Now will you come with me Erik?" she said as she held out her hand. _

_Erik was hesitant to take it. She seemed nice, and she could most likely help him now that his mother was dead. Plus Erik had never had a friend before, and he constantly wondered what that would feel like. He reached out his hand to take hers. "There's no turning back once you come with me," Audrey explained. Erik stopped his hand and looked her in her beautiful eyes, but soon took her hand. "Smart choice," she said with an even slyer smile on her face._

Erik opened his eyes slowly. He was getting tired of having dreams of his regrettable past. They were worse then having no dreams at all. At least he didn't wake up this time to see Audrey lurking around his room. He got up and went to his dresser to put on a clean pair of clothes. "Black, black, and more black," Erik said to himself.

* * *

"May I help you sir," Madame Giry asked a tall man dressed in black that was wondering around stupidly in the lobby of the Opera Populaire. 

"Oh no I was just looking around," the man replied. Madame Giry eyed him suspiciously.

"Well the show is over, and I would appreciate it if you would leave sir," she informed sternly.

Raoul glared at the old woman before him. For such a small woman she was certainly very controlling. "Very well then, but before I leave I was wondering if I could buy a ticket for tomorrow night," Raoul said.

"I'm not the ticket master sir. I suggest you go outside to the ticket desk and hope and pray they're still there," she explained. She motioned toward the door leading outside where the ticket desk was.

"Oh thank you. Then I guess I'll be on my way then," the man replied.

Raoul left the woman and turned around to see a very familiar man walking through the door, or rather a creature; it was a creature Raoul was waiting to get close to. He stared Erik down, examining every little detail of the vampire. He wished he could kill the despicable thing right now, but he knew he couldn't, there were too many people around. Of course this was a good time to learn a little more about him.

"Excuse me sir, but did you happen to notice if the ticket office was open?" Raoul asked the vampire after he tapped him on the shoulder. He shuttered when touching the creature that had killed his parents, but it was part of the job.

Erik turned around to get a good look at the man that stood his height. "I didn't happen to notice…sorry," Erik answered walking off before the man could say anything else. Apparently the hunter thought Erik was stupid. You couldn't dress in all black clothing, be roaming around the Opera Populaire late at night, and be just Erik's same size if you were someone normal, and strange Erik expected hunters these days to be smarter.

"Very strange man," Madame Giry noted when Erik went to her. Erik turned around to see the man going out the door.

"He's a hunter Anne," Erik told her. As he had expected a worried look soon illuminated her face.

"How do you know?" she questioned.

"The way he dresses, the way he looks. I can just sense it," Erik replied.

"You're not worried?"

"No, he can try to kill me, but he'll never succeed," Erik said bravely.

"If you say so, but no I'm worrying about it."

"Of course Anne, you would worry," Erik joked. "I came here to see Christine for our lesson tonight," Erik explained.

"You're earlier then normal," she noticed.

"I figure it's unfair for me to come so late. The poor thing barely gets any sleep, and plus we had a big fight yesterday when she tried to repay me for the lessons. I'm going to need some time to apologize," Erik told her.

"Very well then I'll get her, and tell her you're waiting in the lobby," she said.

"That will be fine," Erik agreed. Then Madame Giry left the lobby to go fetch Christine leaving Erik alone.

Erik looked around the beautiful lobby noting the changes in the architecture that should be made as soon as possible when he heard a sound behind him. He turned around to see a hunter running toward him with a stake in hand.

"Die you monster!" the hunter yelled. Erik smiled at the stupid hunter's courage. Erik didn't even bother to move to escape the path of the stake. Before the hunter could impale him he grabbed his hand and pushed him back like he weighed nothing.

Stupidly, the hunter fell to the ground. He knew Erik was a strong vampire, but he hadn't expected that. Perhaps he was stronger then he thought. He saw Erik standing beside the lobby desk studying him comfortably, the vampire saw no threat in Raoul which infuriated him. Stake at the ready, Raoul ran toward Erik for another strike, but Erik knocked the stake out of his hand and held Raoul up in the air by his collar.

"Listen you idiot, if you're going to try in kill me then you might want to do a better job. You're just wasting my time," Erik explained to the stupid hunter. He had dealt with hunters before, but this one was by far the most idiotic. "Now go, come back when you'll actually be a challenge," Erik ordered. Then he threw him across the lobby floor to hit the doors.

Breathing heavily, the hunter got up and dusted himself off. He looked like he was completely pissed off which gave Erik a sense of pride. The hunter looked like he was about to say something, but knowing he lost this fight he left.

"What on Earth was all that noise?" Christine asked as she came running into the lobby followed by Madame Giry. Erik turned to look at her.

"Nothing Christine, don't worry about it," he insisted. "I need to talk to you a little before we start lessons."

* * *

Raoul rushed through the crowded streets. He was furious that he had failed to kill Erik. It wasn't supposed to happen like that, it just wasn't. Erik had surprised him. He didn't act like an animal as most vampires did. Erik seemed witty, smart, and more like a person then a normal creature of the night. This Erik would be more of a challenge then the hunter thought. 

Tiring from the running, Raoul went into an open store to take a break. The chirping of his cell phone startled him as he walked into the store. "Hey Phil," Raoul greeted as nicely as he could in his current mood.v

"Wow what's with the cold shoulder," Phil asked noticing his younger brother's tone of voice.

"Well Phil I just faced Erik and got my butt kicked," Raoul explained still quite out of breath.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" Phil questioned with worry in his voice.

"Yeah just a little shaken up; Phil he's a lot stronger then we could have ever thought."

"I'm surprised he didn't kill you!" Phil exclaimed.

"And I don't know why he didn't," Raoul replied. "Erik is a very peculiar vampire," he continued. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Are you sure you're ok Ra-."

"YES PHIL!"

"Ok, ok no need to get worked up about it. I just wanted to tell I looked up some things that could be what that woman at the hospital was talking about and found nothing," Phil explained.

"Well keep looking, there has to be something," Raoul said.

"Yeah, I'll keep you updated. By little brother you be careful."

"You're not my mother Phil now BYE!" Raoul hung up the phone angrily and stomped out of the store. His brother had reminded him about the woman at the hospital. If she was going to turn then morning would be the time, and Raoul had an appointment to be there; he could only hope his appointment was not with a vampire.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Christine asked as she took her usual place beside Erik on the piano bench. 

"I wanted to apologize about my horrid behavior at dinner yesterday. Your were trying to be nice with giving me your company, and well I ruined it. I'm sorry Christine," he told her sincerely. He certainly had to apologize to her a lot lately.

With a smile on her face Christine replied with, "It's ok Erik, I understand why you were angry," she said. "I'm not angry with you."

"Really?" he questioned with unbelief.

"Yes really," she answered.

"Thanks Christine."

"You're welcome." Erik studied the small, petite ballerina sitting beside him. She was absolutely beautiful even with no make up and in a robe and nightgown. He especially loved it when she smiled; her cheeks turned a rosy red, and her perfect lips made the most beautiful shape.

Christine examined the man beside her on the bench. He was looked really sexy tonight, she could only hope her expression didn't show it. She couldn't help it; a tall man dressed in black with tied up long, dark hair was just too attractive. She loved it when he looked sorry. Even behind the mask she could see the sweet look in his greenish reddish eyes. She felt like pouncing on him and tackling him and…well…she blushed at the thought.

"Christine are you still with me?" Erik said to get her attention. Feeling a little angry that he had snapped her out of such a beautiful thought Christine turned to stare at the masked man before her.

"Oh yeah, sorry!"

"It's ok, so where were we last night?"

* * *

"So doctor do you think she'll turn?" Raoul asked the doctor as the sat across the room and watched the woman breathing heavily and twitching in the hospital bed. 

"Still can't tell. This could only be the result of a little of the vampire poison working through he system. Until morning we won't know if there was enough of the poison to change her," Doctor Smith explained. "We can only hope," he put in.

* * *

"I can feel her," the twitching woman in the bed stuttered. She could barely talk now. Raoul turned his head up from his chair to stare at the woman. The sun was just now coming through the window. 

"Feel who?" Raoul asked as he got up to stand beside her. She was acting like she was burning up, and sweat was covering her entire body.

She laughed, "She'll kill everyone once she gets what she wants." Raoul noticed two sharp canine teeth in her mouth. This one was going to turn for sure, but Raoul needed information. He went to the window and opened the blinds, he would let Mother Nature kill her, or kill it.

"But who is she?" Raoul asked trying to get more detail out of the creature before the rising sun came through the window and turned it into dust.

"She's weak now. Hurt, she was hurt by him, but once she gets him back…" the creature gave a terrifying laugh. "Oh everyone of you wretched humans will die!" she yelled. The creature stopped moving around and stared Raoul in the eyes. Its eyes were glowing a fiery red as they always did when they first turned. Raoul shuddered when he stared at the vampire; you could never get used to their looks.

"Are you going to kill me?" it asked trying to act sexual now. Removing itself from the blankets, it sat on its knees to come to full height with the tall hunter. Raoul was not fooled, however. "We could be so much," it said still trying to trick him.

"No, the only thing you're going to be a lot of is dust!" Raoul yelled as he picked up the vampire and threw it into the sunlight. It squirmed in pain as it slowly burned to death. All that was left was a pile of dust in the shape of a woman. "God help your soul," he whispered. He hated to watch them die that way; he knew they were terrible things that would kill tons of people, but he could always since some sort of humanity in them when they died that way. He would simply have to forget about it.

"What in the hell happened?" Doctor Smith demanded as he ran in the room.

"It turned, you might want to get a broom," Raoul suggested motioning to the huge pile of dust beside the window.

* * *

Erik shot up in the bed. One of his kind had just been killed by sunlight; he could sense it. Shivering at the thought, he tried to go back to sleep. He knew no vampire was stupid enough to stay in sunlight when it could be killed. The vampire had to have been forced into the light by a hunter, and there was only one hunter in New York City that he knew of. If the hunter had killed the vampire in such a harsh way it meant that other vampires would be looking for revenge. They never would let someone get away with doing something so terrible. 

"You sensed it too didn't you?" Erik looked to the side of the room to see Audrey sitting on the dresser. "I always hate it when I hear them die?"

"Audrey you're scaring me," Erik told her.

"Why?"

"You're acting like you've actually got some humanity in you," he explained.

She smiled revealing two sharp teeth in her mouth, but her smile was turned into a frightened frown. "Erik you've weakened me," she said.

"And how did I do that?" he asked completely knowing her answer.

"You know what you did. I nearly met my death the same way that poor vampire just did. You tried to kill me Erik."

"And I'm angry I failed," Erik responded.

"You would be, Erik what youreally didhurt me, physically and emotionally. I haven't quite healed yet."

"Then why are you here? Why aren't you off causing mayhem or at least trying to kill me?" he asked.

"Erik I need you," she replied. "I need you to help me. I'm weak because of you, but of you agree to join me then we'll be as great as we were before my near death experience." She had now gotten down from the dresser and was sitting on the side of Erik's bed. Erik examined the unusual vampire before him. All the other things he'd ever seen in her eyes had faded away now; she lookedvery sincere.

"Audrey I'm sorry, I can't help you," Erik replied. "Now leave." Audrey looked truly surprised and angry.

"You fool!" She put her hands to his neck; her eyes were glowing red with anger. "If you won't help me then you'll die like the rest!" she screamed. Then in the blink of an eye she was gone. Erik looked around fearfully for her, but she was gone.

"Oh dear God, what is she going to do?" he said to himself.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9 A Reunion

**Sorry about the longer then normal wait. **

**Chapter 9-A Reunion

* * *

**

"So how do you think I'm doing?" Christine asked Erik about her lessons.

"You're doing fine Chris, only a little time and I could see you being the star here," he explained to her. "You're already better then Carlotta," he put in shuddering at the thought of Carlotta's terrible voice.

"Chris? We've taken to calling each other nicknames now?" Christine remarked with a smile on her face.

"You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not, but I don't have a nickname for you," she answered.

"Well my name is already short of enough," Erik noticed.

"Light bulb! I got it!" Christine exclaimed.

"Got what?"

"The perfect nickname silly!" she replied.

"And what might that be?" he inquired.

"Angel of Music," she answered.

"Angel of Music? Doesn't that kind of defy the point of a nickname?" Erik asked.

"Well I'll call you angel for short then," she said.

"A tall, pale man dressed in black, wearing a black mask is an angel?" Erik asked trying to understand how he could deserve such a nickname.

"Well you're an angel of music. You may not have the look of an angel, but your voice and music sounds well like that of an angel," Christine explained. Erik smiled at her explanation and began to play the piano softly. "Why do you where the mask anyway?" Christine wondered.

"That is none of your business Ms. Daae," Erik replied coldly.

"Ok, ok no need to get all worked up about it Mr. Whatever your last name is," Christine said. "I was just curious."

"That is something that you don't want to get too curious about," Erik warned.

"Ok then, I won't bring it up again," Christine lied. Of course she was going to bring it up again, but she'd wait until they got closer. An awkward silence followed her lie.

"So…" Christine said to break the awkward silence.

"So what?" Erik asked. He was still a little angry with her for bringing up the subject of his mask and face; his face, which had caused such hell for him in the past.

"So are we going to continue the lesson?" Erik didn't answer, but his look gave away what he was thinking. "Yeah I guess you're right," she said as she began to head back to the dorms.

"Christine." Trying to get her attention, Erik stood up from the piano. Christine turned around.

"Yes Erik?" she asked.

"Perhaps we could redo the dinner thing?" he suggested. "I promise I'll be good," he put in with a smile on his face that revealed his rather long canine teeth.

"I'd like that," Christine answered.

"Same time, same place?"

"Sure," Christine agreed. She was happy **he** had suggested the date.

Silently, Erik watched as Christine walked gracefully out of the auditorium. She looked so lovely. Erik wasn't sure but he could swear he was falling for this beautiful, petite ballerina, and he was falling for he deeply.

"Erik?" Erik spun around to see Madame Giry looking innocent in the darkness. He wondered why he hadn't sensed her coming.

"What Anne?" Erik asked coldly.

"I thought you and Christine went only so far as teacher and student," she remarked with a cold look on her face.

"Well it may be getting a little more then that," Erik replied.

"Erik…"

"You're not my mother Anne! Let me do whatever the hell I want!" Erik demanded angrily.

"Very well then Erik, but don't say I didn't warn you," she noted before walking off leaving Erik fuming in the darkness.

* * *

"So the lovely couple is back again?" the same peppy waitress asked Erik and Christine as she showed them to their table. "So what can I get you two to drink?" Both of them could see the woman was trying to avoid staring at Erik.

"Water," Christine replied, " and he'll have water too," she continued.

"Ok I'll be back with your waters," the waitress said before scurrying off. Erik noticed the mass amount of people staring at him, but he tried to ignore them for Christine's sake. He wanted to make her happy.

"You didn't deny it when she called us a couple," he mentioned.

Christine didn't pay much attention to him. With her head still in her menu she said, "Well neither did you." Erik didn't reply. "So any idea on what you're going to get?" Christine asked.

"I don't want anything."

"Oh come on Erik! I'll feel bad eating in front of you when you don't have anything!" Christine protested.

"Trust me Christine, you'd feel even worse if I was eating," he replied. It was funny thinking about the fact that she didn't know what he was.

"Please Erik," Christine pleaded with her absolutely beautiful puppy dogface.

"Christine, trust me."

Their waitress came scurrying back carrying two waters ending the fight. "So have you'll decided what you want yet?"

"Yes, I'll have the chicken salad," Christine told the waitress.

"Good choice ma'am, and you sir?" The waitress turned to look at Erik. It must have been an absolute relief to look at the man she seemed so constantly trying to ignore.

"I'm not hungry," he said coldly holding out the menu for her to take. With a weak smile, the waitress took the menu and walked off.

"Erik do you have to be so cold?" Christine wondered.

"What did I do now?" Erik argued.

"I didn't like your tone of voice to poor woman!"

Erik laughed. "Like the woman actually enjoyed being nice to me!"

"My gosh Erik!" Christine got up and was about to walk off, but Erik's strong hand grabbed her wrist.

"No, please don't go. I'm…I'm sorry," Erik stated with a sad look on his face.

Christine didn't look happy about having to stay, but she sat back down. "Um…so what do you want to talk about?" Erik asked in an attempt to start a conversation. He didn't think Christine would actually want to talk but the happy look on her face told him otherwise.

"Why don't you tell me a little more about yourself," Christine suggested. "Like about your family. Was your mother nice?" she continued.

"Was my mother nice?" Erik laughed. "No, Christine my mother was not nice, not nice at all. Especially to her son."

"Oh come on she couldn't have been that bad! She must at least have loved you."

"She abused me. A belt seemed to be her main tool of choice."

A grave look came over her face. Erik could see the pity in her eyes; he almost hated the look. "Oh…I'm sorry about that," she replied weakly.

"It's ok Christine you didn't know. No need to feel sorry about bringing it up. I'm long past the pain she caused…well mostly," Erik explained.

"Did she die?" Christine inquired.

"Yeah…" Erik answered of course leaving out the part that he had killed her.

"Well I'm glad you're free of her…well for the most part," Christine said with a weak smile on her face. "What about your dad?"

"Mom was a whore," was Erik's simply reply.

"Oh…well there goes this conversation," Christine joked sadly.

"You could tell me about your family," Erik suggested.

"I guess. There's not much to say. My mom died when I was young. I don't even remember her I was so young. My dad on the other hand raised me. He was my life; he taught me how to sing, well the best he could. I loved my dad like crazy," Christine told Erik. Her voice faded sadly as she said the last sentence.

"So where is he now?" Erik asked curiously.

"He died when I was fifteen," Christine explained sadly. Erik could see a tiny tear role down her rosy red cheek. "I miss him so much," Christine cried. More tears began to emerge from her eyes as she spoke.

With a small smile on his face, Erik got up and knelt down beside Christine. "I'm so sorry," Erik comforted as he picked up a napkin and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You don't need to say you're sorry. I shouldn't even be crying; at least I met my dad and wasn't abused by my mother," Christine mentioned.

"You have every right to cry Christine. I don't have anything to miss about my father, and I hated my mother so much that I could have cared less that she died. You loved your father, and you miss him," Erik told her trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks Erik," Christine replied.

"You're welcome," Erik said with a smile on his face. Feeling a little better, Christine turned to face Erik. He looked so sincere and worried about her; how could a man she hardly knew anything about care about her so much? Christine didn't even think about it but she was slowly moving her head toward his face with the intention of kissing him. "So perhaps we should talk about something not…so sad," Erik suggested as he went back to take his seat. Christine could tell he was completely oblivious to what she was about to do, and she soon forgot the thought.

"Here's your food," the waitress announced as she sat a big bowl of salad in front of Christine ending the conversation. The small, petite waitress gave one last examination of Erik before his terrible look made her scurry away.

"So umm…what to talk about?" Erik said to break the silence.

Christine shrugged her shoulders as she took a small bite of her salad. "What do you do for a living?"

* * *

Audrey watched from across the restaurant as Erik and Christine talked. With her enhanced hearing Audrey could hear that they were talking about their family. _Aw what a caring monster you are _Audrey thought as she watched Erik wipe a tear from Christine's eyes.

"What's this?" Audrey watched as Christine tried to kiss Erik, but Erik was oblivious to her intentions. "Oh Erik you're the stupidest smart person I've ever met." It seemed all he ever wanted was to be with a woman and have his ways with her, but when he was getting closer to a woman then he possibly ever had before he didn't even know it. The vampire was amusing, too amusing. She absolutely loved it.

"What are you looking at?" Patrick, a man that was soon to become her _real_ dinner tonight, asked. She was hoping to turn him in an attempt to find someone as good as Erik to help her, but she knew he attempts would be in vain. There was simply none other like Erik, and she knew it as she watched him act completely human around a girl most vampires would have killed on site. The tall, brown haired, handsome man known as Patrick would be of some use though even if he would never be an Erik.

"Oh nothing Patrick, just staring…admiring," Audrey replied in her smooth and seductive voice. Patrick looked to stare at Erik and Christine.

"Interesting couple. I wonder why he wears the mask," Patrick wondered. An amused look crept onto Audrey's face.

"Perhaps he has a secret…a terrible secret he doesn't want the girl to know," Audrey replied. "She'll find out soon enough though," she continued taking a sip of her whine.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to your dorms?" Erik asked one last time. He didn't want her walking home at ten at night in New York City. He knew what creatures roamed the streets at night and Christine was the last person he wanted in their clutches.

"Yes Erik, I swear I'll be fine," Christine answered with an annoyed smile on her face.

"Ok, ok you just never know what kind of monsters roam the streets in this city," Erik explained. "I'm worried that's all." He was startled by his own words. First, he was on what could be considered at date with this girl, and now he was worried about her well-being.

"Well thanks for your concern but I've done it tons of times before. Tonight won't be any different," Christine said to ease his worry.

"Well then good night I guess," Erik told her. Like all the other things he'd been doing lately this was again unusual.

"Goodnight Erik. I'm glad we decided to redo this. I actually had a good time tonight," Christine mentioned. Christine examined the tall man standing over her dressed in nothing but black. His dark green eyes were entrancing even with the fear of what to do next. Sure he was a little creepy, but Christine found herself falling for him more every moment.

Erik couldn't even think of an answer. Thoughts raced through his head as he looked into her beautiful, big eyes. She was so beautiful; she was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever laid eyes on. No other woman treated him like she did. She didn't treat him oddly, she was always kind despite his appearance, and although she had mentioned she hadn't said much about his mask, which made him very grateful. No kind human soul like hers deserved to know what was underneath his mask.

"Well goodbye," she said finally before walking off into the dark.

* * *

Christine walked down the dark alleyway that was a shortcut she used often. It was ten minutes of a small, dark, smelly alley that ended up right behind the Opera Populaire compared to thirty minutes of walking through crowded streets of obnoxious idiots. This was the better way to go. Thoughts of Erik raced through her head as she kicked a can to get rid of the frightening silence.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of quick, running footsteps behind her. She grabbed a flashlight out of her purse that she normally hated using, and she quickly turned around.

In one glimpse she saw a tall man with brown hair run toward her and pick her up by the collar as if she weighed nothing.

"My mistress wants to talk to you," he hissed. His voice sounded monstrous. "Although I think I would rather have my fun with you first," he continued. Christine was dropped to the ground and she could feel the buttons of her shirt being undone quicker then a human could ever do, and then she felt her pants being slid down. Christine was in too much fear to even think about anything. She felt like she was about to pass out in fear, and the last thing she could do was stop this man from raping her.

"Get away from her you monster!" she heard another man yell. Through the light of flashlight on the ground she saw a tall man dressed in black with blonde hair run toward her. She couldn't see from that point on, but she felt the man being thrown off her and she could hear the sound of two men fighting. Then all was silent.

Then someone picked up the flashlight. "Are you ok miss?" the blonde haired man asked. Christine couldn't speak she was so terrified. The man appeared to be examining her as he stood up shining the flashlight on her. "You don't appeared to be hurt in anyway which is good," he announced, "you also seemed to still have your innocence." Christine was still dead silent.

A surprised look crept on to the man's perfect face. "Oh my Christine is that you?" Raoul noticed. Still scared, Christine looked up at the man kneeling beside her. "It's me Raoul!" he told her with a smile on his face.

"Raoul?" she asked not believing it. Her thoughts were coming back to her as she saw one of her old friends before her.

"Oh my lets get you out of here," Raoul said as he picked her up in his arms. "You've had a long night."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10 Erik and Raoul

**The name of the chapter is really stupid I know. **

**I don't curse so I put stars in the words.**

**Chapter 10-Erik and Raoul**

**

* * *

**

The beginning of this chapter takes place before the end of chapter 9 or during it…yeah.

Erik glided silently behind Christine as she walked back to the opera house. He could sense his kind was near and Christine was the perfect target for them.

"Hello Erik." Erik shot around to see Audrey standing there looking seductively beautiful as she always did. "What are you up to this lovely night?" she asked getting closer to Erik.

"None of your business," Erik answered coldly. He turned around to continue following Christine but she had disappeared. "What happened to her?"

Audrey laughed. "Perhaps she doesn't want to be around a freaky bastard like you."

"What do you want Audrey?" Erik asked with a sigh on his face.

"Oh nothing just to talk," Audrey replied glancing behind Erik to make sure her plan was working. She saw Patrick walking into the alleyway Christine had taken which she had hoped to see.

Erik crossed his arms suspiciously. "What in the heck do you want to talk about?"

"About this little girl friend of yours."

"Girlfriend?"

"You know exactly whom I'm talking about," Audrey said with a small hint of anger in her voice.

"Oh you mean Christine?" Erik laughed in an attempt to get on her nerves.

"Exactly how close are you to Christine?" Audrey wondered.

"Is that any of your business?"

"No, I was just wondering why you didn't return the favor when she tried to kiss you tonight?" Audrey explained.

"What?" Erik said looking surprised.

"You heard me Mr. Erik Christine tried to kiss you and you didn't even know it." She circled him trying to act sexy in order to make him as uncomfortable as possible. Things were always harder with Erik, however.

"Christine tried to kiss me?"

"Yes Erik," she replied with a sly smile on her face. "Apparently she has fallen for you," she continued slapping his shoulder as if they were actually friends.

"Why does it matter to you?" Erik inquired. _I'm not going to fall for your tricks_ Erik thought.

"Oh but Erik you've already fallen for my trick," Audrey told him with a smile on her face. She then folded back the collar of his coat and disappeared slowly into the darkness leaving Erik wondering what in the hell she was talking about. It must have had something to do with Christine. He would have to find her…quick.

"Christine!" Erik yelled as he ran down the street he had last seen her on. "Oh God what did she do to you?" Erik whispered to himself as he ran down an alleyway in search of his Christine, but all was lost. She was no where to be seen.

* * *

Raoul carried Christine through buildings in an attempt to lose the creature that had nearly killed Christine. He would definitely take her to his place tonight. Raoul knew that vampires were relentless creatures, and it would not stop following her tonight.

* * *

Christine awoke the next morning to see a slow fan swaying on the ceiling and a little light peaking through the blinds of a large window. She was in a small and with clothes scattered everywhere telling her the room belonged to a man. She was laying a queen-sized bed, dressed in a man's large white t-shirt. She had no idea where she was. She felt like a brick had hit her on the head, and she didn't remember a single thing.

"Oh you're awake." Christine turned around to see a tall blonde haired man walk through the bedroom door with a bright smile on his perfect face and a tray with food on it in his hands. He sat down on the side of the bed placing the tray in her lap as she sat up. "Do you remember anything Christine?" he asked.

"You know my name?" she replied confused that he knew her. The man smiled.

"Well if I hadn't known you as a child and if you didn't look exactly like you did back then I suppose the id in your pocket might have given it away," he joked and Christine didn't find it funny.

"Raoul?"

"Yeah it's me," he answered with a weak smile on his face.

"What happened to me last night?" Christine inquired.

"Well I suppose you ran into a _mugger _and he tried to rape you," he explained. "I found and fought him off, but he continued to follow us so I brought you here to be on the safe side. You fainted just before we got here," he continued. "I guess the shock got to you."

"Raped?"

"Yeah but now worries I stopped him before he went too far."

"Thank you," she said with still a shocked look on her face.

"No worries Christine. I wasn't going to sit back and let that happen to anyone," he told her with a smile. A moment of silence followed with the two examining each other the way you do when you're in front of a crush and can't think of anything to say. "Well you better eat up. I'll escort you back to the opera house once you're finished," Raoul announced as he got up to leave the room. "I can only imagine how worried your friends must be for you."

* * *

"She didn't come home last night!" Erik yelled into his cell phone. Madame Giry was on the other line beginning to regret the fact she had told Erik Christine hadn't returned last night. "Well you better fken find her!" he ordered as he slammed shut the phone and paced around his dark room. "Dn why does the sun have to be out right now!" He searched around his room for something long enough to cover him so he could go out in the sun.

The ringing of his cell phone stopped his search. The id told him it was Anne again. "You'd better have good news," he said coldly and angrily. "Oh thank God she's back. Wait with another man? The man I told you was a hunter! I'm coming. I don't care if it's daylight! I'm coming over there if it kills me and that's final!" He slammed shut his cell phone, and decided his coat would have to be could enough. Then he quickly ran out of the room and into the crowded streets illuminated with deadly sunlight.

* * *

"Christine where have you been?" Madame Giry asked as Christine approached her along with the hunter in the lobby. Christine had a large smile on her face.

"I was nearly raped last night…"

"What!" Giry exclaimed.

Christine laughed at her worry. "I'm fine, Raoul saved me," Christine explained. With a worried look on her face Madame Giry turned to look at Raoul.

"While I'm thankful for you saving the girl. I strongly disapprove of you keeping her all night without at least a call." She turned back to Christine. "May I talk to you dear?" She glanced at Raoul, "in private."

"Sure." Quickly, Madame Giry brought Christine into the hallway outside the lobby out of hearing length from Raoul.

"Erik's on his way Christine. That's how worried he is about you," she explained.

A big smile was placed on Christine's face. "What's so bad about that? Now the two can meet. I'm sure they'll both be thrilled!" she replied as she ran to tell Raoul of their approaching guest.

"No my dear, I don't think either of them will be too thrilled," Madame Giry whispered to herself as she watched the fake smile grace the hunter's face as Christine told him the news. "Oh God what am I getting myself into?"

* * *

"Ow!" Erik cursed from the sun burning his fingers as he tried desperately to hold the coat over his head. He could only imagine what he looked like the passerby. A tall man dressed in black covering himself with a long, black coat could only look very suspicious. He was lucky he could find the Populaire with his eyes closed because right now he couldn't even look up to see where he was going, and was constantly bumping into people.

He finally reached the opera house. He quickly walked into the shade and took off the coat. "Erik!" he heard a female voice scream. Still fixing his coat, he looked up only to be tackled by a petite girl.

"Wow Christine! I guess I don't have to ask you if you're ok," Erik joked. "To what do I owe the greeting?" Erik asked knowing the answer completely.

With a big, bright smile on her face, Christine looked up at the tall man and answered with, "I'd like you to meet Raoul." She pointed to a man that was walking toward the two now. Erik forced a fake smile on to his face. _Do it for Christine _he thought.

"Raoul this is Erik. He's been giving me singing lessons," Christine told him. She was so oblivious to what the two's thoughts were when they saw each other.

Erik thought that the hunter, being the idiot he was, would try to pull something, but after a few moments he could see that with Christine there they would have to be friends.

"Hello Erik," Raoul greeted with a terribly fake smile on his face as he held out his hand expecting the vampire to shake it.

Erik examined the hand like Raoul was crazy. "I'm sorry Raoul, but I injured my hand this morning and am afraid I can't move it," Erik announced as he held out his burned hand for evidence. He was now thankful that the sun had burned it so he now wouldn't have to touch the hunter.

"Oh my gosh Erik! What did you do?" Christine exclaimed examining the red and blistered fingers of Erik's hand.

"I burned it on the stove this morning," Erik lied.

"And you didn't even wrap it up or anything?"

"Really it's not that bad Chris, I'll be fine," Erik told her.

"You know you really should get that taken care of Erik," Raoul put in.

Erik wanted to ring his skinny, perfect neck, but instead he said, "Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine. Just don't need to use it for awhile and well…stay away from stoves." Christine laughed.

"While why don't we all go inside and talk," Christine suggested. "And I'm going to put a bandage on that hand Erik, and I won't take no for an answer." Christine then ran inside the building expecting the two men to follow.

"Listen you bloodsucking twit," Raoul turned to stare Erik straight in the eye. "I'll play nice for now, but when the right time comes you're dead. And I swear if you lay a hand on Christine you're dead on the spot," Raoul explained to Erik coldly.

"What in the hell makes you think you're running the show…Raoul?" Erik replied. He then pushed the hunter aside and followed Christine inside.

* * *

"I still can't believe you didn't even wrap this up before coming over here," Christine scolded Erik as she rubbed his burn with some very cold water.

"Well when I heard you didn't come home I got so worried I didn't even think about it," Erik defended himself with.

"While I'm grateful for your concern I wish you hadn't neglected yourself for me," Christine explained.

Raoul wanted to puke as he listened to Erik and Christine talk. _Surely they can't be too close_ he thought.

Erik watched Christine as she wrapped up his wounded hand with so much concern and care. She was looking particularly angelic in the daytime. Seeing her in the morning would be something he'd probably never be able to do again, and what a shame it was. A sharp pain in his stomach interrupted his thoughts of Christine. "Ow!" he screeched nearly hitting Christine as he held his stomach in pain. He hadn't fed in days and should have been expecting his. He just wished it hadn't happened in front of Christine.

"Oh my gosh Erik what's the matter?" Christine exclaimed rushing to his aid.

The vampire's loud scream of pain caught Raoul's attention and he rushed to see what was the matter. Erik was on the ground rocking back and forth holding his stomach in pain. Raoul, knowing just about every detail about vampires, knew this meant he hadn't had blood in days. What a very peculiar vampire he was. First he nearly gets himself killed because he's worried about a ballet girl, and now he's showing the symptoms of not eating.

"It's ok Christine. Just do me a favor and go get Madame Giry for me," Erik said through his gasps of pain. Christine nodded her head and quickly ran out of the room leaving the two men alone.

Raoul slowly walked toward Erik acting like his superior. "What do we have here?" he knelt down in front if the vampire. "Mr. big bad vampire isn't so big and bad any more," he joked. His voice was belittling. "Gosh you have no idea how much I want to stake you right here and now and send you to hell!"

Faster then any human eye could see Erik grabbed Raoul by the neck with as much strength as possible and said, "You're going to hell first my friend." Then he threw him into the wall.

"Gosh I wish I could kill you so badly. If Christine didn't like you I'd…" Raoul was interrupted by Madame Giry walking though the door followed by Christine. Quickly, he recovered himself.

"Erik what is the matter?" Giry asked examining the man that was on the floor acting as if he was in a massive amount of pain.

"I need you to take me to my home." He looked up at her with a strange expression on her face, and Madame Giry knew exactly what the problem was.

"Very well then, Raoul will you help me get him to my car?" she asked as she began to help Erik up.

"Wha..what?" the hunter stuttered. The thought of helping one of the vile creatures that he hunted was unthinkable.

"Please help him Raoul," Christine pleaded with her bright eyes.

"Ahh..FINE!" He reluctantly gave in and went to help Madame Giry get Erik to where her car was.

"I hate it just as much as you do," Erik whispered in his ear.

"Don't fken talk to me," Raoul ordered harshly.

"Will you two get a grip?" Giry yelled angrily. All three of them were overjoyed when they reached the car. "Thanks for your help Raoul. With Christine and with Erik," Madame Giry told him. She was trying to give him an obvious sign it was time for him to leave.

"I can't believe I did," Raoul replied as he rubbed his neck like the touch of Erik made him dirty.

"LEAVE!" Erik demanded very harshly, "Before I throw you out. It seems you've grown much too fond of flying!"

"I am!" Raoul then stomped out of the garage.

Madame Giry turned back to Erik. "I can't believe you! First you come here in the daylight and then you starve yourself!"

"Well actually the starving of myself came first," Erik said in a rather poor attempt to defend himself.

"Get in the car!" she ordered as she opened the door and nearly pushed him in.

"Whoa getting a little angry there aren't we Anne?"

She threw a huge black blanket at him. "Put this over you!" She then got in the car and drove off.

"I'm calling Nadir," she informed Erik. "You need the help of someone more like you."

"You don't have to do that," Erik protested from beneath the blanket. Nadir Khan was a strong vampire that had helped Erik once Audrey had broken and abandoned him. Naidr was his friend, but Erik knew he'd be in a great deal of trouble if Nadir found out what he had been up to lately.

"Don't fight with me about this Erik! I'm calling him right when I get back!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11 Out For a Hunt

**It's really long and you're going to want to kill me for it. Sorry. Please review. Ok I'll shut up.**

**Chapter 11-Out For a Hunt

* * *

**

"Erik." Nadir stood at the end of Erik's bed watching the vampire squirm in his sleep. Whether it was the pain of not eating or bad dreams the older vampire did not know.

Erik's eyes flew open and turned immediately to Nadir. "Well you slept late," Nadir commented with a friendly smile on his face.

Erik sat up slowly clutching his stomach. "Ohh," he moaned. "I'd hug you my friend but it hurts to move," Erik told him.

Nadir came to sit beside him on the bed. "Well that's what happens if you don't eat," Nadir said as he took something out of his coat pocket and handed it to Erik. "Here ya go my friend." To Erik's great relief it was a bag of blood that must have been stolen from a hospital.

Erik quickly grabbed the bag and began to drink its contents as if it was the best think he'd ever tasted. "Ah thank you!" Erik said when he was finished.

"Erik why haven't you been eating?" Nadir asked. It was the question Erik had been dreading sense yesterday when Anne said she was going to call him.

"I haven't found the time," Erik lied hoping for once that he'd fool Nadir.

"You're lying," Nadir replied plain and firmly. "Tell me the truth Erik," he demanded.

"Why so you can scold me when you find out the truth?" Erik yelled as he got out of the bed to get away from the short Persian man staring him down.

"Erik I'm your friend I want to help you!" Nadir told him. "Please tell me. If something like this happens again then you could die! I don't want that! Please tell me! Is it this girl that Anne tells me about?"

"Yeah…"Erik answered.

"Tell me Erik."

Erik gave a big sigh and went to sit beside Nadir. "I just can't kill anyone anymore. I can't find the heart to. I mean I just can't go out and take a soul and then go see her with those…innocent…big blue…. eyes. I just can't. It's not right," Erik explained. A tear began to trail down his eyes for the first time in awhile. "I'm falling for her Nadir. I'm falling for her big time."

"So that's the story," Nadir replied. "You've fallen for a beautiful ballerina and she's going to end up getting you killed."

"Yeah, that's the plain and simple truth," Erik said sadly.

"I can't believe it the very vampire that used to torture humans and kill them like they were bugs can't even kill to survive because of a ballet girl," Nadir whispered. "This is practically unbelievable Erik."

"I know it is pretty ridiculous," Erik replied, "but it is the truth."

Nadir stood up and dusted himself off. "Come with me," he ordered as he began to walk out of the door.

"Where are we going?" Erik inquired before getting up to follow him.

"We're going to get you back to normal," Nadir answered.

* * *

It was probably eight o'clock and the streets were crowded with busy people still running around like maniacs as they always did. This was also the time why went out to bars to get drunk with friends which also made it a perfect time for hunting.

"With luck there will be some drunk girls that won't even know what's coming to them," Nadir explained almost laughing. Within minutes they had found the perfect targets. Two women, probably no older then Christine, had started drinking early and were already on their way home drunk as dogs. Nadir turned to Erik and gave a menacing smile, and went to the girls.

Erik could only wonder how he was going to handle this one. Usually when killing women that weren't bad looking like these two were a male vampire would have some fun first (Erik never did this). Nadir wasn't bad looking especially when he was dressed like he was tonight, with a tight black shirt on, black pants, and a short black jacket on, but he also wasn't very handsome either, even with the clothes. He was a short Persian man with dark skin and the look of a geek. Erik could only hope the girls were drunk enough to not care or really know.

Erik watched as Nadir worked his charm with the two girls. They smiled and laughed drunkenly with every word the man said. They then nodded their heads back and forth; Nadir turned to Erik and motioned for him to follow them into a nearby alley. "Nadir what are you doing?" Erik asked himself before obeying his orders.

Erik followed slowly behind the three. The two women seemed to love Nadir, and he smiled at every word they said. They turned another corner out of Erik's sight, but with his heightened sense of hearing he could still hear them.

Nadir pushed one of the women up against the wall and began to kiss her all the way down her neck. "Hey I want some!" the other woman protested.

Nadir stopped to look at the woman. "Let my friend help you," he explained nodding toward Erik who had just appeared behind her. With a big smile on his face, Nadir turned back around to the other girl who was waiting rather impatiently.

The other woman turned to look back Erik. "Ah…um…hello," he stuttered. The woman's look told him what she wanted, and he wasn't exactly good at giving women that.

Smiling seductively, she walked over to Erik and tried to kiss him, but he refused. "Oh come on!" she begged playing with his jacket. "I promise you it'll be fun," she said. She touched his stomach and began to caress him further down then Erik found comfortable.

"I can't do this…it's just wrong," Erik replied before running to the entrance of the alleyway.

"Oh you're no fun!" the woman screamed.

"Erik!" Nadir called back.

"Don't worry about him," the woman demanded pulling the Persian into another kiss. He smiled before kissing her neck once more before opening his mouth and biting the woman.

"Ah." The woman liked it at first, but began to panic when she realized what he was doing. "What are you doing?" she asked him starting the struggle, but he was too busy sucking her dry to answer. He was also way too strong for her to fight off. "Help!" she screamed.

Quickly, the other woman ran to her friend's aid. "Get off of her you sicko!" she demanded hitting his back. Nadir didn't falter no matter how hard she hit. "Someone help this bstard is killing my friend!" she screamed.

Erik stood at the entrance of the alley listening to yelling of the women. As he expected no one came to help the screaming girl, and even though he was happy that Nadir would not have another victim it meant he would have to defy his best friend to help the girls. Her screams for help were getting louder and louder. Erik turned to look down the alley. "Oh God what am I about to do?" Erik asked himself before running down to help them.

Nadir dropped the dead woman and turned to the other one. The crying woman shut up and cowered in fear. "Please don't kill me," she pleaded as a tear fell from her eye.

"Sorry my dear that's a promise I can't make," he replied. But before he could strike Erik jumped in front of him.

"Leave her alone Nadir," Erik instructed.

Nadir glared at the taller vampire before him. "You've got to be kidding me Erik," he snorted.

"Run," Erik demanded of the girl who immediately obeyed. "I'm not kidding Nadir if you're going to hunt don't do it around me!"

"What are you going to do Erik? Keep stealing blood from the hospital or something?" Erik scoffed and began to walk off, but Nadir followed. "Killing is part of being a vampire; if you can't do it then you might as well not be one! Do you not want to be a vampire anymore?" Nadir asked Erik.

Stopping, Erik turned around to face the shorter man. "I want nothing more then to be free of this curse!" Erik yelled. Sighing, he sat down on a pile of newspapers in the alley. Pushing his long hair out of his face he said, "I want to be able to live without the blood of these humans, I want to see the sunrise, I want to feel the warmth of Christine's hand when she touches me. I'm tired of this life Nadir! I'm tired of being a vampire, and I'm tired of…" he touched the black mask on his face, " I'm tired of this face."

"Erik I'm the wrong person to ask for sympathy from," Nadir replied.

Erik looked up at him. "I don't want your sympathy." Erik's eyes turned to a sharp piece of wood beside the stack of newspapers he was sitting on. Slowly, he picked it up and held the sharp end toward his heart.

"Erik what are you doing?" Nadir commented.

"You have no idea how much I want to push this in right now and be through with this all. Be through with this horrid life I've had to live."

"Erik I'm not one for sympathy or advice, but if you kill yourself then Christine will never see you again, and you'll never know what kind of relationship might of developed between you two," Nadir explained.

With no kind of emotion displayed on his face at all, Erik looked from Nadir to the sharp piece of wood in his hand, and he dropped it. "You're right my friend," Erik replied. Nadir sighed with relief. Erik stood up and said, "I thank you for your help my friend but I must go, or I'll miss Christine's singing lesson." Erik then smiled and walked off. Before he got too far though he turned to Nadir. "You know you actually aren't too bad with advice."

"Insane bstard," Nadir said to himself before walking off as well.

* * *

"You're late," Christine mentioned when Erik entered the auditorium. "What's the matter?" Christine inquired when she saw the sad look on his face.

"What? Oh yeah umm…nothing," Erik lied. The truth was there were a lot of things that were wrong. Whether it was from the fact he would end up getting himself killed be cause he cared for a ballerina far too much, or the fact that he was deeply depressed at the moment.

"You're lying," Christine replied with a very investigative looking face. "You can't fool me. I live with a whole bunch of girls that go through problems everyday. What's the matter?" Erik sat down in one of the seats, and she went to accompany him.

"It's just that I've been feeling rather down sense I had a talk with one of my friends," Erik explained.

"Why are you down?"

"I was just thinking about my life. All the bad things that have happened to me," he turned to Christine, " and all the good things." She blushed.

With a smile on her face, she pushed a lock of his long hair behind his ear. "I'm glad I'm a good thing," she said.

"You're more then just a good thing Christine. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," Erik told her. Christine gave an embarrassed smile, and her cheeks looks like bright red tomatoes. She looked so sweet and beautiful; Erik wanted to kiss her so badly, but he knew he had missed his last chance, and there was no getting it back. Because if this he was finding the moment slightly uncomfortable…and yet exhilarating.

Erik knew Christine was feeling uncomfortable with the moment too. He could see it in her eyes, and since they obviously weren't going to kiss, he was glad she broke the tender moment when she spoke. "So are we going to get back to my lousy singing lessons?" Christine asked jokingly as she got up and made her way toward the piano.

"Lousy?" Erik wondered what she was talking about it.

Christine turned to face him. "I mean I'm lousy, you're an amazing teacher and singer," Christine explained.

With a curious smile on his face Erik sat back in the chair and studied the girl. The tender, uncomfortable moment had turned into a playful one. "What makes you think you're terrible; personally I think you're ready for you big debut?" Erik told her wondering what her reaction would be.

"You think so?"

"Yeah," Erik replied confidently.

"Yeah?" She sat down on the piano bench. "Well Mr. confident you better revise your plan because Carlotta's still the lead here still," Christine said staring Erik down.

Smiling, Erik got up and took the seat beside Christine, and he turned to look at her. "Oh sweet Christine what makes you think I haven't thought that far yet. I've already devised a plan to get rid of the wretched screaming banshee," Erik explained to her.

"Oh really and what makes you think it'll work?" Christine wondered. She thought he was joking, but a part of her kind of hoped he was serious.

"Oh trust me my dear…it'll work," Erik answered.

* * *

All the ballet girls rushed around the dressing room getting ready for the last rehearsal before the performance of _Hannibal_. It was without a doubt going to be the biggest show of the season, and the two managers insisted that everything had to be just perfect.

"Meg have you seen my comb-," Christine asked Meg, but was cut off when a loud scream erupted from down the hall. From the sound, it had to be Carlotta. Everyone immediately went to the diva's aid…including Christine.

"Who did this?" Carlotta screamed from the hallway as she pointed into her dressing room. Being the small and petite girl Christine was, she was able to scoot through the gathering crowd easily, and was among one of the first to see the cause of all the trouble. She gasped at what she saw.

_Leave _was written in hug letters in red paint across her mirror. Christine almost laughed at the fact she knew Erik had to be the culprit. "Whoever wrote that it brilliant," she heard Meg whisper in her ear. Christine had to stop herself from bursting out laughing. The two girls scooted back through the crowd and made their way to the auditorium, which was practically empty since everyone was tending to the "poor" prima donna.

"You know she'll be complaining about it all week," Christine warned Meg as they began to stretch.

"Yeah, that's a must," Meg replied as she bent down to touch her toes. "Whoever wrote that is brilliant though. She really should leave; she gives this opera house a bad name."

"Sure as hell does."

"I wonder who would actually get the courage to do such a thing though?" Meg mentioned. Christine stood up to look at her friend who was currently covered in long, strawberry blonde hair, touching her toes.

"I have no idea," Christine lied. She looked up to pull back her hair, and some movement on a scaffold caught her attention. "Erik?" she whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" Meg looked up at her friend who was still staring up. Meg went over to see if she could see what had caught her best friend's undivided attention.

Erik glided silently above the stage to one of the backdrops. After writing the words on her mirror, hiding her costumes and other things, and dropping this thing on Carlotta, the screaming banshee was sure to leave. Then Christine would take over, and she was sure to be perfect. Erik looked down at the woman who he was falling for. She was staring right at him, and he knew that she knew he was there. Erik smiled. What an intelligent girl she was.

"Where is my costume!" A loud scream interrupted Erik from admiring Christine's beauty. An angry Carlotta stormed onto the stage in her robe followed by a large crowd of people; her makeup and headdress was on, and she looked absolutely revolting, but then again…she normally looked this way.

Carlotta glared at each one of ballet girls like she was their superior. Then her eyes stopped on Christine. "You! You did this!" she accused.

Christine looked taken aback. "I assure you I did not! How dare you accuse me?" Christine defended herself with.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah yeah right. I hear you singing to yourself sometimes. Sometimes I even hear you singing in the auditorium when I leave late," she continued.

"Everyone sings!" Meg defended her friend proudly.

Erik watched the scene below him waiting for the perfect moment to let the backdrop go.

"Oh I can see that gleam in your eyes! You're jealous of me! You want my job!" Carlotta went on.

"Who doesn't want to be the star here? Everyone of these ballet girls wants it!" Christine screamed in her face.

Erik's knew the time was near…

"You'll never be the star because you're a worthless ugly orphan brat!" Carlotta yelled.

This was it! Erik untied the rope and laughed as the backdrop fell right on the terrible diva.

Christine and everyone else quickly got out of the way leaving the backdrop to land on Carlotta alone. Here posse along with the two managers immediately came to her aid. 'Ugh! That's it! I quit!" she announced.

"What!" Firmin, one of the managers, exclaimed. "You can just quit!"

Carlotta turned to glare at him with her big overly done with make up eyes. "Oh yes I can!" she snarled.

"But please! We will have to refund a full house if you don't!" One of the other managers, Andre, put in.

"Well you should have thought about that before you let this happen!" She pointed to the fallen backdrop. The two managers fought for a reply as the diva glared at them. "I thought so," she hissed.

"But please," Firmin begged.

"I'm leaving! Goodbye!" she screamed before storming off the stage. Meg smiled as she left, Christine stared at the scaffolds, and the managers were crying.

"What are we going to do?" Andre asked his co-worker.

Through tears Firmin replied with, "I don't know Andre I just don't know!"

"Christine Daae could sing it," Madame Giry put in. Everyone stared at the ballet mistress with interest.

"What?" Christine said out of shock. This was what she always wanted, and yet as everyone's eyes turned to her she felt like running.

"Yeah right," Andre snorted.

"It's the truth," Madame Giry continued. "She's been taking lessons from a marvelous teacher." She then turned to look above the stage as if she needed approval to continue. "Let her sing for you. I'm positive you'll be impressed."

Christine shivered as she felt everyone stare at her. "Well why not?" Firmin replied. "Come my dear," he ordered.

Christine shook with fear as she made her way to the front of the stage. She looked up once again for any sign of Erik, but there was none, and yet she could feel he was still around which gave her a small since of comfort. "The aria from act three," Reyer, the conductor, told Christine, and she nodded. She knew the song quite well, and when the piano began to play she felt comforted by its soft sound, and she let her soul out as she sang the words.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me, one in awhile please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free. Please promise me that sometime you will think of me." _

When she finished the song the whole auditorium was in complete silence, and they all had looks of awe on their face. Christine knew she had pleased the two managers for they were at a loss of words. "Well did you like it?" Christine asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"Did we like it?" Firmin exclaimed. "That was without a doubt the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," he answered.

Christine smiled softly.

"Congratulations Ms. Daae I believe you've got the part," Andre put in. Meg nearly squealed with delight. She was happier then Christine was about it. The two managers smiled before walking off along with a few other people.

"So you really did play those tricks on her?" Jamie, on of the other ballet girls, asked Christine who looked taken aback.

"Of course not. It's just a rather strange coincidence," she answered.

"Oh come on Christine you know you did it! Just admit it. You'll practically be a hero!" suggested Kathryn, another ballet girl.

Christine laughed. "No I really wasn't responsible," Christine responded before looking up for a sign of Erik once more but again he wasn't there.

"All right Christine, but whoever did get her to leave I want to personally thank," Jamie said before walking off along with the others leaving Meg and Christine.

"Ok Ms. Daae you've just gotten what you've always wanted. You're the new diva of the Opera Populaire what are you going to know next?" Meg joked.

"Practice?" Christine answered with a smile on her face.

"Practice? Oh come on that's boring! Let's celebrate!" Meg urged.

"Oh and how are we going to do that?" Christine wondered. She admired her friend for her crazy personality.

"Oh please we're in New York City. How are we not going to do this?"

"Alright we'll celebrate, but after the show. I don't want to do something stupid and blow it," Christine explained.

"Yay! After the show," Meg agreed before running off. Christine smiled at her friend's crazy personality. Meg was truly something.

"Psst." Christine looked to side to see a tall figure standing in the darkness.

"Erik?" The figure turned to face her.

"Yeah it's me," he told her.

"What are you doing here, and why are you hiding?" she wondered.

"Umm…I ah don't want anyone to see me," Erik lied. The truth was he had been burned pretty badly on the way over here, and he didn't want Christine to see him like this.

"They probably won't car-,"

"Christine!" Erik interrupted her as silently as he could.

"Ok, ok so was it you responsible for Carlotta leaving?" Christine asked completely knowing the answer.

Erik turned to look at her showing himself as much as he'd allow her to see. "Ah, I suppose I should thank you, although I wish I could have gotten here by myself," Christine said with regret in her voice.

"Christine look at me," Erik demanded. The beautiful ballet girl turned to look at him. "You deserve to have your chance, and I'm more then happy to give it to you. You would have never gotten it if I hadn't," he explained to her.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Christine agreed reluctantly. "Thank you Erik," Christine said. "For the lessons, for this. You've done a lot for me, and I feel like I've done nothing for you," Christine continued.

"No Christine." Erik took out then hand she had covered a few days ago and gently caressed her face. Christine closed her eyes at his gentle touch. " You've done far more for me then any other person in my life," Erik told her.

Smiling, Christine opened her eyes, but Erik had disappeared.

* * *

"Your on in five minutes," Firmin announced as he peeked his head in Christine's dressing room and immediately left.

"Oh God," Christine said as she looked in the mirror at herself. She had her costume on, and her makeup. She looked like a beautiful diva for the Opera Populaire, and she was. Her dream had come true; she was about to go out on stage and play the lead, and she could hardly believe it. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she thought about it, and her nerves began to get the best of her.

"Chrissy?" Christine turned around to see Meg walking into the dressing room with a big smile , and then she noticed the tears on Christine's face. "Oh Christine what's the matter?" She quickly ran to her best friend's aid.

"Meg, I've wanted this my whole life and…" Christine smiled a little bit, "and now my nerves are getting the best of me," Christine explained holding up her shaking hand.

Meg laughed. "Chrissy you've got nothing to worry about. I'm sure you'll do perfect," Meg comforted before giving her best friend a strong hug. "I love you Chrissy. And no matter what happens I'll always be there for you," she continued.

"Thanks Meg," Christine replied smiling.

"Ms. Daae?" Meg and Christine turned to see Firmin at the door. "It's time for you to go," he announced.

"Ok thank you," Christine said. Firmin smiled and left.

"Well are you ready Ms. Daae?" Meg joked.

"Yeah, I am," Christine answered. Then together, the two girls left the dressing room.

* * *

In the shadows of box 5 Erik sat waiting for the show to begin. He knew Christine would be beyond perfect if her nerves didn't get the best of her. He even wondered if he should have gone to see her before the show, but even after a good day of rest and some bags of blood the burns from the morning still looked pretty bad, and he didn't want her to see him like this.

The overture began, the curtain opened, and Christine walked on to the stage, and Erik's heart almost leapt from his chest. She looked so incredibly beautiful he could hardly believe it, and when she began to sing it seemed like time began to stop.

When the show was over with the whole audience was on their feet. Christine had been absolutely brilliant. Erik wished he could have let her see him, but he knew he had to leave before he was discovered.

Christine couldn't hold back her river of tears as she took her final bow. Her dream had come true, and everyone had loved her. She scanned the audience and the boxes, but she didn't see Erik anywhere. A shame it was, he was the person she wanted to see most at the moment.

After the show Meg and Christine decided to go to a bar the celebrate Christine's victory.

"Really Christine you were perfect!" Meg complimented as the walked down the crowded streets after the show.

"Thanks Meg," Christine replied sadly. She still felt a little down that she had not seen Erik.

"Why are you so down? This should be one of the happiest days of your life?" Meg asked.

"It's just that I wish someone could have been there," Christine answered.

"Who?"

"Just a friend," Christine told her.

"Is this a close friend?" Meg asked obviously hinting toward Christine having a boyfriend.

"N- well I'm not so sure anymore," Christine replied.

"Ahh," Meg played. "Well is he hot?"

"I don't know, I mean he's got an awesome body, but I've…I've…" Christine couldn't finish the sentence. The fact that she'd never seen Erik's face was kind of embarrassing.

"I've what?" Meg urged.

"I…ah…have never seen his face," Christine confessed. She started picking at her fingers to avoid eye contact with Meg.

"You've never seen his face?" Meg restated in shock.

"Well he wears a mask every time I see him," Christine explained.

"He wears a mask?"

"Yes!"

"Well don't you think that's kind of unusual?" Meg stated.

"Yeeeeessssss." Christine shrugged her shoulders. "He must have a reason. I don't want to push him," Christine explained.

"Well it's your call Chrissy, but it's still very unusual," Meg said.

* * *

"Meg I don't want to get drunk," Christine informed her friend as she pushed the shot glass away that Meg was practically pushing down her throat. Christine didn't even want to be at a bar right now. She kind of hated the music blaring with people drunk and dancing environment.

"Oh come on ChrisSY." She pushed the glass back into Christine's face. "Itll be FUN!"

"Meg I do not want to get drunk," Christine told her friend. She took the shot glass from Meg and poured it out on the bar.

"Party poPER!" Meg joked before burping. She was drunk as a dog, and Christine was dreading the morning when she'd definitely have a nasty hangover.

"You wanna dance?" A handsome man came from behind Meg and asked.

"OH Chrissy! This handsome man wants to dance with me!"

"I can see that. Just be careful," Christine warned her friend, but she had already run off with the man.

"That man will have her in his bed before she can even say the word sex," a female voice said to Christine from behind. Christine turned around to see a very beautiful woman with brown hair, blue eyes, and a devilish smile.

"Well I'll keep an eye on her. I think were going to leave in a few minutes anyway…she can barely stand." Christine turned around on the bar to see her friend dancing in a rather raunchy way with the man.

The woman laughed, and Christine couldn't help but notice she had two large canine teeth. "I'm Audrey," the woman said holding out her hand for Christine to shake.

"I'm Christine." She shook Audrey's hand, and almost shivered at the fact it was so cold.

"Christine? You by any chance wouldn't be Christine Daae?" the woman asked.

"The one and only," Christine replied.

"You don't say."

"What's the big deal?" Christine wondered.

"I was just talking with my friend, Erik, about you right before I came here," Audrey lied.

Christine looked at the beautiful woman with deep interest. "You…you know an Erik that knows me?"

"Yeah he says that you'll have become pretty close friends…really close friends."

"Yeah he's really nice," Christine replied.

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Audrey asked.

"Maybe. Why is it so important to you?"

Audrey leaned in close so only Christine could here her. "I was just wondering if you've seen him…unmasked."

* * *

**Told you it was long. Hope you liked it anyway.**


	12. Chapter 12 Unmasked

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 12-Unmasked

* * *

**

"No he doesn't want me to see his face," Christine replied weakly as she began to twiddle with here fingers to avoid eye contact.

"I can understand. I mean why would he want to show you something so horrendous?" Audrey told her.

Christine turned to look at the woman. "Horrendous?" Christine repeated the word. "What does he hide behind that mask?" she questioned. This Audrey had grasped her interest.

"A thing so bad no mortal should have to see it," Audrey answered.

"What could be so bad?" Christine continued.

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this," Audrey replied acting like she didn't want to give a full-length description of Erik's face. Really she would do anything to get this brat away from the man she wanted, but she had to act _nice._

"Please tell me," Christine pleaded.

The sound in the girl's voice made Audrey smile. "Look." Audrey turned to face Christine. "If you wanna know what's behind his mask then remove it and find out yourself," Audrey suggested.

"I don't want to betray him," Christine confessed.

Audrey got this look on her face as if she had eaten something sour. "Oh come on he's betraying you by not showing you what he looks like," Audrey explained to her.

"I guess you're right," Christine said reluctantly.

"I know I'm right. If you're going to have relationship you need to see his face…by any means necessary." She stood up. "And now if you don't mind I've got to leave. It was nice talking to you Christine Daae. Please remember what I said," Audrey put in. "Oh and your friend and you might want to get out of here," she suggested pointing to Meg who was making out with the man.

"Oh my," Christine laughed as she stood up as well. "It was nice talking to you too Audrey," Christine said before going to her friend's aid.

"It was my pleasure," Audrey said to herself with the biggest and most devilish grin she'd ever had.

"Meg we need to get out of here," Christine demanded of her friend.

"I could take her home," the man suggested. Christine could tell the man meant his home.

"Yes Chrissy! Hea could take me home!" Meg pleaded.

"No Meg you're going home with me right now! You can barely stand!"

"Soooooooo!"

"Come on!" Christine grabbed her friend's hand and practically dragged her out of the bar. Meg wasn't making it easy, and she fainted when they got outside. "ERRR!" Christine yelled.

"You need help Chris?" Christine turned around to see Erik standing there.

"Erik!" she exclaimed regretfully. She really didn't want to see him right now after the talk with Audrey even if she was desperately in need of someone who could carry Meg.

"You don't seem so happy to see me," Erik noticed coming to stand beside her.

"Nonsense it's just I'm having trouble with Meg," Christine lied. She was avoiding eye contact.

Erik eyed her suspiciously. Being a vampire, he could always tell when someone was lying, and Christine almost had I'm lying written across her face. "Well let me help." He knelt down and picked up Meg who was out cold.

"Ah…thanks Erik," Christine replied as she started walking.

"Why are you acting so strange around me?" Erik inquired as he tried to look Christine in the eye, but she once again avoided his eye contact.

"I'm acting strange?" Christine lied.

"Yeah you are. You won't even look at me?" Erik explained to her.

"I hadn't noticed," Christine answered.

"Christine…"

"Ugh! My gosh what's with the third degree!" Christine scolded.

"Ok I'm sorry," Erik said.

They finished the walk in silence.

* * *

Erik put Meg gently in her bed as she groaned. "She's going to have a rough morning," Erik commented. 

"Probably."

"So…uh…do you still want to have the lesson tonight?" Erik asked.

"The what?"

"Your singing lesson Christine. You know what ones I've been giving you for two months now," Erik told her.

"Oh!" Christine exclaimed scratching her forehead stupidly. "Those."

Sighing, Erik pulled her out into the dark hallway. "See there you go again. You're acting strange Christine and I don't like it!" Erik explained.

"You're the one acting weird! Not me!" Christine defended herself with.

"Deny all you want, but you're acting strange!"

"Whatever Erik!"

"So are we going to have that lesson or not?" Erik asked her getting pretty annoyed with her attitude tonight. "I kind of wrote a song for you, and wanted help you with it."

Christine's heart sank. He had written a song for her, and she was treating him so badly. "Umm…sure," Christine agreed. "I'll be down in a second."

"Whatever," he said before going to the auditorium to wait for her.

Christine ran quietly to her bed and pulled out a decorated box from under it. _Christine's Secrets _was written on the top. She kept all things close to her heart within the box, and most of them dealt with her father. She dug through it until she found what she was looking for. It was a small necklace with a cross on it that her father had given her because she was scared to sleep in her own room one night.

_Keep this around your neck and the Lord will always be with you_ he had told her. After his death she locked it away thinking that it must not work if God would take away the man she loved the most, but something within her told her she'd need it tonight. So she put it on and hid it beneath her shirt before making her way down to the auditorium.

* * *

_Have I done something wrong?_ Erik thought to himself as he sat on the piano bench in the auditorium. "She couldn't have found out what I am? Or…." he put his hand to his face and touched the mask he hated so, "what's under this mask." Of course then an image of Audrey shot through his head. He knew if something was truly wrong with Christine then she had to have something to do with it. 

"So you wrote a song for me?" a sweet voice interrupted his thought. Erik turned to see Christine standing there looking innocent and beautiful.

"Umm…yeah. Would you like to hear it on the piano?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded her head. She graced the place where the cross lay on her chest with her hand as Erik began to play. This would probably be the perfect time. He got so in to the music when he played that he would never know what she was about to do. "That's beautiful," she complimented as she went to stand behind him.

"Thanks Chris," he replied.

Quietly and gracefully, she crept her hand over his slow moving head. It was too late to be hesitant now; she pulled off his mask before he even knew what was happening. His fingers nearly broke the keys on the piano.

Still holding the mask, Christine stood dead silent behind the mask less man. The room must have gotten ten degrees colder when she removed it, and she was shivering like it was winter. She still couldn't see his face, and Erik stood perfectly still at the piano as if one move might kill him. "Erik?" Christine peeped.

"Yes Christine?" His voice was a cold and fearful whisper. Christine's breathing got heavier with the coldness in his tone, and she clutched the small necklace around her neck.

"May I see your face?" she finally squeaked. Erik was still silent, but after a very long moment he began to turn to his side. His hair still covered most of it, but Christine could tell the skin was unnaturally and inhumanly pale, and when he turned to stare at her full on she nearly skipped a breath. "Oh my," she exclaimed. She could barely even speak at the horrid sight before her.

His emerald green eyes were sunken in, his skin was stretched tightly across rough cheekbones, and there was a whole were his nose should have been. He looked like a living corpse.

"What not the sexy man you expected?" Erik asked coldly.

Christine backed away slowly as she began to cry. She could feel the cross around her neck making imprints in the skin on her hand she clutched it so hard. Erik looked like a monster!

"Oh come on Christine! This is what you wanted to see isn't it!" he taunted as he got up from the piano and made his way toward her making Christine back away even faster.

"Did you think I was so sexy I had to hide my face from you? Did you think I had no reason to hide it?" he continued. He stood over her. His emerald eyes were gleaming like fire. Christine was crying waterfalls. "Well guess what Christine I have the face of a walking corpse!"

"I'm sorry," she stuttered through her tears.

Erik looked disgusted. "You're sorry! I don't want your fken pity!"

"What do you want then?" she cried.

"I want to leave," his voice was ice plain and simple. He went back to sit on the piano.

Christine stood planted on the stage watching him.

"Why are you still here? Go!" he yelled. Christine gave up and began to wail. "You're acting like a little girl!" Erik scolded. "And I don't have time for little girls!"

"But Erik!" Christine protested.

"Leave Christine! You've caused enough damage here!"

Defeated, Christine put the mask down on the stairs and left still crying.

When she was gone Erik went to sit down on the stairs where he saw his mask sitting. He picked it up and examined the small object that had tortured and protected him his whole life. Audrey had given him this mask, and demanded he wear it right before she turned him into the beast he was today. The flimsy thing inspired so much pain and fear in him when he wasn't wearing it, but when he put it on his face it gave him a small since of comfort. A tear began to trail down his eye. "Why Christine why?" he cried. Then something glimmering beside his foot grasped his attention. He quickly put his mask on, and went to retrieve the small object.

It was a necklace with a small cross on, but to Erik's surprise it did not burn his skin. "What the?" Since the day he was turned crosses nearly burned straight through his skin, but this one did absolutely nothing.

"Erik!" The loud and angry voice of Madame Giry grasped his attention. "What did you do to the girl?" she demanded to know.

"What?" Erik asked innocently.

"Poor Christine came running upstairs in tears!"

"And you immediately blame it on me Antoinette?"

"Done Antoinette me Erik!"

"It was her fault. She removed my mask, and I reacted," Erik explained.

Madame Giry looked taken aback; her expression changed immediately. "She removed your mask?"

"Don't look so stunned Giry. It was bound to happen, and I was a fool to think it wouldn't. I wasn't meant to be loved Anne," he told her.

"Oh my gosh Erik?" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine." He took a deep sigh and looked at the old woman dressed in her nightgown. "I'll get over it. Lingering on the past only makes a bad future."

"I'm so sorry Erik," she comforted.

"Hey you were always nothing but good to me," he told her. "There's no reason for you to say sorry Anne," he continued. Madame Giry was practically crying for him.

Erik stood up. "Well I suppose I better go now." Slowly, he began to leave the auditorium.

"Are you going to be ok Erik?" Madame Giry questioned.

He stopped and turned to face her. "We'll see," was his simple reply before he left.

* * *

"You know Christine you could help with Meg," Jamie said angrily to Christine who was still in bed crying from the last nights events. Meg was having a nasty hang over and most of the ballet girls were in the bathroom helping and comforting her all except Christine. 

"I'm sorry Jamie I just feel so bad," Christine explained to the tall ballet girl who was getting angrier with her by the second.

"Are you sick?"

"No?"

"Are you dying?"

"No?"

"Then what the hell is it?" Jamie demanded to know. Sighing, Christine sat up in the bed to look the girl in the eye.

"It's a long story," Christine told her.

"Try me," Jamie said sarcastically.

"No Jamie, but one thing would help. Could you go get Madame Giry for me?" Christine asked.

With an annoyed sigh Jamie rushed out of the room to fetch the ballet mistress. "Eeeellllo Chrissy!" A weak hand grabbed Christine's arm, and she turned around to see a very pale and sick looking Meg.

"Not doing too well Meg?"

Meg reluctantly sat beside Christine. "I'm never drinking again," she said.

"Yeah right," Christine replied. Meg would probably be back at the bar tonight.

"Oh Chrissy what's the matter?" Meg asked.

Christine was about to answer when Meg's pale face froze, and she was back in the bathroom in an instant. Christine forced a small laugh._ Crazy Meg_. "Christine I think we'd better talk alone." Christine turned around to see Madame Giry standing there; her face spelled worry.

Quickly, Madame Giry led Christine to a dark and abandoned room. Turning on a light, she turned to face Christine. "How could you do it Christine? How could you remove his mask?" Madame Giry asked with clear anger in her voice.

"I just had to," Christine answered as a tear made a trail down her face the night before was flashing through her mind. "He would never have shown me…" Her voice turned into a whisper. "I've never seen something so terrible. His face seemed to come out of a nightmare, and he got so angry. He was like a monster," Christine explained.

Madame Giry's hands trembled as she glared at the girl. "You know sometimes Christine anger can be a cover up for pain." Crying, Christine looked up at the tall ballet mistress with interest. "Erik's face has caused him more pain then…" her voice trailed off, "we'll ever be able to comprehend. He's been beaten physically and mentally because of how he looks. He's had to live his whole life in the shadows with hardly a single friend much less a female companion. His friend Nadir and I could be considered friends I guess, but we are not close. Sometimes I wonder if Erik even considers us friends. Erik was always so hidden, so quiet and then you come along. A beautiful chorus girl that actually befriended him, and then you do something like taking off his mask. He might be a little angry with you Christine, but every woman…well every person that's seen his face runs away, abandons him, and hurts him. Why should you be any different?" Madame Giry explained slowly.

Christine could barely breath as she listened to Madame Giry speak of Erik.

"What have people done to him?" she managed to ask.

"You don't want to know my dear. Just trust me you don't want to know."

"My God," Christine exclaimed.

"You see why he hides his face now?" Christine simply nodded her head.

"Do you think I will ever see him again?" Christine questioned hoping for a good answer.

A grave look fell upon the old woman's face. "I don't know my dear, I simply don't know," she replied. "His sanity was already hanging on an unsteady limb my dear. God only know what this will do to him."

"What have I done!" Christine wailed as she buried her pale face in her hands and began to sob.

The ballet mistress put a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder. "You didn't know Christine. You didn't know." Smiling, Madame Giry hugged the crying girl.

* * *

Erik sat on his bed leaning up against the wall staring aimlessly across the room. He thought Christine would be different, he though she wouldn't have cried, and he thought that for once he would have something he'd never had before…love. Like all others though Christine cowered at the mere sight of his horrible face, and also like others she would never return to him. 

"I knew she'd leave you as soon as she saw that face of yours." Like a ghost, Audrey walked slowly out of the darkness looking absolutely gorgeous like she always did.

Erik was too down to even bother looking at her. "Oh poor, poor Erik!" she played as she ran over and jumped on the bed to put a cold, slender hand on his back. "Seriously Erik if you want a beautiful woman you should just come with me," she explained to him.

"I'm much better then that ballet rat."

Erik faced her with bloodshot eyes, but he didn't utter a word. "I mean sure I did some bad things to you in the past, but I swear I've changed," she explained looking him the eye shaking her head yes.

"Just go Audrey. I don't want to talk to anyone right now…much less you," Erik replied.

"Aww poor Erik's been hurt by the ballet brat. What shall we do?" She was playing with him.

"Please Audrey. If you've really have changed, which I doubt you have, you'll just go," Erik said sadly.

Audrey's fake smile turned into an ice-cold frown. She had known Erik for a very long time now, and knew when he was playing or serious. He was dead serious, and while she enjoyed the fact she had caused Christine to leave him, she knew she was not going to get Erik to come to her. Well at least for tonight. "Very well Erik, but I'll be back," she said before disappearing.

Erik simply sighed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**


	13. Chapter 13 Gone For Good

**Sorry for the long wait. Constructive criticism and advice is appreciated. Also the more reviews I get the quicker I'll post the chapters.;)**

**Chapter 13-Gone For Good**

* * *

"Chrissy?" Meg peaked into the empty dressing room to see Christine doing what she had been doing for the past month, crying. Shaking her head, Meg went to sit beside her sobbing friend. "My gosh Christine. Why in the hell is wrong?"

Christine looked up at her best friend. Through her tears Christine said, "Meg it's too complicated."

Meg laughed. "Christine, nothing is too complicated if my best friend needs my help." She wiped a tear from Christine's red face with her hand. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Meg…"

"Christine. Look I may be a dumb blonde, but I still am your best friend, and I'm worried about you," Meg explained.

Meg's concern for her put a weak smile on Christine's face. She knew she would have to tell her. There was no getting out of it now. "Well it started about three months ago when I met this guy in the auditorium, and he wore a mask, but he would never let me see his face. He agreed to teach me how to sing, and well over time we became really close friends. Maybe even boyfriend or girlfriend close. He was a really nice guy, and well I was falling for him…a lot. And then…" Christine paused remembering the night she had met the mysterious Audrey, "I took off his mask." A tear made it's way down her face. "He got so angry…and well his face was…monstrous." Christine looked at her friend who was still listening. She didn't even want to try and describe Erik's face to her. She was too good of a friend to have to have that image in her head. "Well he won't talk to me now, and I found out that he has had a bad life and well…" she paused again, "frankly Meg I'm worried what he might do."

Taking in the story, Meg turned to look at the small window of the dormitory. "Well Christine you've certainly got a problem there. Do you really think he'd hurt himself?" she asked.

Christine stared straight into her best friend's sweet brown eyes. "There's no doubt in my mind."

* * *

Erik stared at the tall gray door with light peeking through the cracks in front of him. He had been through this door many times since he had lived here, and he knew precisely what was behind it at this time. It was the only thing that separated him from the deadly sunlight. Normally he would be as far away from it as possible, but now he was even thinking about opening it and ending his dreadful life right now.

His hand graced the knob. It would be painful for a few moments, but then all would be over with. He turned the knob. Christine's beautiful face flashed through his mind. The girl that he thought would end his lonely life but ended up betraying him instead.

He opened the door.

Madame Giry knew that Erik would pull something, and she was glad she got there when she did. She jumped on Erik pushing him out of the sunlight, and she quickly closed the door. "What the hell was that?" she yelled. She glared at Erik who had smoke rising from his body, and had red burns covering his face.

Erik laughed. "That was me trying to die!" he replied.

"My gosh Erik! Do you really think that you have nothing to live for?"

Erik glared at her with his red eyes. "What do I have to live for Anne?"

She shook her head angrily. "I swear if you weren't so burnt right now I'd slap some sense into you!" she screamed.

Erik continued to glare at her. "You didn't answer my question."

"Christine Erik. You have her to live for," Madame Giry answered.

Laughing, Erik leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "You mean the btch who betrayed me?"

The coldest look Erik had ever seen came over Madame Giry's face. She didn't care if he was burnt to a crisp right now. She went over to him and kicked him as hard as she could where it hurt for guys the most. "You idiot!" she scolded through his moans of pain. "I've never seen a woman cry so much over a man! Christine would give anything to see you again, and you sit here and call her a btch! Oh get up you baby!" she ordered.

Erik was curled up holding the throbbing area. "Why the hell did you do that?" he demanded to know.

"I had to get your attention in some way," the old woman replied. "Now are you going to go to her or not?" she asked.

Erik stopped groaning. "She should have thought about being lonely before she decided to take my mask off." He stood up and started heading toward the basement door. "It's about time someone besides me felt the pain of loneliness. Especially some stupid prying Pandora whore!" he yelled as he glided down the stairs to the basement.

Madame Giry stood at the top. "You don't mean that," Madame Giry replied.

"Yes I do," he said before slamming the basement door shut.

"I don't even know why I bother with you! You're nothing but a stupid bstard!" she yelled back getting a furious at his stubborn attitude. "At least think about it Erik. She likes you a lot; who knows she may even love you!" She had hoped the word love would get a peep out of him, but she heard no sound behind the closed door. Sighing, she left.

Erik stood leaning on the door listening to Madame Giry's last words. _She may even love you. _He would have to talk to Christine. He knew that they could never be together. He wasn't even human and had the face of a monster, and she was so incredibly beautiful. A beauty was never meant to be with a beast, but he would have to talk to her because he might love her too.

* * *

Christine sat eyes wide open staring up at the window. It was another stormy night just like the one she first saw Erik on. A tear slid down her face thinking about him. She didn't know how to contact him, and for all she knew he could be very well be dead. She felt truly horrible for what she had done, and now she wished she could meet the liar Audrey and give her a piece of her mind.

"Christine," a low voice from the hallway called her name. A gleam of hope rose inside of her. She knew it was Erik, and she immediately went to check it out.

"Erik?" She walked into the dark hallway. She could feel him standing near her.

"Yeah it's me," he replied.

"Thank God you're ok," she exclaimed. "Can I see you?" she asked.

"I would rather we had our last conversation in silence," he answered.

"What?" She paused. "Our last conversation? That can't be!"

"Shhhh," he ordered nicely. "You don't want to wake your friends do you?" Erik warned. She was reacting exactly as he had expected. In the darkness he could see her perfectly. Everything from the lines under her eyes to the tears rolling down her perfect cheeks.

"But Erik I WANT to see you again. I don't care about your face," she explained. She was beginning to blabber.

He slowly caressed her cheek immediately calming her. "I forgive you for that Chris. Madame Giry told me how you reacted after I was gone. You see there's something else," he paused. "Something much worse then my face that you'll never be able to know, and I don't have the heart to tell you. Because I keep this secret of mine…" he paused again to look at he wide eyes," I can never be with you."

A confused look came upon Christine's face. "Erik there can't be something that bad about you," Christine said.

"You're so innocent my dear. I would give anything to be with you, I really would." Erik began to cry. "You've done something that no one…not even my very own mother could do…you still care about me after seeing my face. Believe me when I say I'd sell my very soul to be with you, but I can't." He turned around. He didn't want to meet the tear-covered eyes of the woman he loved. "I love you Christine Daae," he finally said before doing the hardest thing he'd ever done…leaving her forever.

"Erik?" Christine felt her way through the darkness hoping to bump into him. "Erik?" There was nothing. No figure in the darkness, no comforting feeling that she got when he was around. "Erik?" she stuttered through her tears. It was of no use though…the masked man was gone.

* * *

"See look she's worse then before!" Meg exclaimed to her mother gesturing to the balled up and wailing Christine on the bed.

A very angry and worried look came over the ballet mistress's face. "Meg will you leave me and Christine alone," Madame Giry instructed.

"But mom I'm here best fr-,"

"That wasn't a request Megan Giry!"

Meg glared at her mother for a second before storming off.

The ballet mistress turned back to Christine. "What did he do now?" she demanded to know.

Crying, Christine looked up at the older woman. "He left me…for good!" she cried.

"Well did he tell you why?" she asked surprised.

"He said it was some grave secret of his that he could never tell me," Christine explained through her tears.

A very interested look came upon the ballet mistress's face. "I see," she replied. She knew exactly what the reason was.

"Do you know the secret?" Christine asked.

Madame Giry took a seat on her bed. "I do my dear," she answered, "but I will leave it to Erik to tell."

"Is this secret really that bad?"

Madame Giry was silent for a second. "You want my advice Christine? I'd say forget about Erik and move on with your life," was Madame Giry's reply.

"Oh God it's that bad?" Christine asked.

"Christine move on," Madame Giry continued. She stood up and made her way toward the door. "You're the new diva of the Opera Populaire Christine. The last thing you need is to worry about some guy you could never be with." Then she left the room leaving Christine to her tears.

* * *

Raoul walked quickly through the crowded streets. He could sense three or four of them chasing him. He could take on one or two, and they knew this so they always chased him in numbers. Raoul knew the reason they were chasing him was because he killed one with the sun. He had only heard rumors of how much they hated this. And now he knew those rumors were true.

He reached the door to the Opera Populaire and ran inside. The lobby was crowded with people waiting to enter for the last showing of _Hannibal. _The vampires would never kill someone in a big crowd like this; it was the perfect place to hide.

Raoul marched toward the ticket counter. "Are there any open boxes for tonight's performance?" he asked the woman at the counter.

"Let me check," the worker replied. Raoul looked into the crowd. There were three vampires looking right at him with deep red eyes. They were pissed, and he would have a terrible time getting home. "Uh sir." Quickly, Raoul turned back around.

"So is there one open?"

"Box 5 appears to be open, but if you don't mind me saying there's a rumor about that box. People that have sat there tell terrible stories about an opera ghost," the woman explained.

Raoul nearly laughed. "I'll take my chances," he turned to look back at the three vampires, "I've dealt with worse then ghosts."

* * *

Christine played with her fingers as the overture began to play. Ever since she had stopped seeing Erik every night she felt so nervous before every show. She didn't know why, but for some reason the thought of Erik had always comforted her before a show. Now thoughts of him only made her more nervous and scared. A soft hand on her back disrupted her thought.

"Christine are you ok?" Meg asked.

Christine smiled nervously. "Just a little nervous that's all," Christine replied.

"No need to be nervous." Smiling, Meg gave her friend a strong hug. "You'll be great perfect as usual," she whispered in Christine's ear.

Christine forced a smile. "Thanks Meg."

Everyone took their places on stage, and soon enough the large velvet red curtains opened to reveal the massive audience looking at Christine with wide eyes. She glanced across each row hoping to see the man she had fallen for, Erik, but as she had expected he wasn't there. A tear of sadness made its way down her make up covered face. She was stupid to think that Erik would be here. He said he was leaving her, and that was what he meant. The music for the first song began to play, and she was about to start singing when a smiling face in box 5 caught her attention. _Raoul. _The big, bright smile on his face, and his delicate big blue eyes lifted her spirits immediately. Raoul had cared about her so much when they were kids, and now she wondered if simple childhood friends could become something more.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**


	14. Chapter 14 Raoul

**This chapter is a little shorter then usual. By the way is there anyone who would like to be a beta reader for this chapter? I'm just wondering because someone said I had some spelling error, and I know I make mistakes...especially careless ones. Anyway thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. It's nice to know people like the story.**

**Chapter 14-Raoul

* * *

**

Christine sat silently in her dressing room thinking. Most divas would be thinking about their performances; especially ones that had given a breathtaking show just like the one Christine had given, but Christine was thinking about Raoul. She was thinking about his bright blue eyes, his handsome smile, and his loving personality. Raoul wasn't a bad guy; he had even saved her live once, and maybe he could feel the void in her heart that Erik had created and abandoned.

_Erik…_She still thought about him everyday. Meg had told her that if he left her he was a fool and didn't deserve her, but Meg didn't know Erik, or why he left. Madame Giry had said to forget about him because this secret of his was too great. She still didn't know what secret could be big enough to keep two people apart. He had to be human, right?

A soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. "It's a mad house out there!" a very familiar male voice exclaimed.

Almost laughing, Christine turned around to see Raoul standing at her door looking flushed. "Hard getting here?" she asked as a joke.

"Nah, I just had to fight two alligators, kill a couple of monsters, and wrestle some roaches to get here, but it was all worth it," he joked with a sweet smile on his face. He walked a little closer to Christine.

Christine laughed. "Now what could possibly worth all that trouble?" Christine inquired a playful smile on her face.

Raoul gave a light laugh. "To see the diva of the Opera Populaire would be worth going to hell and back…especially if the diva is you," Raoul explained. He was smiling, but Christine knew he was dead serious.

Christine's playful smile faded, and she turned to look at the tall and handsome man. He simply nodded a little. "So it looks like the little girl I knew has gotten big and serious?" Raoul mentioned.

Snapping out of the sweet moment, Christine replied with, "Oh yeah. Erik's been a great tutor."

A disgusted look came upon the young man's face. "Ahhh…I see…Erik is a better tutor then I took him for," he remarked.

Christine leaned against the desk. "What do you mean then you took him for?"

Raoul laughed. "Well it's kind of hard to think a tall masked guy all dressed in black could be a great singing teacher," he said.

"Good point, but Erik is pretty darn good at it…even with the mask," Christine replied laughing.

"Where is the _man _now?" Raoul questioned. He hated to refer to the monster as a man, but he didn't want Christine to know about the things that go bump in the night. She didn't deserve to have to worry about such terrible things.

Christine sighed. "He's gone," she answered sadly.

Raoul had to hold back a gasp. He hadn't expected Erik to leave Christine. The last thing a vampire would do would be to leave a woman as beautiful as her. "Why?"

With a confused and sad look on her face, Christine shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. He said he had some secret that I could never know, and that it was great enough to keep up apart," she explained. Raoul looked very surprised.

"He said there was a secret? Was it his face or something? Is he deformed?" Raoul interrogated.

"Why do you care so much?" Christine asked.

Raoul looked very earnest. "Just humor me Christine," he pleaded.

"Well I've seen his face, and he said it was something much worse then that," she told him.

"Really?" Raoul walked across the dressing room rubbing his chin.

"What's the matter Raoul?" Christine demanded to know.

Raoul didn't answer though. He seemed to be in deep thought pacing "Raoul…" she said loud enough to get his attention. She had something to ask him, and he certainly wasn't making it any easier.

He haulted. "What?"

"What in the hell is the matter with you?"

"Oh nothing," he lied. Everything was the matter though. From what he had heard of this Erik he was horrible…a monster, but he would leave a girl alone because of what he was? It just didn't make sense, and it was beginning to frighten him.

"It seemed like a whole lot of something to me," Christine replied.

Raoul smiled innocently. "Nah, it's nothing. No worries."

Christine wasn't quite convinced, but she had more pressing matters to attend to. "You know Raoul, Erik and I were pretty close, and now that he refuses to see me…I…um…," she felt really stupid for asking him on a date when it was usually the other way around.

"Christine are you asking ME out?" he asked her.

Christine bit her lip. "Yeah…" She was desperately hoping he'd say yes.

"Well I'd love to go out with you, but I feel slightly embarrassed that you had to be the one to ask," he explained.

Christine felt as if a cruise ship had been lifted off her shoulders. "Well I think everything's already been said and done," she said.

Raoul smiled. "I guess you're right…"he replied. "Um…so when do you want to go out?" he asked.

"Well I was actually wondering if we could go get dinner…tonight?" Christine offered.

"That would be grand," Raoul answered.

* * *

Erik lay awake in his bed staring at the imprints on the ceiling. Ever since he left Christine she was all he could think about. Her beautiful voice, her lovely smile, her gorgeous eyes…it was driving him insane. Not to mention the pain and hurt he must have caused her when he left. 

He desired so badly to go back to her, but every time he saw that skeleton face staring back at him in the mirror, or when he saw those sharp teeth that had taken so many lives he knew he could never be with her. She was a beautiful and kind woman that deserved to be with a handsome man…not with a corpse. _Raoul De Chagny. _Erik may have hated the man, but he knew in his heart that he would make Christine happy with him, but he hated the man with a passion. Erik didn't know what would happen if he saw the two together. He didn't know if it would be the end of him or De Chagny.

Then it hit him. Raoul was a hunter. Hunters didn't have high life expectancies which Erik really didn't care about, but if he was a hunter Christine couldn't be with him without there being a great chance that she'd get hurt. Erik loved Christine too much too let that happen. _"Maybe they won't get together,_" he thought. _"I'll just have to keep an eye on the two." _

He grabbed his coat and went to find Christine.

* * *

"You know you're possibly the best diva the Opera Populaire has ever had," Raoul told Christine as he took another shot of whiskey. They were at possibly one of New York's busiest bars. The music was blazing, people were dancing, and you had to practically kill someone to get a bar stool. Christine usually didn't like the bar environment ,but she needed something to get her mind away from Erik besides Raoul's cute face, and a whole bunch of beer might do the trick. 

Christine laughed. "Yeah right! Maybe the worst diva but certainly not the best," Christine replied taking another drink of her beer.

The handsome man nearly fell off the bar stool laughing. "You the worst? Oh you're being too humble Ms. Daae. Carlotta was by far the worst," he said.

"Wait you know who Carlotta is?" Christine asked. She wasn't quite drunk enough to miss that.

"Oh yes. My family has funded the Opera Populaire for quite some time now. My brother only took over when my parents were killed," Raoul explained. His voice got softer as he talked about his parent's death. "They loved the arts you know, and they would have loved to see you up there tonight." The poor man sounded so sad, and it nearly broke Christine's heart. Christine had been living with Madame Giry long before his parents died, and she hadn't talked to Raoul for a few years tell now. She felt terrible for not being there when they died.

"I'm sorry Raoul," Christine comforted. Raoul put the shot glass down to look at the beautiful woman beside him. She looked so concerned and mature even if she was a little drunk. The little girl from a long time ago had grown into a beautiful woman, and he hadn't noticed it tell now. She had such beautiful eyes and such an emotional look on her face.

"Christine…," he whispered. He was getting closer and closer to her before he even noticed what was happening.

She was a little nervous and surprised as Raoul approached her, but Christine didn't back off. Her eyes were glued to his, and she would even admit that she liked it when their lips touched to form a passionate kiss. He was so warm, so handsome, and he had such passion in his kiss. Then thoughts of Erik flashed through her head. "Raoul...," she whispered after breaking the kiss early.

Sighing, he caressed her soft cheek and gave her some distance. They looked at each other's eyes for a long moment. Only one thought raced through her head as she gazed at his ocean blue eyes, and it was a name…_Erik. _She thought Raoul would help her feel better, and that he could feel the void in her heart, but he had only made things worse. She would need more time to get over that masked man. "I've gotta go Raoul," she announced as she quickly grabbed her purse from under the bar.

Raoul looked shocked. "Wait why?" he asked getting up to chase her as she left the bar.

"I'm just not ready for this yet," she answered quickly. She didn't want to look at him right now.

"Why?"

Christine pushed open the door to the bar to be greeted by the cold New York air. She stopped and turned around. "Because I'm just not Raoul, and if you truly care about you'll understand," she said.

He was at a lose of words, and she couldn't think of anything to say that he would understand. "Look Raoul," she put her hand on his shoulder, "I'll call you," she finally told him before storming off leaving Raoul astounded. She felt ashamed, but strangely though, she could feel Erik's comforting presence around her, and it put a small smile on her face.

* * *

Erik watched from across the street as Christine walked away from De Chagny. _"I love you to death, and I hate to see you in pain,_" he thought. He didn't want to see the woman he cared about so deeply in so much pain. 

"My God the woman's seen your face, and she still won't get away from you," Audrey's voice rang in his ear.

Annoyed, Erik turned around. "Dmn I'd gone a month without seeing you. Why'd you have to come spoil my fun?" Erik asked.

She laughed and sat down on a box. "You know you missed me. Of course you were probably too busy thinking about the woman who betrayed you," she commented.

Erik stopped realizing what her words meant. "So you were responsible for her little curiosity in my face?"

"I might have peaked her curiosity, but I wasn't the one that removed the mask," she mentioned with a sense of pride.

Erik sighed. Exactly as he expected, Audrey had been behind it. "Why do you want me so bad?" he inquired staring in the eye for the first time. He wasn't afraid of her. "As I recall you were the one that hurt me so bad that the only thing to do was leave…,"

"Oh Erik," she played. "Why do you have to hold that against me? Didn't I say I was sorry?"

He nearly burst out laughing. "Do you think that one word especially coming from your mouth could make me forgive you? Actions speak louder then words my dear."

The beautiful woman looked ready to burst, but she kept her composure…luckily. "So is that a no, you won't help me?" Audrey questioned getting annoyed with his speeches every time they spoke.

"My God woman do you not get the point. I hate you! I wouldn't help you if you threatened to torture me!" Erik yelled.

Audrey stopped moving, and an evil grin made its way on her perfect face. "Maybe not if I torture you…," she turned to stare at Christine who was still walking away, "but what about the ones you love?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it.** **Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger.**


	15. Chapter 15 A Great Night

**Sorry for the wait. I'm sorry to say though that after this updates might be even further apart. I hope they aren't thought. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 15-A Great Night

* * *

**

"If you lay a hand on her I'll-,"

She laughed. "You'll do what?" Kill me?" She picked up a large piece of glass from the ground. "News flash lover boy…," she attempted to cut her wrist, but there was no blood, not even a wound," I'm already dead!"

Erik was not frightened or intimidated by her act; in fact he was pissed. There was no way in heaven or hell he was going to let this monster hurt Christine. Faster then the eye could see, Erik pinned Audrey against a building. "If you lay a hand on her I'll find a way to kill you," he hissed. At that moment for the first time since he had nearly killed her he saw a twinge of fear in her eyes. She was scared for her evil life, and it gave Erik a since of pride that he had inspired fear in her. Smiling in satisfaction, he walked off.

Audrey was fuming. She had actually been bested by him…not tricked. Never before had this happened, and she despised the feeling.

"Are you ok?" Audrey turned around to see a bloodstained Patrick looking back at her. No doubt he had been having a fun night.

"What are you doing her?" she asked him angrily.

"Making sure you're alright?" he replied. _"The man is such an idiot," _Audrey thought.

Audrey gave a fake and annoyed smile. "I meant what in the hell are you doing here when you're supposed to be watching the ballet brat!" she yelled.

"Oh right!" he said before running off like a fool to do his job.

"I hate idiots," Audrey whispered to herself.

* * *

Christine and Meg were quiet as the elevator went to level six, the top level of an apartment building. It had been almost a month since Christine had gone out with Raoul, and after that night she decided she had to do a few things before getting into a serious relationship. She decided that getting a new apartment would be a good start. Her new salary as the Populaire diva could easily pay for it, and since Meg was moving in with her finances weren't even a problem. When the elevator stopped the two girls got out and walked silently to Apartment 15A. 

15A was the apartment on the top floor. They had only heard good things about, and knew it would be a great place to live. The previous occupants had struck it rich in the lottery and left all the furniture in apartment which only meant one less thing to buy for the two girls.

* * *

"It's very spacious for two women such as yourselves and I'm sure you'll love it here," the real-estate agent explained to them. The woman went to stand in the middle of the apartment where the sun was shining in through a large bay window. "What do you think?" she asked. 

Meg looked around in awe as she went to join the woman. "It's perfect!" she exclaimed. The apartment really was perfect for Christine and Meg. The rooms had enough space, the kitchen was small which was perfect for two girls who couldn't cook, it had a beautiful view, and was down the street from the Opera Populaire. "What do you think?" Meg asked Christine who wasn't paying any attention. Her attention was focused at a shrouded piece of furniture across from the main room. "Christine?"

Christine waved her best friend off as the walked slowly to the object. She knew exactly what was underneath the white cover, and it reminded of her of a person she never wanted to think about again. Her hands clutched a large bit of the white cloth. Taking a deep breath, she tugged it off to reveal a great black piano just like the one at the Populaire. Her hands graced the dusty keys giving her the memory of how Erik's long, slender fingers danced across the keys every time he played. She loved to watch him. What a painful reminder this instrument was.

"Christine?" Christine looked over to see Meg with a worried look on her face.

"We'll take it," Christine said. Meg nearly jumped for joy.

* * *

_Erik watched with deep interest as Audrey talked with a man he didn't know. They were in front of a building he had never been in before, but he could here music playing inside. "Move over," a mean voice ordered. Erik looked up to see a tall, dirty man with an angry look on his face._

"_Huh?" Erik replied too in shock to think about who he was talking to. _

_The man looked even angrier then before. "Move," he said again. The man didn't even bother to let Erik make the choice this time. He pushed the boy aside and walked through the door. Erik caught a glimpse of a lot of people with drinks in their hands. "What's in there?" he thought. _

_Audrey laughing turned Erik's attention back to her. "Come on Erik," she instructed as she gestured for him to follow her inside. _

_Inside there were tons and tons of people. All were laughing and playing. There were a few tables which were covered with food, cups, and things Erik didn't even want to know what they were. The place was loud with music and talk, and Erik didn't like the place one bit. _

_Frowning, he turned to Audrey. "Where are we?" he asked. "I don't like it here."_

_She laughed a little. "My dear we're at a tavern," she replied. "You're supposed to be having a good time," she continued with a smirk on her face. _

_She led him to a back hallway where they stopped in front of a door. "Now listen. You're about to meet some of those friends I told you about. I highly suggest you make a good first impression of yourself. You understand?" she explained. Erik nodded his head. "Good boy." Smiling, she opened the door. _

"_Audrey!" a male voice yelled before Erik even had time to see where the voice was coming from. There was a table in the room surrounded by beautiful women and handsome men dressed in fine clothing, and all of them were just as pale as Audrey was. _

"_Hello John," she replied as the two hugged. The rest of the people in the room were looking at them with smiles on their faces._

_The man turned to Erik with an emotionless face. "Who is this young man?" he asked bending down to get a good look at Erik. Erik couldn't have been sure, but he thought he saw the same sharp teeth that Audrey had in the man's mouth. "This is Erik, John. He's the one," she answered. _

"_Ahhh…I see." He looked a little disappointed and surprised. "Audrey may I talk to you for a second…alone?" Erik knew it was because of his face. A person with manners would always act like that when they saw his face._

_Audrey ignored him. "Well Erik I suppose I need to introduce you to everyone." She pushed him forward to the front of the table. "This is Maggie, Grace, Samuel, Lily, John, and Claire." She pointed to each one as she introduced them. All of them had frowns on their faces, and Erik could tell they were all staring at his face, all of them except Claire. She had bright red hair, deep blue eyes, and pale skin. She was definitely the most beautiful of the women. The fact that she actually smiled was the main cause of that…even if she did have the same sharp teeth. _

"_Hello Erik," Claire greeted as she stood up and put out her hand. Still examining her, Erik gladly shook it. "What a handsome young man you are," she told him. The woman Audrey had introduced as Lily snickered, but Claire ignored her. _

"_I'm not handsome," Erik replied sadly. _

"_Nonsense, looks aren't the only thing that matters," she explained. Erik almost smiled. _

"_Well since you two seem to get along so well why don't you take him outside Claire…perhaps show him around a little," Audrey suggested. _

"_What a good idea," Claire agreed. "Let's go Erik."_

Erik opened his eyes to stare at the familiar sight of the ceiling of his room. He hadn't had a dream of his past for awhile now. He hated his past…to be reminded of the terrible things that had happened to him was awful. And this was the last memory he could ever want. _Claire. _He had almost wiped that beautiful smile out of his mind forever. Why it had to come back tonight he didn't know. She was the last person he wanted to remember.

"Erik!" Nadir's voice rang outside the basement door.

Erik was actually glad to hear the voice of his friend. He put on a shirt and went to answer the door. "What do you want Nadir?" Erik asked.

"I have something important to tell you," Nadir answered.

Erik shifted his weight. "Well shoot."

"It's Christine…" Nadir started.

"Wait Nadir, surely you heard the news. I haven't seen Christine in over two months," Erik cut him off to say.

"I heard, but I thought you would want to know this," Nadir explained.

"I don't know. It's hard enough for me to stop thinking about her. The last thing I need is to learn something about her -,"

"She moved into the apartment building one street over," Nadir said.

"What?" The news really wasn't big, but to him it was huge. To know that Christine was just behind his old building almost made his heart drop. It was hard enough to get over her at first, and now he might even be able to see her in the next building. This was the last thing he needed.

"She moved into the building behind you," Nadir said again.

"Dmn."

"What are you going to do?"

Erik chuckled. "Nothing, I'll just get over it, and hope I don't ever see her," Erik replied.

"Well that's going to be hard."

"Well that's life." Erik backed up to let his best friend in the room. "Lets not talk about it."

"Very well then," Nadir said as he entered the room.

"So is the news the only thing that brings you by?" Erik asked.

"No. I thought we could do the whole best friend thing you know. And I figure you'll need something to get your mind off your new neighbor."

"Well I appreciate your concern," Erik replied.

* * *

"Christine sat wide awake." Even if she was used to the bed she still probably wouldn't be able to sleep. She could never sleep anymore. After the first month she had gotten used to staying up all night. _"I wish you'd come back Erik." _She still missed his lessons, and his beautiful voice. Having a lesson with him could help her sleep through anything. Even two months after the lessons had quit she still couldn't sleep. She missed him so much. Raoul was always trying to be there for her, but he wasn't Erik. He didn't have the mysterious personality, the sweet and humble act, or even Erik's remarkable voice. Raoul nonetheless was a very good man, and if she could get over Erik, Raoul would make her happy. 

"Christine?" Christine looked up to see Meg standing in the doorway. "You still not sleeping?" Christine simply frowned. Meg laughed. "What kind of man could you be so hung up about?"

"Meg…"

"I know, I know I could never understand because I've never met him," Meg finished for her. She had heard the words every time she had mentioned Christine's little sleep. She went to sit on Christine's bed. "But come on Christine, you've got to sleep. It's not healthy and you know it."

"I know Meg. I just need a little more time that's all," Christine explained.

Meg frowned. "Well would it help if I were in here with you?" Meg asked.

Christine smiled. "Nah, not unless it'll help you sleep. I don't want to keep you up. You've been too good in this whole problem," Christine answered.

"Well I like your room better so I'll stay here," she said as she got underneath the covers. Smiling, Christine scooted over to make room.

"Goodnight Meg." Meg must have already been asleep because she didn't answer. Christine almost laughed. Meg was so sweet. She was always there for her. Her smiled turned to a friend, however, when her thoughts went back to Erik.

"Oh Erik, I miss you so much," Christine whispered to herself as she got comfortable in an attempt to try and sleep.

* * *

Erik sat staring out the window at the building behind his. Christine was so close, but he couldn't see her. He knew seeing her would only make things worse, and staring at the building probably wasn't much of a help either. Sighing, he leaned back in the chair to try and focus his mind. He needed to stop thinking about Christine before he went insane. 

"_You still not sleeping?" _Erik opened his eyes. The voice was low, so low he almost couldn't hear it. But he recognized it immediately as Meg Giry, and if Meg was around then Christine must be too. _"What kind of man could you be so hung up about?"_

"_Meg…" _Erik's nearly cried. That was her sweet voice.

"_I know, I know I could never understand because I've never met him…" "…But come on Christine. You need to sleep. It's not healthy and you know it." _Meg said to her. _Oh God she's not sleeping because of me _Erik thought. He didn't even bother to listen to the rest of the conversation. He couldn't live knowing Christine was suffering he had to do something about it, and he had a pretty good idea of what might help.

* * *

Christine's eyes shot wide open. Someone was playing music on the piano in the other room. She would have been scared if she didn't know the song they were playing. 

"_Night time sharpens heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination"_

She quickly got out of bed and ran to the main room almost in tears. There sitting at the piano was the man who had caused her more heartbreak then she thought she could bear, but he was also the man she loved. He stared straight at her. He was playing the song he played the first night they had met. She loved that song.

"_Silently the senses abandon their defenses." _

Crying, she ran to him. He stood up, and she almost knocked him down when she hugged him. "Oh my gosh Erik," she exclaimed through her tears. She hugged him as tightly as she could. She never wanted to let this man go again.

Erik loved to feel her arms around him…no matter how tightly. He loved to feel…to see her beautiful form especially so happy. It was a moment he'd never though he'd get to experience. "I didn't want you to get up," he said.

She looked up at him. "I thought I'd never see you again," she explained. "Why did you have to leave?"

"I thought I told you."

"Some big secret right? Listen Erik I don't care about your face, or whatever ever secret you're hiding.

"Christine you'd ca-." He was cut off be her lips against his. He didn't even realize what was happening at first. She was actually kissing him. It was hard to believe, but this was his first kiss with a woman he actually loved. Everything was real, and he knew it. He was really and truly in love with this girl.

Clearing her throat, she broke the kiss. "Erik I don't care. I would forget about anything as long as I was with you," she said.

Her words sounded so reassuring, but Erik knew she would care. Hardly anybody knew his kind existed. He knew she'd go crazy once she knew his secret. "Oh Christine I wish that were true," he simply uttered.

Smiling, she pulled him into another kiss. This time Erik put more into it turning it into a truly passionate kiss. "Ahh!" Erik broke the kiss and turned around. "Christine I shouldn't do this. I only came here because I heard you weren't sleeping. Trust me. You'll care about this secret of mine, and I don't think I could ever tell you the truth. I don't even think you could handle the truth," he told her.

Christine sighed. She would do whatever it took to stay with him. "Well then tell me when you think I'm ready," she suggested.

"What?" Erik turned around to look at her.

"We stay together, and when you think I'm ready tell me."

"Christine…I don't think you'll ever be ready," Erik said.

She went to stand right in front of him to look into his big green eyes. "When you tell me…I promise that I'll take it in," she said sternly.

"Christine…"

"I promise Erik."

"I don't know about this," he argued.

"Please," she begged. Erik didn't want to give in, but the look on her face was so sad and wanting. He could tell she loved him so he had no choice.

"Very well then," he agreed. "I just don't think you'll be able to take it."

She smiled. "Try me."

* * *


	16. Chapter 16 A Bloody Surprise

**Sorry for** **the really long wait. I'm having trouble with ideas for this story. Anyway this chapter is a lot shorter then normal. Don't worry though chapter 17 is going to be action packed to make up for everything.Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.**

**Chapter 16-A Bloody Surprise**

**88888888**

Erik watched Christine from across the room as she slept. She had asked him to stay at least until she went to sleep, and of course he had to succumb to those big blue eyes. So she went to bed in Meg's room to avoid waking her best friend. But now even though she was asleep he couldn't find the will to leave. He loved the peaceful look on her face as she slept. It was hard to believe that this beautiful young woman had seen his face, and she still desired to be with him. Most girls would have nightmares about a guy like him standing beside their bed watching them sleep, but Christine found comfort in it.

Not to mention the fact that she had actually kissed him. _A kiss, _something he'd thought he would never experience had occurred with this beautiful woman, and she was the one that kissed him. It was hard to believe that such a beautiful creature as her had found love in him.

The dim light of the rising sun caught Erik's attention. He had to leave her now, and he didn't know whether it was a joy or a curse that he'd see her again.

**888888**

Christine's eyes fluttered open. The sun was peeking through the cracks in the blinds. She had actually slept last night. Erik may be a little creepy and strange, but something about his tall figure, the beauty in his emerald green eyes, and his soft touch just calmed her no matter how he looked on the outside. She was in love with him, and she had to admit it.

"Oh you're up!" Christine turned around to see Meg standing in the doorway in her pajamas with messy blonde hair.

"Yeah," Christine murmured as she sat up sleepily.

"I'm glad you're up. I didn't want breakfast to get cold," she said before she slipped out of the room. She was back in moments with a large tray in her hands. "I made breakfast in bed for you to celebrate since you actually fell asleep!" she explained happily. With a big smile on her face, she sat the tray on Christine's lap.

Christine nearly burst out laughing when she saw the food. Burnt toast, something that resembled scrambled eggs, and the circular things might have been pancakes. She smiled though; it was the thought that counted. "Breakfast in bed," she chuckled, "sounds great."

**888888**

"_Ever been to a tavern before?" Claire asked Erik. They decided that to take a walk outside. _

"_No, never," Erik answered solemnly. _

"_Then you wouldn't know that they're wretched places filled with people on a one way road to an early death," she said with a slight hint of anger in her low alto voice. _

"_You stupid whre!" Erik and Claire turned their attention to a doorway where a man had just thrown a poorly dressed woman out the door. _

_Claire chuckled. "Well I suppose it isn't much better out here, but at least we're away from the wretched Audrey," she continued. _

_Erik looked at her confused. "You don't like Audrey?" _

_She scoffed. "What is there to like about her?" _

"_Well she's very pretty, and seems quite nice," Erik answered. _

_Claire stopped dead in her tracks, and she turned to face him. "Listen Erik the woman…that thing is the furthest from nice there ever could be!" she yelled_

"_That can't be true," Erik argued. _

_Claire looked aggravated. She knew Erik didn't know any better; he didn't know what kind of monster Audrey truly was, but she also knew it was VERY important that he learned. "Erik I want you to listen to me, and don't forget a word I say. Audrey is evil, she is a monster, and she is by no means to EVER be trusted! Do you understand me?" _

_Erik remained silent. _

"_Do you understand me?" she asked more angrily then the first time. _

"_Yes," Erik mumbled. _

"_I want a better answer then that!" she demanded. _

"_I understand you Claire!" Erik said with aggravation clear in his voice. _

"Erik wake up!" the words snapped Erik out of his sleep. He looked up to see Madame Giry standing there with paper white skin looking scared to death.

Angry, he shot up in his bed. "What in the hell are you doing here?" he screamed.

"Erik something terrible has happened…and it has your name written all over it."

**8888888**

Erik glared out the car window examining the many buildings. He hated being in a car with a passion especially when Giry was driving. "What could be so important you would have to take me to see it at this very moment? And why can't you just tell me what it is?" he groaned. The woman had simply refused to tell him what happened saying that it was too horrible to explain, and that he'd have to seem it for himself.

She didn't reply. Her constant silence was making Erik angrier and angrier. He might have hurt something of someone if it weren't for her finally stopping the car. "We're here," she announced grimly before getting out of the car.

"Where exactly is here?" Erik asked. They appeared to be behind an old building, and there wasn't a person in sight.

"That's not important," she answered. Erik eyed her suspiciously as she dug through her trunk to get a flashlight. Something about her had changed. Madame Giry was hardly ever cheerful, but she was never this grim, and she never had the look of fear and terror on her face like she did this night. "Follow me," she ordered.

Erik obeyed without question simply just to see what could have her frightened so. "I come by this old bookstore over here all the time. I saw this road we just turned on, and thought it might be a good shortcut," she waved the flashlight around nervously.

"Everything was fine until I saw this," she pointed the flashlight on a wall forcing herself not to look at the sight.

Erik gasped. The bloody sight mangled bodies tied together would gross any human out, but the thing that made Erik gasp was the fact this his name was written all over the wall behind them in blood.

**8888888**

**Hope you liked it.**


	17. Chapter 17 On The Roof

**Sorry for making you'll wait an eternity! Like I said before I'm having some trouble coming up with ideas for this story. sighs**

**Thanks for the review. **

**This is a chance for some guiltless advertising lol. I have this website where you can debate various things. www. debates06 . proboards103 . com /index . cgi. Without the spaces. If it doesn't work, the link is my homepage.**

**Chapter 17-On The Roof

* * *

**

Erik walked slowly to the wall that was covered with his name. "I know I should have called the police, but I knew you had to see this," Madame Giry explained in panic. "Erik who on Earth did this?"

"I don't know," Erik lied. He knew exactly who or what was behind this. Audrey, he could sense her evil; he could sense it everywhere. She was up to something…he just didn't know what.

"Do you think a vampire did this?" Giry asked curiously. Erik didn't have to think; he knew it was either Audrey herself, or a vampire that served her was responsible.

Curiously, he turned to look at the bodies. Each one of them was mangled beyond recognition of seeing their face, but Erik could tell it was two males and a female. Without hesitation like a human would have to touch a body like these, Erik reached over and examined one of their necks. "Bite marks," he said.

"What?" Madame Giry asked still not looking at the scene.

"Anne, you need to get out of here," Erik instructed.

"Why?" Erik did not have to answer the hand of the body right beside him began to move.

"Get out!" he ordered. Quickly, she ran to the car door and stopped.

"What about you?" she asked worriedly.

"GO!" Erik screamed. Reluctantly, she climbed in the car leaving Erik to deal with the monsters.

His vampire eyes scanned their entire surroundings as the beasts began to wake looking for something that he could use. Finally, a few feet away that was a sharp piece of wood that would be perfect. He didn't waste any time to run and get his weapon for the vampires were already climbing to their feet.

"Come on you lousy scum!" he yelled to get their attention.

Each one of them turned to look at him with glowing red eyes. "You're one of us!" the female hissed.

Erik winced. He knew that they would not attack him without a reason to. They would get away if Erik didn't give them one. Faster then their new vampire eyes could even see, he sprang to one of the males and had a stake through it's black heart in seconds. The two creatures left standing hissed and growled at the death of their companion. In a matter of moments they were charging Erik.

With Erik's great strength and speed the two vampires would be no matches for him. In only seconds, each one lay dead on the dirty asphalt. "Audrey," he growled.

* * *

Carefully, Christine dabbed the black mascara on her eyelashes. Then she moved to the eyeliner. Even at her age she was still horrible at putting on eyeliner; she hated the stuff. She always messed up, and she wanted to look perfect for her Erik, who had finally agreed to go on another date. So without even breathing she outlined the bottom of her eyes, and she was almost done when a knock on the door startled her. "Errr!" she hissed now having a huge brown line across her cheek she ran to the door. "I hate this stuff!" she screamed throwing the pencil on the bathroom floor. 

The person at the door was pounding by the time she finally reached it. She stood on her tiptoes to look through the eyehole and see a masked man standing there. With an excited smile she threw open the door and jumped into Erik's arms.

"Erik!" she shouted in joy.

"Whoa Chris!" Erik replied startled by her greeting. He was about to apologize for being late, but was stopped when she covered his mouth with hers and pulled him into a kiss. "Umm…Christine perhaps this is better suited for the apartment," Erik said through her kisses.

She laughed. "I'm just so glad to see you," she explained happily.

Erik smiled a little. "Was that a smile Mr. Mysterious?" she played.

Erik quickly removed all evidence.

* * *

"I regret to say that the Erik you speak of escaped your trap," Patrick informed his mistress who was sitting in a large armchair. 

Audrey chuckled as she sipped at her blood martini. "Well I didn't expect for them to actually have a chance. If I wanted them to have a chance, I would have changed them myself," Audrey said. "I simply wanted to make a statement," she continued with a satisfied laugh.

"Perhaps Madame, you should worry about the girl if you intend to get him to join us. I thought she was the main problem," Patrick put in.

The sound of glass breaking echoed over the empty room. Angry, Audrey stood up and to face Patrick with her fierce red eyes. "How dare you say that!" she scorned.

"I'm sorry Madame-," Patrick stuttered.

"Do you think that I'm stupid?"

"No!"

"Do you think that I don't know what the hell I'm doing?" she continued with the patronizing.

"No! Please don't hurt me!" Patrick pleaded.

"Believe me, I have a perfect plan for the ballet brat!" she finished sternly.

"I'm sorry, I'll never question you again!" Patrick screamed.

"I know you won't, you're too much of a coward," she said with a laugh.

* * *

"So where do you want to go?" Erik asked Christine as he sat down on the couch and waited for her to get ready. 

"I actually have a surprise planned," Christine answered from the bathroom.

"A surprise?" Erik repeated astonished.

"Yep," Christine said as she walked out of the bathroom ready to go.

Erik gasped. She looked so beautiful with her long chocolate hair curled into a loose bun, her bright blue eyes glowed, and she wore a short black dress. "What?" she said.

Erik quickly stood up. "Oh nothing you just look so beautiful," he replied.

Christine smiled slyly. "Thanks."

* * *

"Why did you have to blindfold me Christine?" Erik asked her with a little anger in his voice. He didn't like not being in control. He didn't know exactly where they were, but he knew they were inside a building obviously because he heard her open a few doors, and they were now walking up some stairs, and he could hear the business of the city around them. 

"Because it's a surprise!" Christine answered. Erik didn't know if he liked the surprise much.

She opened one more door and Erik could tell they were outside because of the sound of the breeze, but he couldn't feel it. "Ok we're here," she announced as she slowly took of the blindfold.

They were on the roof of one of the tallest buildings in New York. "This building is right beside the hospital. When my father died one of the doctors brought me over here. It was the biggest help after he died," she paused. Erik could tell this was hard for her. "The silence just gives me peace. It's like whole other world up here. Just looking at the stars, watching the lights below…it's amazing how much it helps," Christine explained sadly.

Erik understood her completely. He'd been up here often, and for some unknown reason it helped him feel a lot better too. He liked the silence…and the darkness. But after killing the three vampires being on top of this building wasn't what was helping him. He glanced over at Christine who was gazing down below on the side. Her bun had now fallen out from the wind, and her face was looking pale from the cold, but Erik thought she had never looked more beautiful. "Christine?"

She turned around to look at him with big blue eyes. He was about to ask her a question but was stopped with her lips pressed against his in a passionate kiss. Erik graced is hands down her spine which was the closest he'd ever touched a woman like Christine. Still kissing passionately, he wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer; sweet warmth was radiating from her small body.

She gladly jumped into his arms without even breaking a moment of their kiss. Erik was enjoying every sweet sensation of her touch; he was enjoying the smell of her vanilla perfume, and the feeling her beautiful lips felt against his. It wasn't right at all though. "Christine," he gasped through her kisses.

She stopped to look at him sadly. "I know…your secret," she murmured sadly.

"Yeah," he answered more angry then sad. He wanted to continue what they were doing; he wanted it so badly he could feel it running through the cold blood in his veins, but they could never get that far until he found the courage to tell her _what _he was.

"Erik you can tell me," she pleaded as he took his big hands in her small ones.

"Christine, you _might_ be ready to know, but I'm not ready to tell you," he confessed.

"Erik," she pouted with teary blue eyes.

"I've gotta go," he lied as he walked back toward the door. The last thing he wanted to see was her sad.

"Erik wait!" He stopped and turned around to look at her. "I love you," she said barely above a whisper, but he heard everything she said. He smiled without caring if she saw.

He twisted the door handle, and was about to walk through. "I love you too," he finally replied. He couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn he saw her smile too.

* * *

Captain Horn gazed horrified at the bloody sight before him. "My God," he exclaimed. Blood was everywhere, and to the side were three dead bodies with bite marks all over them, and a huge hole in their hearts. 

"I told you, you should have never questioned me." The Captain didn't even have to look to know it was the mysterious Mr. De Chagny that he had talked to many times before.

"Oh come on, there's not proof that this was…" he stopped for a second to look at the handsome man, "vampires," he whispered.

"Bite marks, stakes through the heart, bloody footprints sprawled around the place, they look as if they moved themselves…the list goes on and on," Raoul debated with no emotion.

The cop was silent for a second as he took in the bloody sight. He couldn't deny that the scene did look suspicious, but surely there was another obvious answer. "Ok let's say I do believe you. What do we do?"

The young man smiled in satisfaction and was about to answer when… "I think I can help you there." Both surprised, they shot around to see a beautiful young woman standing there with a devilish grin on her face, and an evil look in her eyes.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	18. Chapter 18 Erik's Secret

**Thanks for the review!**

**I tried to update quicker then normal. **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 18-Erik's Secret**

* * *

"And who are you?" Captain Horn asked and Raoul wondered.

The young woman had sunglasses on despite the fact it was nearly pitch black outside, and Raoul took this into consideration. Her skin was also deathly pale; this was something else he wouldn't forget. "My name is Elisa Fisher," she introduced herself with. She seemed legit, but Raoul didn't like her.

"That's nice Elisa, how can you help us?" The Captain interrogated rudely.

She smiled lightly; it seemed like she was being awfully careful to hide her teeth, and Raoul made a mental note of this too. "I have to agree with Mr. De Chagney here," she said, "it was indeed the paranormal, vampires, that were responsible for the death of these three," she explained. Raoul had to respect the fact she was so open about her knowledge, but he still didn't trust her especially now that he knew she knew about vampires. "The only difference between Raoul an me is that I know the exact vampire that is responsible." She smiled.

"You do?" The chief repeated.

"Did I not just say that?" she replied annoyed.

"Wait. How do you know that?" Raoul asked getting down to the point.

"I have my ways." She smiled.

Still not quite believing her, he agreed to play along. "Then which one is responsible?"

"His name is Erik," she answered.

Raoul nearly fainted.

* * *

_A, thirty-six-year-old Erik, stood in front of the same table of people he'd met years before. Maggie, Grace, Samuel, Lily, John, and Claire were all there; each one of them had not aged a day since the moment he met them, and Audrey even looked younger. He had spent years getting to know them spending nights in this room watching them play poker, and he would follow them everywhere unless Audrey said otherwise. They never went out during the day, or at least not that Erik knew of. Over the long years Erik had gotten close to them, but he never considered himself a true friend; Audrey made sure of that. "You're not ready yet," she would tell him every time she caught him calling them friends. He did consider himself a friend of Claire though, a close friend. Audrey had been nice to him with many things; introducing him to the group, buying him a mask to put over his putrid face, but Claire, she had befriended him despite what Audrey said, and she was the one that was always there for him. He felt a very close attraction to her. _

_Erik smiled at Claire, but she looked way too worried about something to smile back. Her face was even more white than normal, and she was playing with her slender fingers. Erik was about to go to comfort her but was stopped by Audrey's thundering voice. "Don't move an inch!" she ordered. Erik turned to face her. She was looking even more beautiful then normal; she had on a blood red dress and her lips were stained red. Erik tried to ignore the stained lips like he always did when they looked like that. "Claire, if you can't be calm then get out!" she demanded angrily. Erik had never seen her like this. _

_Claire didn't even hesitate to slip out of her chair and out the door without even a glance at Erik. "Claire wait!" he called to her. _

"_Don't burden yourself with her Erik," Audrey interrupted as she grabbed his shoulder roughly. _

"_What's the matter with her," Erik asked Audrey. _

"_She's just being stupid," Samuel answered. _

"_No, she's worried," Audrey corrected. _

"_What is she worried about?" Erik inquired. _

_Audrey rolled her eyes as the group at the table laughed. "Erik it's none of your concern," she said taking his big hands in her small ones. Over the years Erik had grown so tall he now towered over her. "This is the night when you officially become one of us," she explained. _

"_Are you serious? No more being the lackey?" Erik replied. _

"_You've earned yourself a slot in the group, it's time," Audrey repeated. _

"_So what do I need to do?" Erik wondered. _

_Audrey smiled revealing her two large teeth. "Just be still," she answered. Slowly, she caressed her hand over his shoulders; she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach his neck where she placed small kisses all the way down. _

"_What are you doing?" he asked. She didn't answer. Instead, there was a sharp pain unlike Erik had never felt. He began to feel weaker and weaker until he dropped to the ground under his own body's weight. He saw the group at the table smiling before everything went black._

Erik's eyes opened easily. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was the day he made the worst decision of his life. He tried to remove the guilt from his mind as his cell phone chirped.

"Hello," he answered tiredly.

"Erik what have you done?" Giry's voice sound worried as hell on the other line.

"A lot of things," he answered dryly. He was too tired to be serious.

"I meant lately!" she yelled so loud he had to hold the phone away from his ear for a second.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because that hunter is over here right now saying if you try to touch Christine again he'll drive a stake through you heart!" she explained frantically. "So I ask you again what have you done?"

"Nothing! I haven't hurt any human in at least three months!" he yelled back.

"Well apparently you've done something to make him so pissed! I swear the man is acting like he's mad!

"What is Christine doing?"

"I got her out of here. I didn't want **him **to tell your secret. I doubt she knows he's even here," she said.

"Good thinking," he complimented.

"Erik I'm worried for your safety," she confessed. "I know you're changing, you and Christine. I haven't seen her so happy since before her father died, and I haven't seen you so happy…ever. If you get hurt, well I think Christine might hurt herself," she continued.

Erik was silent for a second. The thought of Christine hurting herself was killing him. "What do you want me to do?" he questioned.

The old woman sighed. "Just stay away from here tonight. I'll tell Christine you're sick, and just needed some rest for the night. I'll call you tomorrow night with an update on Raoul," she said.

Erik's heart fell at the thought of not seeing Christine tonight, but even he knew it was the best thing. "Alright," he replied sadly.

"Erik I know you want to see her, but…"

"I said alright! I don't want to talk about it!" He then ended the conversation by hanging up.

* * *

Madame Giry hung up her phone sadly. Erik was such a stubborn bstard. "Where the hell is she?" She looked up the see the hunter striding toward the lobby desk with a pissed off look on his face.

"She's gone Sir, I suggest you leave as well," she ordered more then suggested.

The man laughed a little. "You're hiding her from me aren't you? Either that or that monster from hell has got her!" he screamed.

"If you don't leave now then I'll call security," Madame Giry told him calmly.

"Why can't you understand I'm trying to help her?" he said as he got right in the old woman's face, and it was a little too close.

"Sir if you don't leave I'll call security!" she explained sounding a little angrier this time.

"That won't be necessary Giry. I'll escort him out." Raoul and Madame Giry both looked toward the door to see Erik standing there with arms crossed.

"There you are you worthless slime!" Raoul yelled and Madame Giry hoped the whole Populaire hadn't heard.

"Erik what the hell are you doing here? I thought you said you'd stay away?" Madame Giry scolded.

"I couldn't let this piece of crap hunter hurt you or Christine for that matter," Erik explained as Raoul and him glared at each other making the hairs on Madame Giry's spine rise. Erik was ready for the man to charge, and this time he wouldn't be so nice.

"Erik get out of here!" Madame Giry ordered. It was too late though. Raoul was charging at Erik who quickly pinned him against a well.

"You really are an idiot! How many times do I have to slam you against a wall before you get it through your thick skull to leave us alone?" Erik said pissed. He had his deep red eyes fixed on the man's blue ones.

"You'll have to keep doing it tell I'm dead!" Raoul answered with fury.

Erik smiled revealing his dagger sharp fangs. "That's actually what I expected you to say," he replied as he got ready to bite. His fangs were almost in the hunter's neck when Madame Giry's frantic voice stopped him.

"Erik stop!" The vampire turned around to look at her. Her eyes were transfixed at the door though, and her face was white as snow. Erik turned around to the entrance to see Christine standing there; face white, grocery bags on floor, terror in her blue eyes.

"Oh my God," he exclaimed barely above a whimper. "Christine?" He let go of Raoul and turned to her. "It's not what it looks like, you don't know the whole story," he said hoarsely.

She didn't move. She looked like she was about to scream. "What the hell are you?" she asked frantically before running off.

"Christine!" he called to her, but it was too late.

"Now look what you've done!" Raoul hissed.

"Go to hell!" Erik replied before running after the woman he loved.

* * *

Christine dodged the men and women on the street trying desperately to get away from that monster. _'That wasn't Erik, that wasn't Erik' _she kept trying to tell herself as tears began to emerge beneath her eyes. Erik couldn't have been that monster about to kill Raoul with those teeth, those fangs, things she had only heard of in horror stories. She was too deep in her thoughts to notice she had turned onto the wrong street.

Heaving for breath, Christine stopped. She knew she had made a wrong turn when she noticed the streets were empty. The street she lived on was never empty. The only light on this street was from the streetlights. "Oh God where am I?" she whispered frantically. Suddenly, the lights started to turn off one by one until finally she was left in the darkness.

"No!" she screamed. "No, no!" Her heart pounded with fear.

"Hello?" Christine shot around when she heard another voice.

"Thank goodness!" she exclaimed instantly running to the voice. "I'm lost," Christine explained as a figure of a woman came into view.

"Well maybe I can help," the woman said, and Christine could have sworn she recognized her voice. Why wasn't this woman scared?

Christine stopped when she remembered she carried some matches in her purse from places she went. "I think I've got some matches in my purse so we can see," Christine said.

"Ok," the woman replied as she went to stand closer to Christine who was digging though her purse.

"Oh thank God here they are!" Christine cried. She quickly lit one and turned to the woman. "Ahhhh!" Christine shrieked when she saw the woman's face. She recognized that evil gin immediately. It was Audrey.

"Hello Christine," Audrey simply said. She attacked before Christine even had the chance to think about running.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**


	19. Chapter 19 Deja Vu

** I don't know how to do the weird symbols for the word Deja Vu. Forgive me. :)**

**Anyway enjoy. **

**Chapter 18-Deja Vu**

Erik pushed through the large crowd of people looking for Christine. He was knocking bags from people's hands and practically throwing them against the nearby buildings to get by; he didn't care what happened, he had to find Christine. "Christine!" he yelled without caring who looked or who heard. There was no sign of the woman he loved though. "Christine!" He put his face in his hands and fell to his knees in tears.

"Sir?" Erik didn't even bother to look up. "Sir?" he felt a push on his shoulder. Angry, Erik finally glanced up to see a police officer standing there looking pissed. "I'm going to have to ask you to calm down."

Erik was about to throw him to into a glass shop window, but then it happened. Not too far away, he heard a scream. He recognized it immediately to be that of Christine's. "Christine!" He yelled as he pushed the officer aside to run to the aide of the woman he would gladly die for.

"Sir!" the police officer exclaimed. Erik wasn't paying attention though; he turned onto a deserted street when he saw her. Audrey had Christine on the ground biting into her neck.

"Get away from her!" Erik ordered with powerful authority. Audrey didn't have enough time to obey though. He had thrown her into the wall causing the bricks behind her to crack. A glint of terror crossed her eyes, but it was soon replaced by anger.

"Bstard," she yelled before turning around and pinning him against the wall. "You lose again! Look at her she's dying!" Audrey laughed. Erik squirmed underneath her grip, but instead of letting him go she dug her long, slender fingers into his shoulders.

"No," he groaned in pain. Reluctantly, he raised his arms to her neck and squeezed as hard as he could.

Audrey didn't falter though. Instead, she dug her fingers deeper into his shoulder. Erik did not make a sound; he only squeezed her long neck harder and harder. Suddenly, Audrey smiled her worst yet. She lifted her knee and kicked Erik exactly where it hurt the most, and before he was able to fall to the ground Audrey grabbed his head and slammed it against the wall. The brick cracked and crumbled from the force. He moaned in pain. "Doesn't this seem familiar? You on the ground in pain, the woman you care about dying? It seems vaguely familiar to me," she laughed. She knelt beside him and caressed the ridges of his mask. "Let us see how my dear Erik has changed," she mocked. Then Audrey ripped off his mask revealing his horrible face. Even she gasped a little when seeing it. "You haven't changed a bit," Audrey laughed.

Drops of blood poured down Erik's face. He couldn't move from the pain, his vision was blurry, and he knew he was losing. Audrey had weakened him; she could kill him in a second. He had failed Christine, just like he had failed before. His eyes closed.

He remembered the day so well…

"_Erik?" Erik opened his eyes to see Claire looking over him regret was easily seen in her eyes. "Sit up Erik," she instructed remorsefully. _

_Erik sat up, but as he did the whole world seemed to move with him. Things seemed more focused. Amazed, he examined his surroundings. They were in a small room. There was a window covered to keep the sun out. There were dirty clothes, rotten wood, old books scattered everywhere. In the corner a mouse nibbled at a piece of old bread. He had to look twice though, because it seemed like he could see each hair on the mouse, he could see the words on the pages of old books even if they were across the room, and he could hear the beating of the mouse's heart, and of other mice scattered across the building and in the walls. "Why did you let her do it?" _

_His attention turned to Claire. "Why did I let her do what? And who's her?"  
Erik asked dumfounded. _

_She laughed. "Are you a fool? Don't you not notice a difference?" she ranted. _

"_I don't understand," he said. _

"_Your vision, your hearing it's better? Surely you've already noticed these?" she continued. _

"_Yes," was his simple answer. _

"_She's turned you!" she yelled in his face. _

"_Turned me to what?" Erik questioned getting more confused by the second. _

"_A monster…" Claire answered quietly. _

_Erik's heart churned. "What?" _

"_You're one of us now! A blood sucking monster!" she yelled in almost what seemed like shame._

_Erik couldn't say anything. "Erik I know you didn't know. I know it'll take many more years for you to completely understand, but Audrey has killed you! She's taken the God given thing called life from your body!" _

"_Claire you're scaring me," Erik replied. She sighed. _

_Just then door to the room busted open. "Claire, what an unpleasant surprise," Audrey remarked as she entered. She smiled as she turned to Erik, "And there's the new addition to the family." _

"_Did you even tell him what he was getting into?" Claire asked. _

_Audrey ignored her. "I don't think Erik cares much. How do you feel sweetie?" She walked over to him and took his hands. _

"_Fine," he answered. "In fact I feel a little better then fine," he put in._

"_Answer my question you terror!" Claire demanded. _

"_Claire, darling, please remember whom you're talking to," Audrey said without even looking at her. Her eyes and attention were focused on Erik._

"_Answer me!" Claire ordered. She ran toward Audrey and pushed her around to look in her red eyes. _

"_How dare you touch me?" Audrey hissed. _

"_Why don't you actually look me in the eye then?" Claire replied, anger in her eyes. _

"_Claire why don't you get your caring self and get out of here before something bad happens?" _

"_You didn't tell him did you? You took his life away from him without him even knowing!" Audrey's answer was her hand around Claire's neck. _

"_You remember whom you're talking to! Besides I don't recall you spilling our secrets either. It seems Miss Innocent is exactly so innocent after all!" she said as she lifted the woman in the air with one hand. _

"_Audrey stop it!" Erik pleaded. _

"_Shut up Erik!" she ordered. _

_Erik couldn't though when he heard Claire's gasps for help. "You're a fool Claire! A down right fool!" Audrey tormented. _

"_You're killing her Audrey!" he screamed. Quickly, he ran to stop her, but with her one hand she was able to easily push him away sending him tumbling through the wall of the room. _

"_No Erik, this is killing her," Audrey remarked as she walked to the black cloth covering the window still holding Claire by the neck. "Goodbye Claire," she whispered as she lifted the cloth and pushed Claire into the sunlight. _

_Confused, Erik watched. "Ahhh!" Claire screeched in pain. The skin on her bones turned blood red as it disappeared from her body in smoke. Soon all that was there was the skeleton of the woman he possibly loved, and after that there was only a small pile of dust in the shape of a person. _

"_You defy me and die Erik," Audrey simply said as she left Erik completely confused. _

A tear made his way down Erik's face. It was the day Claire died, in the way that Erik soon discovered was the most painful way a vampire could die. He also soon learned that the life of a vampire was no life at all. It was living, but still being dead. It was torture for anyone even if they didn't know it. No sunlight, no friends, no life. Then he didn't even know what he, Claire, and Audrey were, but he had gotten revenge for Claire eventually, and now he'd do it again for his precious Christine. He would die before he'd let Christine become a vampire, which was exactly what would happen to her if he didn't fight back.

"Not again," he whispered. Slowly, he got to his knees. He was weak from a loss of blood, and his head was turning.

Audrey turned from Christine back to Erik. "Oh you're going for another try." She walked confidently back to Erik ready to strike, but Erik was ready too.

As fast as he possibly could, he grabbed her head and slammed it into the brick wall as hard as he possibly could. The brick cracked underneath the force once more and Audrey fell to the ground defeated. "Btch," he said smiling at her unconscious body on the ground.

"Oh my God!" Erik turned to see Raoul above Christine's body. "What have you do..ne?" his voice trailed off when he saw Erik's face. "My God," he murmured.

Erik ignored the usual reactions to his face and ran straight for Christine. "Get away from her!" Raoul got in the way before Erik could get close. He had to look away from Erik's face. "You will not touch her," he ordered. He slipped a stake out from his pocket.

"You think I did this?" Erik argued.

Raoul didn't even answer. He went to Christine's aid making sure that Erik kept a safe distance. "Christine wake-up, wake-up!" he patted her face a little, but she was out cold. "Oh God," he panicked as he got a cell phone out.

"Phil call Smith right now! I need him immediately," Raoul yapped into his cell phone.

Erik ran to Christine. "Get away from her!" Raoul yelled.

"Christine wake up, oh God, please wake up," Erik pleaded. Her face was almost as pale is his, and blood was all over the ground and still dripping from the two holes in her neck. She had a faint heart beat but it only got fainter by the second. His anger was quickly replaced by sadness. A tear rolled down his revealed cheek as he cradled her limp head in his arms. "Please Christine, wake up," he cried as he removed a gentle curl from her beautiful face. "Please."

In his sadness, he forgot about Raoul, and he only had a moment to get away from his lunging stake. "I told you to get away from her," Raoul said fiercely.

"Why would I hurt her?" Erik yelled angrily. He wasn't in the mood for fighting.

"Because that's just what you do," Raoul replied anger and sadness was clear in his voice as he prepared to fight Erik.

Erik regarded that look for a second. He recognized those eyes, that face, and his courage from one of his victims. Erik gulped. "Listen this just isn't the time for revenge Mr. DeChagny," Erik said softly. "I'm sorry for what I did to you," Erik apologized.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Raoul hissed not lowering his stake for a second.

Erik didn't have the time to answer though. Soon an ambulance came speeding in. Only then did Raoul lower his stake to pick up the limp Christine.

Erik quickly got away. Surely friends of Raoul did not want to see him, but he would see Christine soon if it was the last thing her ever did.


	20. Chapter 20 A Compromise

**I'm sorry the chapter is so incredibly loooonnng. We're nearing the end though. Five more chapters maybe a little more. **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 20-A Compromise**

Erik hid in the shadow of a small tree in front of the hospital emergency room. He had followed the ambulance, and luckily no one could see him. Vampires were especially good at hiding in the shadows. They lived in darkness.

He desperately wanted to run inside and go to Christine, but he also didn't want to find a stake through his heart. There was no telling how many hunters resided in the hospital. He looked down at his clothing. Did he look suspicious? Black shirt, black pants, long black jacket, and a mask on his face…he might as well have a sign that had "I'm a vampire, stake me" on him. He'd have to change.

He glanced at the sidewalk for someone that could "lend" him some clothing, and sure enough a tall slender man was just then walking up the sidewalk that would be perfect. Erik grabbed him and brought him to an empty area in a second. "If it's money you want, I'm broke!" the man yelled as he shook in fear.

"I don't want your money," Erik said simply. "And if you're good, I won't hurt you."

His words didn't seem to calm the poor man. "Then what… do you want?" he stuttered.

"Your clothes," Erik replied.

"Why?" the man asked surprised.

"No questions," Erik ordered. "Give them to me now!" He showed his fangs a little just to scare the man.

"Ok, ok!" the man gave in. The man took off his jacket, his shirt, and everything else. He gave them to Erik. "Uh…do I get your clothes…like a switch?" he asked with expecting eyes.

Erik looked from the white, preppy clothes to the man who was now in only boxers with red hearts on them. "No," Erik said plain and simply.

"But…it's cold!" the man protested, but he instantly got the look on his face showing he knew he'd gone to far.

"Get over it," Erik demanded. "Now leave."

The man didn't seem too reluctant to go. Erik examined the clothes. A white designer shirt, jeans, a tan, light jacket, white tennis shoes, and a Yankee hat were the clothes. "Oh God," he muttered. He took off his clothes and quickly put on the new ones. "I don't think I would wear anything like this if I was human," he said to himself.

Then his thoughts went to his mask. Surely that De Chagny hunter would recognize it immediately. There was really only one way to get into that hospital without a mask…as a patient.

* * *

"You really should skateboard with a helmet, Jake," Casey Thomas, a well-known doctor at the hospital, scolded a patient. "Or you'll have to come in for another round of stitches. I don't want to see you back her a fourth time for the same thing," she continued. The poor boy had gotten into a bad skateboard crash and hit his head leaving a cut on his head resulting in a need for stitches; he had done the same thing two times the month before.

"Yes ma-am," he answered sadly. "Ow!" She put the last bandage on the young boy's head.

"Now lay down a second and wait for your parent's to get back, I've gotta go," she said.

"Ok," was his simple reply.

Casey smiled as she left the exam room. Jake was a crazy kid. She made her way to the front desk to finish filling one of his papers when a man walking into the hospital caught her attention. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed upon seeing his face. The man looked to be severely injured for his face looked like a skeleton! "Sir! Sir!" she ran to him kind of reluctantly making sure not to look at his ghastly face. "Can someone get me a stretcher?" she yelled. A few doctors came reluctantly to help. Each one some fixated on Erik's face. "Sir, lay down," she instructed.

"Uhh..what? Oh no, I'm not that bad off…I just need a bandage on my face," Erik told them.

"Sir just lay down on the stretcher," she ordered once again. Erik didn't have time to protest though. They pushed him on the stretcher and rolled him into the emergency room.

"He's pale as ever, and his hands are ice," a nurse remarked.

"I'm not dying!" Erik yelled. The stupid nurses and doctors didn't listen though.

"Sir, what happened to you?" Casey asked Erik sincerely.

"I was born!" Erik replied as he sat up surprising all the people in the room. "Now, I'll I want is a fcken bandage for my face!" he told them angrily. Surely he should have known they'd act like this when they saw his face. They all seemed to get the message this time though.

"Do you want gauze or cloth?" Casey asked in shock.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Raoul questioned Dr. Smith about Christine.

"Well she wasn't drained dry, so there wasn't an immediate change…thank God. But as you know it depends on how much of the poison got into her body," he explained sadly.

Raoul sighed. "I can't believe I didn't kill him sooner," Raoul scorned himself. "Well what do you think? Your personal opinion, I mean," Raoul asked.

"It doesn't look good," the doctor replied sadly.

Raoul felt like he was about to cry. "This is all my fault."

* * *

Erik walked in swiftly through the busy hallways of the hospital. He now had a bandage covering his entire face except his eyes (which were mostly covered), and he also was wearing a hospital gown with a robe on. He figured the more he blended in the better things would be, and now that he did fit in he would have to find Christine.

Glancing around through the small slits, he found the front desk. "Is there a Christine Daae here?" he asked the woman sitting at the deak acting sick the best way he could.

"May I ask why?" she quickly answered. She didn't even bother to look at him.

"Um…I was in the same accident she was in, and I was wondering if she was ok," he quickly came up with.

The woman looked up startled obviously from the way he looked. "Well sir…she's, uh…in ICU."

"Can I go see her? She's really important to me, and I want to know she's alright," he said.

"Well I'm afraid you can't go to her, but from what I heard she's stable," the woman told him.

Erik sighed. "Alright, thanks for your help." He then turned around headed straight for the ICU. At least the woman had narrowed it down.

* * *

Raoul held Christine's ice-cold hand watching her chest rise up and down. "I'm so sorry I didn't get rid of him earlier, Christine. I tried, but I should have tried harder," a tear ran down his cheek. "Lord knows, if I would have known this would happen so soon, he'd have been dead the first time I laid eyes on him," more tears began to come, "Oh God I'm so sorry!" he sobbed.

The only sound in the room was his crying and the beeping of the monitor. Raoul looked at her emotionless, sleeping face as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "You know when I saw you a few months ago for the first time in along time, I knew that I loved you. I think from the moment we met when we were children we were meant to be together. And then when I saw you again you were so beautiful. That young brat had turned into a young angel." He smiled through his tears. Carefully, he leaned over her delicate face. "I don't know if you can hear me," he whispered, "but I love you." Then gently, he kissed her.

Erik watched the scene before him in pure sadness. He knew that the hunter had loved her, but to see the proof of it before his eyes was harder to watch then he thought it would be. "Christine," he whimpered.

The sound of someone coming caught his attention, and he quickly hid on the next hallway. "Raoul, I've got some rather startling news," Erik heard the voice of a man say.

"What is it?" Raoul answered back.

"Well you say that it was one of the men you thought bit her," he started.

"I don't think, I know," Raoul told him sternly. Erik wanted to yell at him.

"Well after examining the bite marks on the young woman's neck I've come to the conclusion that it was a woman that bit her," the other man's voice explained. Erik almost smiled.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" Raoul asked condescendingly.

"There's no need to be mean," the doctor replied with no change of emotion. "But the size of the bite marks on her neck are considerably smaller then that of a man vampire," the doctor told.

Raoul seemed to be squirming. "I want proof it wasn't him!" Raoul yelled.

"Calm down Raoul, you and I both know that the only way to prove it wasn't this vampire you think, we'd need an example of his bite," the doctor said sadly.

Erik wished he could give it to him, but he knew that Raoul and him would get into a huge fight with a lot of stakes if he tried to reveal himself. Of course if he could, he might be able to get off the hook for Christine and be able to see her without the idiot hovering over his shoulder. Perhaps he could confront the doctor and the doctor could arrange a meeting. If he couldn't get in to see Christine without showing them his bite, things would have to work out that way. Erik turned his attention back to the two men.

"NO! I don't want to see that monster!" Raoul announced angrily.

"I know, I know, but I'm telling you that I think it was a woman, and that the only way to prove it is to get an example of this vampire's bite," the doctor said once more.

"Just shut up, it's not going to happen!" Raoul screamed.

The other man sighed. "Very well then, at least tell me you'll get some sleep," he pleaded with the hunter.

"I won't leave her until I know that creature's dead," Raoul told him.

The doctor sighed. "Very well then." The doctor walked straight instead of turning, missing Erik.

Erik's heart fell at Raoul's last words. _'Perhaps the best thing to do is the thing I don't want to'. _Reluctantly, Erik followed the doctor.

* * *

Dr. Smith was writing in his journal in his office when he heard a quiet knock at his office door. "Who is it?" he called.

The office door opened mysteriously, but no one entered. "Is someone there?" the doctor asked.

"Put the wooden stake you have on your desk up and back away from the desk," a voice ordered from outside the door.

"I won't do so until I see a face," the doctor replied bravely.

After a pause, a tall patient appeared at the door with a bandaged face. "I can't show you my face…yet," Erik explained.

The doctor was hesitant, but he finally slid the wooden stake into his desk, and he backed away from it. "Ok what do you want?" he inquired.

Erik paused for a second to regain his courage to do this. "I want you to promise me that when you see my face you will not run, gasp, scream, or anything else," he demanded.

The doctor looked curious for a second, but then he nodded his head. Erik didn't hesitate to remove the bandage; he'd been preparing himself for this moment. Finally, the last bandage was removed, and the doctor kept his promise and was silent, but Erik could see the shock, fear, and surprise in his eyes. "I was born with this horrid face," Erik confessed. "My name is Erik," he introduced.

The doctor was silent. "I'm going to get to the point, but first I want you to know I will be no means hurt you. You understand?"

The doctor gulped and nodded his head, and Erik continued. "I am one of those creatures you hate so much…" Erik said slowly. He had already prepared himself for whatever reaction the doctor may have, but he didn't expect what happened next…silence. There was no scream, no panic, and no rush for the desk in his desk, just silence.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" the doctor finally asked.

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Well, if you're as you say you are, you would be the only vampire I've seen and heard that actually acted human," the doctor explained.

Erik understood this. Every vampire he'd encountered since Audrey and the group she hung out with before acted like complete and total animals. "I understand," Erik responded. "What kind of proof do you want?"

The doctor thought for a second. "You won't hurt me no matter what right?" the doctor asked.

Erik nodded. "How do I believe you?" The doctor inquired.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have already done it," Erik answered.

The doctor was still, but then he got to his feet and went to stand face to face. "Open your mouth," the doctor instructed. Erik did so, and the doctor examined his fangs. "Seem real enough, but you can't fake a no heartbeat," the doctor told him as he took his stethoscope off from around his neck. "Can I check?"

"Why would I be faking this?" Erik asked getting rather annoyed at the fact the doctor was too stubborn to believe him.

"You want me to believe you don't you?" the doctor fought back with.

Erik rolled his eyes. "Whatever!" Erik yelled. He hadn't expected the doctor not to believe him.

"No need to get mean about it," the doctor tried to comfort.

Erik scoffed. "You're just lucky I'm desperate," he muttered.

The doctor didn't reply, but instead but the stethoscope in his ears and up to Erik's chest. "Dear God!" he exclaimed as he backed away in fear. "You really are one of them!" He backed away toward the other side of the office.

"I told you that so will you help, or do I have to threaten you to get what I want?" Erik asked him.

"What…what do you want?" the doctor stuttered.

"The girl, Christine Daae, I want you to find someway to get me in there to see her and prove I'm innocent of hurting her," Erik explained.

"You're the vampire Raoul thinks bit her?"

Erik nodded.

"Well…well I already know you're innocent. A woman creature would have had to bite her for such small wounds in her neck," the doctor told him.

"Yes, I heard you talking to Mr. DeChagny, but how do I prove it to him? And how can I see the girl?" Erik asked.

"Why are you revealing yourself to me for the sake of a woman?" the doctor asked curiously.

Erik laughed at himself as he went to lean against the desk; the doctor watched him closely. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Erik laughed.

"Well you're doing it for some reason," the doctor replied. "Why?"

Erik stopped for a second remembering the small amount of times he and Christine had actually spent together. The singing lessons, the time on the roof not so long ago when she had admitted to loving him, and the time in the hallway where he just couldn't hurt the girl with those big blue eyes. He loved her to death that's why he was doing this. "Because I love her," Erik answered. "I'd die if it meant she'd live," Erik continued.

"Wow, you must be some kind of miracle or something," Smith remarked. "I'd never thought I'd hear those words coming from a creature like you, but for some strange reason I believe every word of it." He paused. "Are you willing to do some tests?" he asked.

* * *

"Ms. Audrey?" Patrick tiptoed inside the dark room. Audrey had her head down on a dresser facing a mirror. "Shall we continue with the second half of the plan?"

"How do you know it's time to continue?" Audrey asked only raising her head from her arms enough to speak. Patrick still could not see anything of her face.

Patrick smiled in satisfaction. "I know there's no need to ask if you succeeded in killing the ballet brat, you're you! Of course she's dead and on our side now," Patrick announced proud.

Audrey laughed. "You're so pathetic Patrick," she scolded.

Patrick's smile faded. "Why? We are continuing aren't we? Christine Daae is going to turn isn't she?"

Audrey lifted her head enough to for Patrick to see her beaten face in the mirror. He gasped. One whole half of her face was ripped nearly to shreds and what wasn't ripped was bruised, and to make things worse her eyelids had been ripped revealing her whole round eye. "No she's not dead and we're not continuing! I bit the brat, but if I know as much about vampires as I know I do she won't turn!" she screamed breaking the mirror with her hand. She was silent as the shards of glass dropped to the ground.

"Why not?" Patrick asked cautiously.

Audrey turned around to examine Patrick with her bad eye. "Because he's gotten stronger."

* * *

"Raoul?" Dr. Smith peeked into the hospital room Christine was in to see Raoul still by her side holding her hands. "May I speak with you for a second?"

"Sure, come in," Raoul answered.

"Well I was wondering if you would follow me to the lab. I've got some things I want to show you," he continued.

"I don't want to leave her," objected Raoul.

"Please, it's important," Dr. Smith warned.

Raoul was silent, but finally, he agreed to go with him.

Erik waited until the sound of their footsteps had gotten softer before entering the hospital room. He was going to prove his innocence AND get to see Christine, and the best part of it all was that the doctor didn't want anything for his services.

Erik had to pause before entering the room though. He was scared to death in what condition he might find her in. Gathering his courage, he turned the knob and walked in. "Oh no," he murmured when he saw her sleeping figure in the bed.

She was white as a sheet, blood was still leaking the bandage around her neck where the two holes were, her lips were purple, the were wires all over the place monitoring her and giving her blood, and the worst part was the emotionless face she had. Her face looked like that of a dead body's. No smile, no fear, no sadness could be seen, no nothing, and Christine always had some sort of emotion on her lovely face. Erik shivered as he crept near her slowly.

"Christine I'm so sorry," he whispered. He took her ice-cold hand in his colder hands and kissed it. "I should have told you sooner, but I was just so afraid I'd lose you," his voice was hoarse as he spoke. He flopped down sadly in the chair beside the bed. " I just couldn't bare to lose you," he continued. "You were the first person that actually ever admitted you loved me," he paused, "that's something my own mother couldn't do. Can you believe that?" he laughed through his tears. "My gosh, you probably can't even hear me." He stopped for a second. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from Audrey, that btch!" he yelled louder than he intended to. "I swear on what little life I have though that monster, that creature will die…" he paused once more, "she'll die even if we never speak again, and that I can promise you Christine," he reassured.

He was silent for a few minutes. The only sound was the beeping of her heart monitor. "I can't blame you if we never talk again. I don't deserve your forgiveness or your love for that matter. I was a monster in my past. Most vampires have lost their souls causing them to act like animals, but others are different, I was different. We kept something of our mortal selves, and even with that something I kept I killed and mutilated humans worse then some of those animals do. I hated them, I hated them for the torture they put me though because of my face. To me, they all deserved to pay. There was one girl though, or vampire that wanted to protect me and actually be my friend. Her name was Claire, and Audrey burned her to dust only increasing my hate for everything this world had to offer. I was pissed at Audrey for what she did, but something in my heart told me that even if I wanted to beat her I couldn't. She was too strong for me, so I waited. I would get my revenge on her for what she did to Claire. I waited a long time; I got used to my strengths and found ways to increase them; I learned of vampires, just about everything that could be taught to me. Then the time came for me to kill the miserable btch that took Claire away from me. I fought her and tried to make her think that I was going to kill her with mere force, but I had a plan. When the time was right I pushed her into the sun nearly killing her but it didn't. I had failed, and in her rage she continued to make my life more of a living hell then already was. I eventually lost her for ages, but her words and actions made my anger even worse toward everyone. I would kill and torture humans; I would hate them until their last breaths," he then turned to look at Christine, "but then I met you. Such a beautiful young girl that didn't hate me or hurt me, and even when she saw my hideous face she still wanted me. Such I thing I didn't think was possible," he stopped, "I've changed from a vengeful monster to actually some form of a man since I met you Christine, and I think even Madame Giry would agree to tell you that," he laughed a little.

"I hope you can hear me Christine because the next part you have to know. I may still be this monster, this creature, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still the Erik you loved, the Erik that gave you lessons and played the piano for you; the same Erik that you kissed that one night. I'm still Erik, and I swear on whatever life I may have that I will NEVER hurt you," he put particular emphasis on never. "I love you Christine, I love you so much no matter what I am." He began to cry. "Please don't leave me forever when you wake up. I just don't know what I'd do." His whole body began to shake in tears. "Ok I'm done." Then to say goodbye he stood up and gave her a light kiss on her purple lips. "Goodbye my angel," he said before walking out the door reluctantly.

* * *

Raoul and Dr. Smith entered the large lab that was thankfully empty at the moment. "Raoul you're not going to want to hear this," the doctor warned, "but I think you have to."

Raoul didn't look very happy at all. "Just get on with it," ordered Raoul.

The doctor didn't hesitate. "Well I spoke with the vampire you think did this to Christine," Smith began.

"You spoke with him?" Raoul asked astounded.

The doctor nodded and tried to continue. "And he didn't…"

"How could you speak with one of those creatures?" Raoul interrogated furiously.

"He came to me, and it was my choice to listen, and frankly Raoul, I believed every word he said and the tests only proved him right," the Smith continued ignoring the angry face of Raoul. He gave the hunter a folder filled with test results. Raoul snatched and began to look through. "First and fore most his fangs could have not of formed the bites of Christine's neck, second he hasn't had a drop of blood in at least four months. So how could he have hurt her?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know, but he must have!" Raoul protested angrily.

"It would be impossible. These tests are so basic they can't lie!" Smith argued.

"Well then who did?" Raoul yelled.

"Her name is Audrey." Both the men turned around to see Erik standing there mask less and still in the hospital clothing.

"Ahh! Can't you put your freaken mask on?" Raoul yelled.

Erik didn't reply. He expected that reaction. "As you can see I would do anything to see Christine. Why on Earth would I hurt her?"

"Because it's just what monsters like you do!" he screamed. "You murder, torture, and take the lives of innocent people!" he cried through his fury.

"I'm not going to lie and say that's not what I used to be, but I promise you that I didn't hurt her. And I'm willing to let you put a stake through my heart if I can't prove I didn't," Erik said.

Raoul scoffed. "I'll put stake through your heart even if you didn't hurt Christine!"

Erik shook his head in annoyance. "Tell me Mr. DeChagny, why did you decide to become a vampire hunter? Curiosity, you have a particular interest for the undead? Or was it perhaps a vampire did something to someone you loved dearly?" questioned Erik.

"Oh don't tell me you don't know the answer! You know good in well what you did to my parents!" Raoul argued. "Even with the mass amount of lives you must have taken surely you would remember them! You're the one butchered and slaughtered them!"

Erik was silent for a second. He did remember Raoul's parents. Never before had he done such a thing to two people, but never had a couple fought back more then them. Erik sat down on a stool and looked down. He couldn't meet the hunter's eyes. "You know your parents fought back more then any human I've ever come in contact with. That's why they came to such a particularly gruesome fate. Your father went down first protecting your mother, and your mother I don't even think screamed one. She looked so brave and actually injured me before she went down." Erik stopped to pull up a sleeve on the robe to reveal three long scars on his pale arm. "Your mother's wounds have never really healed." Raoul calmed down a bit as he looked at the large scar on his arm. "Back then I found their courage an annoyance, but now I rather respect it." He stopped to look at Raoul. "I see and respect the same courage I see in you," Erik said.

Raoul was speechless. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. If I could ever take it back I would. They were great people and they deserved to live, and they deserved to see their son turn into a courageous man," Erik continued. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, but will you please let me see Christine where it doesn't have to be secret. I've already snuck in, but with the worry of you barging in. I'd do anything to be with her in his hard time," Erik pleaded.

Raoul looked like he was on the verge of tears. "You…you're doing this all to see Christine without worrying about me?" Raoul stuttered.

"There's that, and I really do want you to know how incredibly sorry I am," Erik continued. "Please tell me what I have to do."

Raoul didn't say anything for at least five minutes, a long five minutes. Erik hoped his speech had gone well, he certainly hadn't planned it. It was coming all from his cold and black heart. "You say a vampire name Audrey did this to her?" Raoul asked finally.

Erik nodded and Raoul continued. "I want you to help me hunt her down and kill the creature," Raoul told him.

Erik smiled widely for the first time in a long time. "I would want nothing more."

"It's a deal?" Raoul asked.

Erik shook his head. "A promise." They shook hands.

* * *

Erik and Raoul sat on opposite sides of Christine's bed watching, waiting, and hoping for good news. They had closed the blinds to the room because Erik had refused to leave because of the sun. Raoul couldn't blame him, but he certainly didn't like seeing Erik's beyond hideous face.

Raoul looked at his watch. "Only fifteen minutes tell sunrise," he announced.

"Fifteen minutes tell we know," Erik put in sadly.

Raoul sighed. "Yeah, I know."

The two men were silent. "What's it like to turn?" Raoul finally asked breaking the silence. His curiosity was getting the best of him since he was talking to a vampire that wasn't trying to kill him.

"I don't remember. There was pain and then everything went black. But I was turned by a vampire who actually stayed around afterward so I don't know what Christine's going through," Erik answered.

"Was it a lot of pain?" Raoul inquired.

"The pain came from the bite," he pulled back his hair to reveal two scars on his neck where Audrey had bit him. "Nothing our dear Christine hasn't already experienced."

Raoul sighed once more. "I was hoping she hadn't experienced much pain," he told Erik.

"I understand," Erik said. His eyes glanced toward Raoul's watch only for a second. "Five more minutes," he announced.

"This is so uncomfortable. Christine could be about to turn into a monster, and I've got a monster sitting right before me!" Raoul exclaimed as he stood up and began pacing the room.

"You do what you have to do," Erik told him.

"Oh shut up please. It's so hard for me to hear your voice," Raoul said to him.

Erik nodded his head in understanding. "I need to open the blinds enough to let the sun sit on her. If she's turned I want her dead the first moment the sun hits her. I want it over with the first moment she's turned," Raoul explained.

"I agree," Erik said. He quickly went to stand in the darkness as Raoul opened the blinds. The sun soon rose very high and light went to sit on Christine who thankfully didn't react. Finally, her big eyes opened. She looked normal and the massive amount of sunlight resting on her didn't kill her although she seemed not to like it.

"Christine?" her eyes turned to Raoul who smiled at her. And then she continued to look around the room and her eyes stopped dead on Erik.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Once again sorry for the length!**


	21. Chapter 21 Together

**I'm sorry for more than a month of waiting. I've actually had this chapter written for a long time, but I've been terrified of posting it. I don't want to give away why because of course I don't want to give away the chapter. I just hope you enjoy it anyway. Thanks to everyone who is reading the story. Please don't be angry with me.**

**Chapter 21-Together

* * *

**

Erik wanted to squirm under her light but piercing gaze. His hands began to shake from her quietness. Finally, he had to stop looking at her it was just too hard. He just knew she wouldn't forgive him, he just knew that she would be far too freaked out. "Erik can you leave us please?" Christine asked in a hoarse whisper.

Erik smiled sadly. He knew this would happen, but he just hadn't expected it to hurt so much. "Sure," he said before leaving the hospital room.

"How are you feeling Christine?" asked Raoul once the door had closed.

Christine held the bandage around her neck as she coughed, and Raoul quickly grabbed some water and helped her drink it. " I'm feeling like I want the blinds closed," she gasped.

Immediately, Raoul closed the blinds and turned the lamp on the bedside table on. "Is that better?"

Christine nodded. "I wanted to talk to you," Christine explained.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest first?"

Christine shook her head and sat up slowly in the bed. "Christine no, you need your rest!" Raoul protested.

"Raoul, I appreciate your concern but please shut up," Christine told him.

"Well what to you want to talk about?" Raoul inquired, surprised.

"What you said," she replied.

"What are you talking about, Christine?"

"You know what I mean."

Raoul looked at her confused.

* * *

Erik sat in a chair in the hallway. He had covered his face once more with the bandages. Mainly to protect himself from the sun that was shining through a window down the hallway than to cover his face for others not to see. "Is she awake?" Erik glanced up to Dr. Smith standing there with a clipboard in his hands. Erik nodded. "How is she doing?" 

"I don't know, she told me leave so she's at least able to talk," Erik explained to him.

"She's no happy about what you are?" Smith asked.

"Can you really blame her?" Sighing Erik put his bandaged faced in hands and massaged his temples.

"I suppose not, but after this incident she may be able to relate to you a little more," the doctor said.

Confused, Erik looked up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Smith took the seat beside him and handed Erik a folder that had Christine's name on the front. Erik read as the doctor explained to him what had happened. "After some tests of her blood from a few hours ago I found out that although the poison didn't turn her completely, it still left some marks. Nothing serious I would consider it safe to assume. Maybe a disliking of light, but it would not be lethal to her. She'll probably live a bit longer than most humans, and I imagine that she'll be a great deal stronger," explained Smith.

"What about blood? Will she have to drink it?" questioned Erik with worry.

"Well she probably could drink it, but I don't even think she'll need it as you apparently used to," the doctor answered. "Which brings me to a question that I've been thinking about over the past few hours. Tests show you haven't had a drop of blood in months, and I believe the tests because there's no way it could go wrong. But how is it that you're not dead?" he asked.

Erik looked at him for a second. He couldn't really give a good answer for that question because he himself did not know the answer. "I don't know. Usually when I don't eat I get this sharp pain in my stomach, but for some reason I haven't gotten it," Erik told him.

"That's odd," the doctor remarked.

"You wanna know something even weirder?" He moved around his shirt to reveal the cross necklace he had found the night Christine had removed his mask. It was clearly touching his skin, but there was no mark of any kind on his body. "I've been wearing it forever, but it never does anything to me," Erik said.

The doctor reached for the cross. "My God," he muttered as he held it in his hands. "Well it's real, it's even silver," he said.

"The silver thing is just a legend, doctor," Erik told him.

"I know, I was just saying." Dr. Smith's eyes than went from the cross necklace around Erik's neck to Erik's revealed hand which was resting on his knee. "What the?"

"What?" Erik turned to his hand. "Ahhh!" he yelled as he scrammed out of the way, but there was surprisingly no pain. "What the fck?"

"It's not hurting you," Smith said rising from the chair.

"No sht!" Erik, who was now on the ground in surprise, crawled into the sunlight cautiously. It was no part of his imagination. The sun really was not hurting him. A smile crept onto his covered face, as he got closer to the window, and it was no ghost of smile; a full grin was on his face. Such a grin that he had to rip off the bandages, and he began to laugh when he did. He had not seen the sun in 200 years, and now it was staring him in the face. He could feel the warmth through the window, and it felt so good to him to have warmth but no pain. It was a miracle.

The doctor walked up behind him. "Are you sure you're a vampire?" he asked.

Smiling, Erik turned around. He wanted to run outside just to make sure it was really happening, but Raoul came out of the door, and his mind immediately went back to Christine. "Is she ok?" asked Erik.

"She's fine," Raoul simply answered. He wasn't even looking at Erik. He seemed hurt about something. "I even think she's be able to be released as soon as tomorrow morning," Raoul put in his voice was cold as ice. "Don't go in though, she needs to be able to rest." With that he walked off.

"I despise him," Erik remarked.

Dr. Smith laughed.

* * *

A few days had past now. Christine was released from the hospital a day after she woke up. Remarkably, she was in the best shape she'd ever been in. Raoul hadn't talked to her or Erik since the day she came out of her coma, and he actually hadn't talked to anybody in those few days. Now, he was sitting on his bed. The room was a mess with clothes everywhere and the sheets anywhere but the bed. There were a few smashed lamps and a chair that looked like it had gotten in a bad fight with the table, and the door to the room had a whole from Raoul punching it the size of a grapefruit. 

Ever since that day he'd spoken with Christine alone he hadn't slept, he hadn't taken a shower, and he hadn't even changed his clothes. The only reason he'd even left the bed was to use the bathroom, he hadn't even eaten in those few days. He was just so consumed with hate, sadness, and anger. "Why does that Godless monster have to get the only woman I loved?" He stood up in anger and paced the room cursing him. "AHHH!!" he screamed in fury. He punched the wall and fell to the floor in tears of anger. "Christine, Christine," he muttered. It just wasn't fair, and now he had to work with the thing to catch a vampire he knew nothing about. The worse part was that he honestly didn't know if he could do it.

His chest heaving, Raoul sat up and leaned against the wall. "How am I going to do this? How am I going to work with the creature that killed my parents? How?" He put his head into his hands and began to sob, but then a loud sound outside his window caught his attention.

"Get away from me!" He heard a woman scream. Raoul looked out the window to see a woman fighting away a crazed looking man. A large crowd had gathered around them trying to help her, but if Raoul was right about what that man was they couldn't help that woman at all. So he grabbed his coat and was out the door in a moment.

Luckily, he always kept to stakes inside his coat pockets at all times so he was prepared when he walked outside the door into the sunless day and into the crowd. A drop of rain hit his head as he walked toward the woman and the creature. There were to unconscious humans lying near them obviously from trying to help. Everyone else must have been trying to keep their distance when they saw what happened to the two men. "Get the hell away from her!" Raoul yelled to the creature that already had his fangs near the beautiful woman's neck.

With a wide grin, the creature looked up and hissed upon seeing the stake. The woman cried in the monster's arms. "Let her go now!" Raoul ordered without a single ounce of fear in his voice.

"Make me," the creature replied in a frightening voice before going back to the woman. Angry, Raoul ran toward the creature and pushed it to the ground.

It hissed and growled revealing it's long fangs. Mutters emerged from the crowd as they all took a step back. Then, three more of the monsters emerged with anger in their red eyes.

"Oh great," Raoul remarked. He didn't have much time to think before they all attacked him. Raoul punched and kicked as hard as he could but they felt no pain, and he could only get a stake into the heart of one before he was fought to the ground.

Raoul closed his eyes as they argued over him about who would get the first bite. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be one of them; they had no real heart so maybe their hearts couldn't be broken. Maybe becoming one of the living dead wouldn't be so bad. So as the first vampire opened it's mouth preparing to bite Raoul sat prepared and embraced what was about to come. He waited for the pain that Erik had spoke of, but to his surprise it didn't come. Confused, he opened his eyes to see all of the vampires had diverted their attention to a tall man dressed in all black ahead. Raoul knew exactly that Erik had come.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the creatures hissed at Erik. Erik's answer was him kicking the monster in the head so hard it's spine broke in half, killing it for good.

The other two only go angrier and attacked him at the same time. Erik didn't even look like he was trying as he grabbed one by the hair and pulled its head from the spine. With a look of fear on its face, the other one looked at its dead comrade. "You wanna go next?" Erik asked with no emotion on his white face.

The thing shook its head. "Too bad," Erik whispered before jumping on it and biting it in the neck just like he used to do to humans. The creature squirmed and squirmed as it was being sucked dry, but finally it stopped and went limp. Erik lifted his head and looked at Raoul who was in shock on the ground.

The only part of Erik's face that wasn't hidden by the mask had blood all over it, and Raoul couldn't blame half the crowd for running away from Erik. Emotionless, Erik stood up and wiped the blood off of his mouth. He glanced at Raoul for only a second before walking off, and leaving Raoul shaking on the ground.

* * *

_Erik was standing in the middle of an empty space. There were so many voices whispering in his ears. There were so many memories, so many nightmares. Among the voices he heard Christine's. Her voice sounded so sweet between the screaming and yelling. "Christine?" he murmured. He began to walk in the direction of her voice. Suddenly, he saw her figure standing up head. "Christine!" he screamed. She didn't turn around though. "Christine!" he finally reached her, and she had yet to turn around. Her clothes were now rags and her beautiful chocolate curls had turned into a matted mess. "Christine?" he whispered. He put his hand on her shoulder and shivered from how cold it was. _

_She turned around and looked up. Erik gasped. Her face looked like that of a dead body's. It was blood covered, pale, and worst off all those blank eyes. Those blank eyes that made a body so horrible to look at. "Because of you Erik," the thing whispered before falling into his arms. _

"_Christine?" He shook her body to wake her but she didn't stir. "Christine?" Again there was no sign of life. "Christine! Christine!" _

Erik shot up in his bed to come face to face with Christine, a live Christine. "Christine?" he exclaimed.

She smiled. "Bad dream?"

"Dreadful," he muttered.

"Obviously it was about me," she remarked. "What happened?"

"I don't…I don't wanna talk about it," Erik told her. His body was still shaking from it.

"Are you sure? Sometimes it helps," she put in.

Erik sighed. "You were dead but alive at the same time, and before you fainted and died for sure you said 'Because of you Erik' like it was my fault you were dead," Erik explained.

"Well Erik, I'm not dead," she reassured him, "well at least I don't think so," she laughed.

"I know, it just seemed so real." He looked up at her. She had a smile on her face and her big eyes were glowing, and he knew she could see in the dark. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Why do you want me to go?" she asked.

"No, definitely not," Erik answered, "it's just well…well I thought you hated me because of what I was," he explained.

"Well of course I was petrified at first. I didn't even know creatures like you existed. It scared the crap out of me Erik. I was more scared of you than angry at you but…"

"But what?" Erik wanted her to finish.

She smiled and got closer to him. In fact, so close Erik had to lie back down to make room for her. "Well you know about that rumor that people can hear others while they're in a coma?" She removed his mask. "It's true," she whispered before leaning down to kiss him in the most passionate kiss the couple had ever had.

Barely even stopping the kiss, Christine crawled over and straddled his body. Her hands caressed down his shirtless torso and all the way down to his hips and when she got a little too low Erik finally said something. "Christine what are you doing?" he gasped through her kisses.

"Oh just shut up Erik." Erik didn't have any problems with obeying. He had a feeling this night was going to be filled with a lot of things he wasn't quite used to.

* * *

Christine's eyes fluttered open. They were still in bed after a long, long night, and the room was pitch black, but ever since the attack she had no problem with seeing in the dark. Smiling, her attention turned to Erik's hand around her waist. She picked it up and kissed it. Erik stirred on the other side of her in the bed. "I love you Erik," she whispered. She turned around to find his eyes open staring at her. 

"I love you too Christine," he replied with the biggest smile Christine had ever seen on his face.

Christine laughed. "I see smiling has become a regular thing for you Mr. Erik," Christine played as she stroked the rough features of his face without a care.

Erik laughed. "Yeah, I figure it's not too bad as long as I'm around you," he explained.

She smiled and pushed a lock of hair out of his face. "I'm flattered." Still smiling, she put her hand around his body and snuggled her head under his chin. His body was so cold yet so warm at the same time.

Erik put his hands on her bare shoulders and listened to the slowing of her heartbeat as she went back to sleep. She seemed so carefree in his arms; she seemed to trust him without a single doubt, and the craziest thing was that this beautiful woman, this angel that was sleeping in his arms loved him. That was the most comfort he could ever have. So with a smile on his face, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't thanks for reading anyway.**


	22. Chapter 22 Mr Lane

**Sorry for the loooooooooooooooooonng wait. **

**Chapter 22-Mr. Lane**

* * *

The sun was enveloped in the clouds this morning, and it was frightfully cold. Erik had his arm on Christine's shoulder holding her close to him. Christine was cuddled deep inside his long jacket. "You know getting closer to me won't make you get warmer Christine," Erik reminded her.

"That's a lie. Getting closer to you gives me a different kind of warmth...one that I like much, much more," she explained with a wide grin on her face before stopping to kiss him.

"Well I'm glad I can finally please someone," Erik muttered.

"You more than please me," she laughed. Erik blushed.

They were approaching the Opera Populaire where they saw Raoul outside..pacing. "There you are. Listen Erik, if we're going to excecute our plan it's gonna have to happen quick. Things are getting worse." Just as the words left his mouth a loud scream erupted from from across the street. Immediately, Erik hid Christine behind his back.

A man emerged and started striding angrily toward the three. Erik stole a quick glance at Raoul who nodded. He knew immediately what to do, and Erik was actually surprised the man was for once using his head. "Come on Christine." Raoul pulled Christine to the side and grasped her in his arms.

"Where the hell do you think you're going so angry?" Erik stepped in front of the man. He knew this was definitely a vampire.

"Aw...you must be the infamous Erik," the creature snarled.

"That's what they seem to call me," Erik replied with a satisfied smirk.

The creature walked closer to stare Erik in the eye. It was trying to read Erik unlike most of the vampires. Erik immediately knew that something was different about this one from the rest of the monsters; this vampire was more like Erik. The vampire tried to get past Erik, probably to get to Chrisitne, and Erik grabbed it from behind. "No your-." He was cut off by the creature grabbing him and throwing him through the nearest window.

"Don't touch me!" It hissed before running off.

Erik quickly regained his composure and ran swiftly after the creature. In the blink of an eye, he jumped on top of it from behind and tackled it to the ground. It was strong, stronger than every other vampire he'd fought except Audrey, but even so it wasn't stronger than Erik. He quickly got his hands around the vampire's neck long enough for it to realize it'd been beaten. "Why did she send you?" Erik demanded to know. The creature struggled and struggled, but it was a waste of it's energy. "Listen you're not getting away so you might as well tell me!"

"She'll do anything to get that little girl of your's dead," he coughed.

"Why? What did Christine do to her?" Erik interrogated even more.

"It's not what Christine did to her...it's what she did to you," it explained roughly," she's given you a soul. Audrey knows you'll never join her unless Christine's gone," it continued.

"Why in the hell does Audrey want me so badly?" Erik tightened his grip as the creature was still trying vigourously to escape.

"Because you're the only-" But it couldn't finish. The creature just stopped moving.

"Hey answer my dmn question!" Erik yelled. He tried to get it to move, but it was of no use. It was dead for some unknown reason. Erik released his grip and sat back.

Raoul pushed his way threw the growing crowd. "What happened?" he asked as he approached Erik.

Erik didn't even notice him. "I'm the only...what?" he asked himself.

"Your the only one left Erik." Both Erik and Raoul looked to see an old man with a good build and white hair staring at them.

"Excuse me?" said Erik confused. By this time Christine had already run to Erik's side.

"If you want this answer and more than I suggest you come with me," the man told them as he turned around and began to walk off.

"Should we go with him?" Raoul questioned. Erik simply looked at him before getting up and running after the man.

"Hey who are you?" Erik demanded to know.

"All in do time Erik, all in do time," was the man's reply.

Erik rolled his eyes and stepped in front of the man. " Listen I don't like being the one wanting answers-"

The man laughed. "No Erik, you don't like feeling weak or stupid, but you shouldn't ever feel weak...because that's something you definately are not," he paused, "but I can't make any promises about the stupid thing," he laughed. "Now shut up and follow me."

Even though Erik didn't like it, he wanted answers more than anything so he reluctantly followed the man.

Christine stayed right behind Erik trying her best to keep up with his swift pace. "Erik wait!" she cried. Erik immediately stopped and scooped the tired woman into his arms.

"I'm sorry Christine," he apologized. They turned another busy corner being careful to keep up with the man.

"Do you think we can trust this man?" Christine asked with worry.

"I think he knows better than to cross me," Erik answered. Christine nodded. They soon reached an old run-down building much like the one Erik lived in himself.

"Well this is it," the man turned around to tell the three. He took out a key and opened the door. They all entered the building...or what was left of it anyway. "Bought this place at a discount," the man explained.

"Obviously," Raoul remarked and Christine slapped him even though she was thinking the same thing.

Christine looked around at the messy building. There wasn't a single bit of white in it. There were just ugly, ugly, and more ugly. The ceiling was covered with water damage stains, there were puddles on the dirt covered ground, the place smelled of dead animals, the wood was rotting, and bugs seemed to be lurking in every corner. Christine doubted the place was even safe to live in. The man opened another door that led to some dark stairs, and the three hesitated to enter. "Oh come on Erik, you know anything down there can't be any scarier than you," the man joked.

"How the hell do you know what I am?" Erik questioned seriosously.

The man gave a wide smile revealing two sharp fangs in his mouth. "Cause I used to be the same thing," the man answered. Confused, Erik continued down the stairs, holding Christine close. They came to a room with a sofa and a chair in it. The room was completely dark until the man pulled a string turning on one lightbulb. "Have a seat," he motioned to the dusty sofa. "You'll have to excuse the mess..I don't have company too much." Raoul noticed the scattered food wrappers and bugs running around the place.

Erik was the first to sit down, and Christine took a seat very,very close to Erik. Raoul then took a seat...also close to Erik, but he was forced to move over when Erik gave a look that could kill someone to Raoul. "So Mr. whatever you name is-"

"Mr. Lane is what I liked to be called," Mr. Lane put in.

"-Mr. Lane. How exactly are you going to answer my questions?" Erik asked.

The man sighed. "I knew that would be the first question," he paused," you must forgive me if I pause a lot. The story is quite... hard to tell...," he paused once more,"I was born in 1957. My family didn't care about me at all. My father would yell and beat me whenever he got the chance, and my mother was always too drunk to do anything about it. Even with that I was a good kid until I had turned about ten..I think...that was the year...," he paused again," that was the year my sister was taken from me. She was three years older than me, and she was also the only thing keeping me alive. She was an amazing person...always smiling, always helping, and she was always there until that day. I got home from school expecting her to have made a snack for me for when I got home. She...she did that everyday. Instead I came home to the sound of sirens and the image of a body almost completely covered by a bloody white cloth except for my sisters skinny and motionless arm." A tear rolled down his pale cheek. "My dad had stabbed her 53 times. He was sent to prison, and I was forced to live with my alcoholic mother-"

"Excuse me. It's not that I don't find this sad, but what does it have to do with me?" Erik cut in.

"I promise I'll make my point soon Erik. Just have patience," Mr. Lane replied. "Anyway I changed then. I started drinking, smoking, stealing...anything to get my mind off my harsh home life. My mom soon began to beat me too. She was even worse than my dad because instead of just physical abuse she hit the mental too...until I killed her. I just got tired of the abuse. It knawed me to my very bone!" There was a hint of anger in his voice. "Anyway I saw her in the darkness...Audrey...she never showed me her face, but her voice was so comforting in that hard time. She turned me before I even had the chance to say it was ok. You see my reasoning now for telling that story?" the man said.

Erik nodded. "Anyway, I soon began to trust her. I became her messenger, her communicator, and her hit man, but she never showed me her face. I never figured out why until she told me about you. She told me that your story was very similar to mine, and that she hated you with a passion, but she also needed you more than ever. When I asked her why she said that you were the strongest vampire alive at that moment. Then I asked her what she meant; I had been taught that she was the strongest one. She said that in her full strength she was, but that you had hurt her severely causing her to be quite weakened. That had abrupted her plans, and that in order to complete her plans she needed you, and she still needs you Erik. If you did to her what I believe you did, you threw her into the sun. That would have weakened her for decades. So technically,Erik, you're still the strongest vampire out there," the man told him staring him straight in the eye.

"But why not one of the vampires before me? Why am I the strongest?" Erik asked curiously.

"All of them are long gone...killed by Audrey or some stupid hunter," he glanced at Raoul for a second," you're the strongest vampire now because you are the only vampire living from before she was weakened that she turned."

Erik was silent...in shock but glad. If he was stronger than Audrey at the moment than he could beat her. "One more question..how did you used to be a vampire?" He put emphasis on the used to be.

The man laughed. "Much like yourself now, I fell in love. The woman gave me my soul back, and I soon lost my vampire weaknesess. You see Erik vampires are confined to darkness because they have a dark soul. You no longer have a dark soul, so you're no longer confined to darkness. You're no longer evil so you can touch a cross, and you have Christine to live off of now so you no longer need blood," the man explained.

Christine smiled at Erik. "Least you don't have to worry about whether he really loves you or not Christine. Only true love will turn a vampire back." Christine smiled and grabbed Erik's hand.

"Wait one more question," Erik interrupted, "what was Audrey's plan?"

The man lost any happiness he had in his face from before,"Complete domination," he answered.

"Wait, wait that sounds stupid," were Raoul's first words of the night.

"To you maybe sir, but to a psychotic, blood-thirsty vampire like Audrey and many others complete domination of this city and soon this world sounds like a good meal," the man said gravely.

"But if you turn everyone than they lose all their food. Vampires can't feed off of other vampires all the time," Erik remarked.

"I never said she was going to turn all the vampires. She wants to rule this world, and that may sound like some stupid cheap low-budget movie, but it's the truth. She's tired of living in the shadows and hunting her food like some sort of an animal. Vampires are power hungary and she's the worst one. She's gotten stronger and that's what she wants. She's trying to regain all her strength quicker so she can force you help her because when she's in full strength Erik, not even you can stop her," the man said gravely.

"How is she so strong?" Erik inquired.

"Because she was the first one. How she was created exactly..I don't know, but she has control over all of us now except you and me. You wanted to know how that vampire died earlier? She killed it, no doubt she didn't want you to learn anything from it," he told them.

"How long tell she reaches full strength?" Erik asked.

"Not long," the man answered.

"Whatever happened to the woman you loved?" Christine interrupted.

The man stopped and a tear rolled down his cheak. "Like all humans must one day, she died."

"I'm sorry," Christine said. The man smiled.

"You just protect this one with all that you've got Erik," the man requested.

Erik held Christine's hand harder and nodded. "Now get out of here so you can kill that worthless btch," Mr. Lane ordered.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **


	23. Chapter 23 The End

**Well this is it. The last chapter. Sorry it took so long :(. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it.**

**Chapter 23-The End**

* * *

Erik, Christine, and Raoul soon left Mr. Lane. It was now pure dark outside meaning that many vampires were probably crawling the streets looking for a good meal, and one of those vampires was Audrey. "How are we supposed to find her? Mr. Lane forgot to mention that," Raoul mentioned.

"Because there was no need to. I already know how to find her, but I need to be alone," Erik explained. "Take Christine back to the Opera Populaire. She'll be safest there, and make sure Madame Giry knows of all this," Erik told them gravely.

"Where will you go?" Christine asked. She still had not let go of his hand.

"I need to be alone to find her," Erik said.

Christine bit her lip. "Erik I don't want you fighting her by yourself. There could be tons of the creatures there with her. You can't take them all alone," Christine whispered to him with worry.

Erik smiled as he took the young woman in his arms. "You can trust me to make the right decision," he whispered to her. "Now go, and Raoul..." Raoul turned to look at him," keep her safe." Raoul nodded and took Christine. They soon disappeared around the corner. A few moments afterward Erik rushed to the only place he could really concentrate.

* * *

Raoul and Christine walked close together as they made their way back to the Populaire. "Raoul.."Christine said softly.

"Yeah?"

"You know I'm sorry it didn't work out between you and me. It's just I...well I don't even know really why, but I'm just happier with Erik. He makes it feel like I can just be myself. When I'm around him I feel like I don't pretend," she explained with some guilt.

"Christine, you don't have to apologize. If you're happy, than I'm happy for you." He put his arms on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Just know I'll always be there for you through thick or thin," he told her as they hugged.

"I'm glad to hear that," Christine said. They both smiled.

Suddenly, Christine heard something down the nearest alley,footsteps, very,very silent footsteps. They were far to quiet for a human to make or even hear. "Raoul, something's coming."

"What is it?" All of a sudden a creature appeared out of no where and hit Raoul in the head. He was out like that. Christine shrieked. The vampire stood up tall and looked at her with it's flaming red eyes. It was a woman with bloody, blonde hair and pale skin. It was probably a little older than Christine.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," it growled.

Christine was surprised with herself. Only a few days ago, she probably would have fainted with fear, but now she laughed at the snarling vampire. "What are you going to do to me? If you kill me, Erik will rip you to shreds," Christine warned with satisfaction.

The vampire laughed and it sent chills down Christine's spine. "But I'm not going to kill you." It disappeared for moment, and finally reappeared behind Christine. "We still need you!" With that, it hit Christine in the head, knocking her out. It grabbed her in it's arms and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Erik could sense immediately that something was wrong. He ran toward Raoul's scent. Christine's had long disappeared.

* * *

Erik stopped when he found Raoul unconscious in the street. He moved his head in pain.

"Who are you?" he moaned. Erik snickered and took off his mask. "Ahh!!!' Raoul screamed." Why the hell did you do that?"

"To get you awake," Erik explained as he put his mask back on.

"My gosh man...thing...creature...whatever you are! I'm gonna have nightmares for the rest of my life now!" complained Raoul.

"What happened to Christine?" Erik interrogated.

"I don't know...oh no...it must have taken her." He looked down, ashamed.

"What took her?"

"A vampire." He looked up at him. "There's nothing I could have done. It knocked me out!"

"It's ok. I can smell the vampire. If we're quick enough, maybe we can catch it. It could bring us to Audrey and Christine, " Erik said. Raoul nodded.

"Alright, but I'll never be able to run after it." He reached into his pocket and grabbed a cell phone."Dial the first number on the contact list when you find her. I'll come with some supplies that'll help us." Erik nodded. He liked the idea. "Now go!" Raoul ordered, and Erik disappeared as if he'd never really been there.

* * *

Erik quickly caught up to it, and after at least an hour of running the vampire came to a building far outside the city in a practically deserted place. The building was an old warehouse with broken windows and cracks covering the cement. Beside the warehouse was an old house that looked just as bad as the warehouse itself. Erik could sense Audrey was in the house. There was dozens of vampires on the grounds, and Erik knew that was only a few of them. The rest were out hunting. His eyes glanced up to the black sky. It was one of the darkest nights he'd ever seen. He shivered slightly, for the first time in a long time he felt scared, but nonetheless he had to stop Audrey even if it meant his own life.

Swiftly, he took out the cell phone Raoul had given him, and followed the hunter's instruction's with haste. The phone on the other end rang a few times, but finally he heard Raoul's voice on the other line. "Hello," he greeted roughly knowing it was Erik.

"They're in a warehouse just South of the city," Erik announced.

"The old Thomas warehouse?"

Erik glanced at the worn and faded sign just above the warehouse door. Sure enough it red 'Thomas Storage'. "Yeah," he said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Raoul told him.

"Park about a half mile away. I'm hiding in the woods furthest from the road."

"How will I find you?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll find you." With that the line went dead.

* * *

Christine woke up in a cold, dark room bound to a small chair.She gasped from a sudden sharp and great pain coming from her legs and hands. She looked down toward her legs. Just barely in the darkness, she could see and feel rusted barbed wire tightly holding her bleeding legs to the chair. She guessed her hands had met the same fate as she could feel the great pain shooting up her arms. Trying her best to ignore the pain, she looked around the room. She could tell she was in an old house just from the awful smell. She felt like she was back in Mr. Lane's lack of a house. Even in the darkness she could see stains on the floors and walls. Christine didn't even want to know where they came from. Although she was in horrible conditions, they weren't what frightened her the most. Her fear didn't come from the pain in her head, or the enormous amount of blood she must have been losing, but from the unnatural stillness that came whenever vampires were around.

There was no noise, no light, no anything. She shivered in fear, and he heart began to beat faster. "Oh God," she whispered.

"Not even he can help you now," she heard a smooth, silky voice say from behind her.

Christine immediatley knew Audrey had been watching her from behind probably delighting in the fear Christine felt. "What do you want from me?" Christine screamed even though she couldn't see the evil creature. Christine knew Audrey had an unnatural talent of staying hidden in the dark very well.

"Oh don't worry. Your puny ballerina fingers won't have to do a single thing but sit there in pain and agony," Audrey almost growled to Christine as she went to look her in the eye. Christine could see her glowing red eyes in the darkness.

Christine didn't know if it was in fear or anger, either way she did it. She spit in Audrey's decieveingly beautiful face. Audrey jumped back in genuine surprise."Why you little..." She went to hit Christine but stopped when someone opened the door.

"He's here, and he's not alone," Christine heard a male voice say.

Anger pulsed through Audrey's veins as she wiped the spit off her face. "I hope your little, ugly boyfriend is as strong as he thinks he is," she kicked Christine's chair over causing Christine to hit the floor with a thud," he's gonna need all the strength he can get to save you."

* * *

Raoul was careful when walking through the woods. He knew that about half a mile away there was dozens of bloodthirsty vampires that would not have a second thought aboud ripping him to shreds. He was just starting to get scared in the darkness when a strong and cold hand roughly grabbed his shirt. "Finally," Erik muttered. All Raoul could see of the vampire was the pale skin of his chin. The rest of his face was covered with a black mask.

"So what's the plan?" Raoul asked.

* * *

Erik walked disdainfully toward the dozens of vampires that eyed him with hate in their gleaming red eyes.

He could take them all easily he knew, and that's why he was here.Raoul remained in the woods so they could not surprise attack him.

The plan had been for them to attack Erik first, and for Raoul to run to his aid(Erik had not liked putting it that way). Hopefully it would give them enough time to distract Audrey, and for Raoul to rescue Christine.

The plan had not been full-proof, and the likelihood of success was quite slim. Nonetheless, they needed a plan. So they went along with it.

Unfortunately, the plan had failed before it even began. Erik had been so sure they would attack at the moment they saw him. Yet as he walked through the dozens of undoubtfully bloodthirsty vampires they simply stared at him. He kept walking though.

* * *

"You know you have no chance of beating him!" Christine growled at Audrey with more courage than she thought she had. She now understood that hate and anger brought a lot of courage.

"It's interesting...and funny that you say that with such little doubt," Audrey whispered playfully in Christine's ear.

Christine could see very faintly in such darkness, but she could feel the unnatural cold that followed the evil vampire wherever she went. "I have no reason to doubt," Christine defended Erik with.

Audrey merely laughed at this. "I may have had no chance before, but now it's him that walks to his death."

Christine stood still for a moment thinking about the monster's words. "I thought you wanted him to join you?" Christine said

Audrey laughed menancingly." I did at first, but now that I've gained most my strength back...I no longer need him. Infact he unfortunately...," she paused, and Christine could hear a slight giggle,"he has to die. He'll try to stop me too much, and he'll get in the way."

Christine felt fear crawl over her body with every word Audrey spoke. "Well than what was the point of bringing me here?" She asked with a gulp.

"Well to get him here obviously, but then I just couldn't resist the chance to let one of you watch the other die," she replied with another terrifying giggle. Christine shivered as the anger sent chills down her spine. It was all she could do to keep from moving. She had thought of choking the life out of Audrey, but that was an impossible desire.

Christine heard Audrey snap her fingers. Immediately, another vampire entered the room. "Tell the others to search the woods for the stupid hunter. I know he's around here somewhere. I'll take care of Erik."

Christine could hear her soft footsteps, and could see her frightening silhouette glide to the door. "Time to say goodbye to your precious Erik," she laughed before leaving.

Erik felt a sense of fear for Raoul as every single vampire began to march toward the woods. He knew Raoul could handle himself though...or so he hoped.

"Erik! She's going to kill you!" Erik heard Christine's lovely voice yell from within the house.

"Hello once again Erik." Erik spun around to see Audrey, arms-crossed, watching him intently.

"You didn't want me to join you did you? Not anymore anyway..," Christine's words sank in rather quickly.

Audrey simply shook her head with a smile. "Are we going to do this the easy way?" she asked.

"You mean let you kill me easily?" he paused. "Do you honestly know me that little?" He slid off his mask to make Audrey flinch. He loved seeing her do that.

Then quicker than human eyes could manage to see they ran towards each other to fight.

* * *

Raoul sat absolutely silent as he watch the approaching vampires. He might have even possibly stopped breathing.

"Where is he?" One of the snarled.

"I don't know, but I can sense his blood," another growled in response. Raoul shivered. One of them was almost touching him now. He quietly slid a stake out of his pocket. The creature slid a branch out of the way and looked straight at Raoul. Quickly, Raoul stuck the stake in the creatures heart. It fell to the ground immediately. All of these were stupid, new vampires. It would be much easier to take care of them. He pulled out his sword ready to attack.

"Come on! I'll take on every one of you!" he screamed. They didn't hesitate to attack.

* * *

Erik threw a quick punch at Audrey that sent her flying into the house. There was a huge hole in it where she'd gone through. As if nothing happened, she crawled back out of the house angrier than ever. Really fast, she picked Erik up and threw him into the metal warehouse. There was a loud crumbling sound as the metal buckled from the blow. Erik wasn't hurt though. He quickly got back up ready to fight some more.

* * *

Christine could hear the fighting outside from the two vampires. She fought even more with the barbed wire around her wrists and ankles. It hurt like hell, but she had to go help Erik. She could feel the blood dripping down from her wrists onto her legs as she tried to free her right hand. Finally, she got it loose, and was able to rip it off. With her right hand free, she easily was able to untie the rest of her limbs.

She ran out of the house. It was a little lighter outside. She could see the beautiful light in the East from where the sun was trying to peak above the trees. She felt a weird sensation in her body that she recognized as hope.

Christine turned her attention to the fighting vampires. "Erik!" she yelled.

Erik turned his attention to Christine, but Audrey punched him and knocked him a few feet back before Christine could point to the sun. Erik groaned, this one had actually hurt a little bit. He looked toward Christine; she was staring toward the East. Suddenly, he realized what she wanted to tell him. He could see the light of the sun peaking over the trees. All he had to do was distract Audrey enough to keep her outside.

* * *

Raoul laughed as he thrusted another stake into an opposing vampire.He was having the time of his life. After cutting off the head of another one, he looked around. There were tons of them around; they weren't going to stop coming. He took a deep breath. "God help me," he said before driving a take through the heart of another one.

* * *

Erik spit out a little blood from one of Audrey's blows. He was on his hands and knees looking at the ground. It was blury. Audrey had gotten a lot stronger.

Audrey walked over to Erik and kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach. Moaning, he fell to the ground. "Erik!" Christine screamed. She ran to help him, but Audrey grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. "Oh Erik," she taunted.

Erik turned over and looked toward the two. He could barely see them. His whole body burned and his head ached from pain and anger.

"Looks like he's going to see you die, my dear.." her words trailed off as she saw the light approaching. A flash of anger came across her face. She dropped Christine who fell flat on her back. Audrey was about to run inside, but Christine grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall. In her frustration, she had made that fatal mistake.

Erik, sensing what was going on, ran to Audrey and held her to the ground with all the strength he had left. "Let go of me!" she snarled and growled. The light from the sun slowly creeped across the top of the trees.

* * *

Raoul was blinded when the light of the sun suddenly showed threw the trees. Several of the vampires screamed in pain, and they ran into the woods for some sort of shelter. Raoul smiled and fell to his knees. He had never been so happy to see the sun in his life.

* * *

Christine was nearly in tears as she watched helplessly as Erik attempted to pin Audrey to the ground. The sun was nearly upon them.

Suddenly Audrey stopped fighting. "Erik would you really do this to me again?" she pleaded in her sweetest, most beautiful voice.

Erik looked her in the eye. He saw great fear in her gleaming ruby eyes. He never felt happier in his life, and the sun was now shining straight on them. Audrey's pale skin turned red; she shook in pain. "Go to hell," he said as he let her go for the sun to have it's way. She burst into flame, and Audrey's screams were louder than ever. In just mintues, all that was left was a big pile of dust.

Christine quickly ran to Erik. Erik scooped her into his arms and kissed her. "I was afraid she'd win," Christine confessed quietly.

Erik paused. "For a moment there I was to," Erik told her. He looked at her hands and ankles. "Are you ok?"

"It hurts a little, but I'll be fine," she said. "What about you?"

"Oh I'm fine. I'm a quick healer," he comforted.

"Is it over with?" They both turned around to see Raoul limping toward them.

Erik turned to the big pile of dust in the shape of a body lying next to them. Half of it had already been blown away. "Yeah...you know I think so."

"Good," Raoul moaned and he fell to the ground, exhausted.

Christine and Erik laughed a little. "So where are we going now?" Christine asked playfully. Erik could sense what she wanted, but he shook his head.

"No, we're going to the hospital first to get you fixed up," Erik commanded.

Christine looked sad. "And then?"

"And then we'll do whatever you want to do, my love," he announced.

"Promise?"

Erik smiled.

* * *

Christine and Erik lay in bed together. His arm was wrapped around her stomach. Christine played with Erik's fingers. She had been thinking about something for a long time now. This seemed as good a time as any to mention it. "Erik, there's been something I've been wanting to talk to you about..." Christine whispered. She didn't have to ever worry about him not hearing something.

"Yes Christine." Erik nestled his head into her hair. He loved her scent.

"You love me, right? And you want to spend eternity together, right?"

Erik sighed. He knew this was coming, and he had been dreading it. "You know I love you Christine, and I want to spend every waking moment with you." They both sat up, and he stroked her chin softly.

Christine smiled. Erik wasn't wearing his mask right now, but she now liked it more when he wasn't wearing it. It felt like he was trying to hide himself when he had it on, and Christine didn't like that. She wanted Erik; all of Erik, the beautiful and the not so beautiful. "Then maybe you should turn me..you know into a vampire. That way we could be together forever," she said with a faint smile.

Erik sighed once more. "Christine, you have no idea how I would love for us to be together forever, but it's something I could never do to you." She looked at him confused. "It's funny how most people think that immortality is worth fighting for, but it's more of a curse than a blessing," he paused and looked at her," I could never give you that curse," he paused once more, "even if it means an eternity of suffering without you."

"But," she protested, "Erik nothing's a curse if I'm with you!"

He laughed. "You sure about that my dear?"

"Aboslutely positive."

"Christine please," he cupped her head in his hands, "don't make me do that to you. You have no idea of what you ask. You're condemned once you become one of us."

"You speak of yourself as if you're the same as every one of those bloodsuckers! You're not! You're different and you know it. It's as if you've been given a second chance. I could be like you," Christine fought with.

"You don't know that for sure."

"Well at least promise me you'll think about it," Christine pleaded.

"I promise, now will you go to sleep?" he asked.

"If I have to," Christine moaned as she laid back down.

Happy to have it out of the way for the moment, Erik lay back down beside her to go to sleep himself. There was a quiet moment before, "Erik?" Christine whispered.

"Yes Christine?"

"You'll really think about it right?"

"I give you my word," he replied. He heard her sigh, and then there was another moment of silence.

"I love you Erik," Christine said.

"I love you too Christine." Then they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Well that's it. I'm not writing a sequel or anything. That's the end of Dangers. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	24. Chapter 24

**After forever, I've decided to write a sequel to this. It'll be more writing practice and hopefully fun. I'm posting the first chapter here so I'll the people who are still around that follow the original can see it. :) The rest of the chapters will be posted here * s/9616145/1/Vengeance ***

**Prologue- A Monster in the Night**

**15 years ago**

The young girl hid in the deepest, darkest corner of the closet amongst all the coats and dresses of her mother. The only light came from the crack underneath the door that led to the bedroom. She held her knees close with her back to the wall. Desperately she tried to stop her shaking but it was futile. Her mother's actions had scared her so badly. The silver cross, her mother had given her, she held in her hands so tightly it was starting to dig into her clammy skin. The young girl held it like it was her lifeline and the only thing that might protect her. The girl fought to hold back tears as she recalled what had happened only a few minutes earlier.

_ Her mother, father, and uncle burst into the front door while she was watching cartoons with her nanny. Her parents had left previously that night to run some sort of errand. They had been in a panic when they came home. Her uncle and father had rushed downstairs into the basement without even acknowledging the girl's presence. _

_ "Of course the bastards wouldn't attack us on a full moon. What cowards!" her father said to her uncle._

_ "What about your daughter?" her uncle asked. The girl couldn't hear her father's reply. The two men had disappeared into the basement where she was never allowed to go. _

_ Her mother immediately ran to her and rushed her up the stairs. The girl had never seen such a look on her mother's face. She didn't like the look either._

_ "Mommy what's going on?" the girl had cried in panic. Her mother was holding her hand so tightly that it was practically cutting off all circulation. The woman was dragging her daughter swiftly up the stairs. _

_ "Hush sweetie. We have to hurry," her mother had answered in a panicked tone. They went into her parent's room, one of the largest rooms in the house. The small chandelier glistened as her mother switched on the light. _

_ "Mommy you're hurting my hand!" the girl cried. She felt like her fingers where breaking. _

_ "Shh…we're almost here." They reached her mother's large walk in closet. The girl remembered many times when she had played dress up in here. Her mother had some of the most beautiful clothing and jewelry she had ever seen. Her favorite was a large furry red coat that smelled like her mother's cinnamon perfume. _

That same coat was now hanging above her. A fresh tear rolled down her face.

_Her mother knelt down in front of the doors to the closet to face her daughter. She ripped off her favorite necklace that she always wore around her neck. She broke the chain she yanked it so hard. It was a silver cross with a beautiful diamond in the center surrounded by small rubies. It wasn't really much but the girl had never seen her mother without it. Her mother placed the cross in her hand. "Hold this tight. It will protect you," she told her daughter. A tear rolled down her mother's face. The little girl reached up and wiped it off. _

_ "Don't cry mommy," she said. _

_ The mother forced a smile. "I love you sweetheart. I love you with all my heart and then some," she told her. "Promise me you'll never forget that."_

_ The little girl nodded. "I love you too mommy." _

_ Her mother took her into a tight embrace. It was so tight the girl almost had trouble breathing. "Remember the moon my love. It will always give you power," her mom told her. The girl did not know what she meant. _

_ Her mom then opened the closet door and guided her inside the dark closet. "Don't come out. No matter what happens," her mom ordered before locking the door behind her. _

Now the girl was alone. She felt like it had been forever but it had only been minutes. Down below her she could hear the loud voices of her father and mother. They sounded angry. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying though. Then there was some kind of loud noise. The light that came from the bedroom disappeared. It was now completely dark in the closet. The girl's breath started to hasten and her heartbeat fluttered like a humming bird's wings. She held her knees even tighter than before. The voices from below had ceased altogether. The house was filled with a deathly silence. Oh how she wished that her mother was with her. The girl had never been so frightened in her entire life.

Then there was a large crash like glass was breaking. She gasped it had surprised her so much. From the direction of the sound the girl knew it had to be the bay window in the dining room. She heard her mother screech as well. Then there were strange noises and then another crash. This time it came from what sounded like the kitchen. Gunshots erupted. There were six of them. They were like loud piercing thunder. It hurt the girl's ears and frightened her. She covered her ears and started to hyperventilate. There were more strange noises. It sounded like someone was fighting. They didn't last long and then there was silence. This silence was even scarier than before. There was a coldness slowly creeping up on the girl. Chill bumps covered her skin. It was strange since it was summer. Only moments ago she had been drenched in sweat.

It was so incredibly dark and she was so scared. Then she remembered her mom sometimes kept a small, pocket flashlight in her purse. Her current purse was downstairs but she had tons of extras in the closet. Maybe there would be one in them. The girl moved carefully, still shaking, to the other side of the closet where she knew the purses were. She was careful to be very quiet even though that was almost impossible in the dark. Soon she fumbled around and found what felt like one of her mom's leather purses. The girl found the zipper and felt around inside the purse. Bingo! She felt the cold metal of a pocket flashlight. Quickly, she snatched it out and slid back into the corner of the closet behind all the coats.

A few moments passed. She held the flashlight and her mother's necklace close. Even together they were only a small shadow of comfort. At this point though any comfort was better than nothing.

More moments passed. The girl heard the slight creak of the bedroom door opening. She fought the urge to gulp and instead held her breath. There were no footsteps but she felt it getting colder all around her. She heard someone twist the knob of the closet door. It was locked. There was a loud noise like someone ripped the door off the hinges. The girl couldn't see though because she was hidden behind the coats. And she honestly wasn't sure she wanted to see. She closed her eyes and held the items in her hands close to her heart.

Still there were no footsteps. There was only an unnatural cold that surrounded the girl and she fought the urge to shiver. Silence followed, a terrible silence. It was the kind of silence that could only precede something terrible. The fear in the girl was beyond comprehension. Every sense in her body told her that someone, something was close…very close, and whatever it was only wanted to do harm to her.

Then she heard the dreaded sound of the hanger above her being pushed aside. _This was it _she thought. She could either stand here and let this thing kill her or make a run for it. Maybe her parents were downstairs and they would protect her. That was unlikely. If her parents were downstairs they would have stopped this person from getting upstairs. Still, she had to run. Quickly she switched on the flashlight.

She screamed as loud as she possibly could when she saw what was before her. Before her, between the coats, was the face of a ghostly looking man. He had the palest face the girl had ever seen. There was no nose. His eyes were sunken in and glowing red! His mouth and chin were covered with blood. He looked like walking, bloody skeleton.

The girl screamed again and tried to push past the man and flee from the closet. He caught her though around the waist and held her like she was weighed nothing. The flashlight fell to the ground but she held her mother's necklace tightly. "What's the matter girl? You act live you've seen a monster," he hissed. She fought as hard as she could; she even clawed at his arm, but his arm was like a statue. While she was clawing at him though the cross in her hand hit his forearm. The skin sizzled. The girl couldn't see it in the dark but she knew the sound. He cursed and threw her on the bed.

The young girl backed up in to the corner of the king sized bed amongst the pillows that still smelled like her parents. Luckily she was able to keep her grasp on the necklace. She stared at the man who was still cursing. In the darkness, she couldn't see his features very well, but she could make out his silhouette in the moonlight. He was very tall. His skin was so pale the light reflected off of it and made it seem like he was a statue. His red eyes glowed like orbs. "You bitch!" he screamed.

She cowered from the anger in his voice. There was a laugh from the other corner of the room where the sofa was. The girl could see a man step into the moonlight. She could make out his features better than the other. He was an Indian man with dark skin and dark hair. His eyes were a glowing red like the other man's. "What's so funny?" the man with the skeleton face demanded. "That really fucking hurt."

"Oh no doubt," the other man replied. "I was just laughing at the fact that you called her a bitch. Seems rather appropriate considering what she is."

The other man scoffed, "real funny Nadir."

"I thought so," he laughed. He stepped out of the moonlight and came to stand beside the silhouette of the other man. Now the girl could only see his glowing red orbs too. "So what do you plan on doing with the pup?"

There was silence that followed. "I had planned on taking her to Elizabeth. You know how she likes her guard dogs, but now that she burned my arm I might just kill her," the other man growled.

"Come on Erik. She's been through enough. Just leave her be. Her parent's death will be enough torture," Nadir commented rather nonchalantly. The girl didn't completely comprehend his words. She was too frightened to think about anything else besides what these men would do to her.

"She's a loose end," snapped Erik.

"She's a little girl," Nadir replied.

"She'll be more than that someday," said Erik.

"Then killing her will be good sport. Now it's just pathetic. Let her live. If she comes for you someday then you'll have much more fun. She'll be older…able to put up a fight," Nadir argued. The girl did not know why the Indian man seemed so determine to see her live when his friend was so determined to kill her.

She stared at the two dark silhouettes and the glowing eyes, shaking with fear. They were a silent for a moment. "She's just a child Erik," Nadir said again.

"No one bothered to remind my mother of that when I was a little boy," responded Erik coldly.

"Don't take your anger out on the child," Nadir pleaded. More silence followed.

Then the taller man known as Erik knelt down on the bed. The girl watched his red eyes as he watched her. He moved closer to the girl into the moonlight from the sky window above the bed. She pushed her back into the bed's post so hard it was hurting. She started to panic. Surely he was going to kill her. He sat still with his ghastly skeleton face practically glowing in the moonlight. The girl saw he had long, black hair that was in disarray and was dripping with blood. Coldness enveloped the girl as he got closer. It was the same odd cold that she had experienced when the man was approaching.

He examined her closely. She couldn't tell what he was thinking behind those evil, red eyes. "I'll see you soon," he said with ice in his voice. Then he disappeared into the darkness of the house.

The other man sighed. "Don't make us regret this," he told the girl. Then he too disappeared like his friend.

The girl's heart was going a mile a minute. She had the cross in her hands still. She held it so tight it had cut into her palms. The pain didn't faze her though. Her chest rose and fell roughly as she tried to calm herself. The men were gone. She could sense they were gone. The cold that seemed to follow them had disappeared with them. Then it hit her; the thing the man had said about her parents.

Her heart nearly fell out of her chest in terror. She went to the door of the closet where the flashlight was still lying, light on, on the floor. She grabbed it and ran to the door. When she reached the hard wood floors though she slipped on something wet and fell to the ground in the substance. The wet matter bled through her socks and she could feel it. It was also on her hands and her bottom where she sat. There was a strange smell to the air as well. She grabbed the flashlight and shined it on her hand. The sight made her scream. It was blood! She knew it well from when she fell off her bike a year ago. Blood had been all over her. Now it was all over everywhere.

She got up shined the light on the hardwood floor. There were puddles of it scattered all the way to the top of the stair case. Amongst the puddles were two sets of footprints. The girl panicked even more. Was this the blood of her parents? She ran down the stairs careful to avoid the rest of the trail that led all the way to the kitchen.

There was more blood downstairs then there had been upstairs. She tried to flick on a light but the power appeared to be out. She continued to follow the trail until she saw a mess of the kitchen table in the small light of her flashlight. It was broken in two. In the middle of the two pieces lay her uncle. The girl ran to him. He wasn't moving. She shook him but there was no sound. In his limp hand there a gun. The girl knew better than to touch it. She noticed that the floor under his head was covered in blood. She gulped and backed away very slowly. It was a tragedy that he was dead; she did love her uncle, but her real concern was for her parents, especially her mother.

She stood up slowly and shined the light around the rest of the kitchen. Everything else appeared to be in order. She noticed that there were small pieces of glass scattered on the floor. She followed the trail. It led her to the dining room. The large bay window was completely smashed letting the full power of the moonlight shine through. The large table where her entire family had Thanksgiving was turned over. All the china and flowers from the arrangements were scattered on the floor in millions of pieces. The chairs were turned all over the place.

On the other side of the table she saw the leg of a man. It had to be her father. She used the chairs to avoid all the glass on the floor and get to him. He was lying on his stomach, limp. She cried out when she saw the wound on his neck. It looked like some sort of animal had tried to rip out his throat. His head had practically been torn off. There was no chance that he was alive. She back away from his body in terror into the closet wall. Little pieces of glass cut her as she did so. She did not notice the pain.

She screamed when a hand grabbed her on the floor. It was cold. She shined the flashlight beside her to see her mother. Her mom was sitting up against the wall. Her face was pale as snow. There was blood coming out her mouth. She was also barely breathing. Each breath seemed painful. "Mommy!" the girl cried as she moved closer to her mother. She fought the urge to hug her because she thought it might hurt her.

On her mother's neck was a wound similar to her father's but not nearly as severe. There was blood everywhere though. It was down her neck, her clothing, and dripping on to the floor. Her mother was trying to say something but was having trouble because all the blood in her mouth. She coughed and more blood gushed from her mouth. The girl was now in tears. She held her mother's cold, weak hand close to her face. "Don't die mommy," she pleaded. She knew she should go call 911 but she didn't want to leave her.

"Vam…," her mother coughed weakly. Each cough was like a dagger in the girl's heart.

"What?" she asked desperately.

The girl's mother looked at her with the most determined gaze the girl had ever seen. Her blue eyes were practically glowing with determination. "Vampires," she whispered. This time the word was plain and clear. Her eyes then rolled back into her head and her whole body went limp. The labored breathing then ceased. The girl knew she was dead, and the only life she had ever known had died with her.


End file.
